Life At 902
by Tuxedo Will
Summary: Being a 902 year old princess during time of war can be difficult. Can ChibiUsa survive long enough in the past as a child to bring back Sailor Moon?
1. Chapter 1 And So It Begins

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 ShoujoFiction .com by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**Authors' Foreword:**

The Sailor Moon® R arc of the series is a popular place for writers, both veteran and newcomer alike. We've seen many different combinations set within, just before, or just after this particular time period.

One of the biggest obstacles to overcome when writing in this period is the simple fact that the fiction community has been saturated; SM R stories can begin to look the same. Not wanting to be in that crowd, Will and I came up with something different.

Specifically, toss manga and anime elements together and then twist them with a point-of-view that typically isn't taken.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comment are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 1 - And So It Begins**

"**I**, Tsukino Usagi '_Small Lady_' Serenity, Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo, am grounded." I breathed out with a sigh. It comes out more as a sigh of relief than my intended sigh of disgust. Diana, my Lunar cat advisor, or rather Lunar KITTEN advisor, twitched her tail glaring at me. "Quit looking at me like that, Diana. It wasn't my fault." My voice had taken on a distinctively whiny tone.

"Small Lady... what did you do?"

"They keep treating me like a little kid!" I respond irritably.

"Usagi knows how old I am but..." I made an exasperated noise. We both know how much I love Usagi. Nevertheless, while I'm in the past, she is just my klutzy teenage cousin, not my mother, even if I wished otherwise. "'Sides, I was TRYING to act my age -- proper age that is." A giggle came out then which just served to annoy the kitten even more.

"I can only imagine what you were like when you first came back to the past." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she sees the blush that is starting to make my cheeks glow. "Small Lady... exactly what happened?"

For several seconds, I pretended that something outside my small attic bedroom window had captured my attention. Diana muttered something acidic but before she could do anything too drastic, I relented.

"Kami-sama, all right, Diana," I relented, "But you have to promise me to listen to all of it." The grey kitten sniffs but settles down to listen.

"So, how long are you grounded for?"

Wincing, I grumble, "Oh... I likely could tell this story several times over." To prevent my guardian from scolding her charge, I rushed on with my tale.

- - - - -

The great Crystal Palace was quiet. The Black Moon Family had momentarily paused in their nearly constant attacks. The silence was eerie. I was trying to keep my mind from thinking about our present situation by reading. It wasn't working though. I kept thinking I should go and check on Father. My father, King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, had been hurt and with Mother in stasis, encased in crystal, it was my job to see to his needs.

Don't worry. Father's injuries aren't life threatening. He just needs some rest. Unfortunately, with few people inside the Palace, Father has a lot of responsibility and little time for such a luxury. I do my part but we're under siege, so there's not really much to do.

Sighing, I put my book aside and stood up. Smoothing the wrinkles out of my dress, I pushed back one of my long pink pigtails. Yes, pink pigtails. My parents could never figure out why my hair had gone naturally pink. That and my reddish colored eyes made the Princess of Crystal Tokyo a fairly easy person to recognize.

Exiting from the cramped sparsely furnished living quarters that Father and I shared due to the ongoing siege, I walked down the hall. I could hear Artemis following behind me.

"Your Highness should get some sleep," the white cat suggested. He sounded as weary.

"Hai, I will, Artemis. I have to make sure that Father will get some rest too." I don't feel tired though. My mind raced with how we could get out of this stalemate. The only Senshi around were the Inners and they were acting like batteries for the Palace shield, the only protection from us joining the devastation in the rest of the Kingdom. They couldn't leave to fight nor could I. Yes, I was a Sailor Senshi, but long out of practice, even if Father and Sailor Pluto would allow me to venture out which they wouldn't.

Before I could reach where I thought my father was located, Diana came around the corner. Her grey fur looked immaculate as usual not betraying her true age. The Lunar cat was the sole offspring of Luna and Artemis, as I had been of Serenity and Endymion. Correction, I was the sole offspring of Chiba Usagi and Chiba Mamoru. I was born prior to the _Great Darkness_ (as it was later called), which engulfed the world. I was five years old the first time the Darkness came, and now at 902, sometimes this princess felt that the Darkness had come again.

"Your Highness," Diana began while bowing slightly, "You must get your sleep."

"I am not a child."

"True, but even a Sailor Senshi needs her sleep." She regarded me then and the sternness in her eyes softened slightly. "Please, Usagi-sama."

With a sigh, I agreed, "Hai. All right, Diana, but AFTER I check on Father."

"I just came from there. He's asleep," the grey cat assured me. "Mama is with him." Diana indicates the direction of my room with her front paw.

"Please, Usagi-sama," Artemis piped in, "Get some sleep while you can."

"Kami-sama, all right, all right, you two," I grumbled out and turning, walked to my room. I give my Royal Lunar Advisor an annoyed look before closing the door. 'She sure became a grouch in her old age... just like her mother,' I giggled. Settling myself onto the rather plain bed, my gaze alights upon one of the photographs that I brought with me before leaving the Royal Suite -- a photo of my parents and I taken before the war.

Briefly, I wonder if my own descendants think about me. I hope they had escaped the attacks in time. I had my children long ago and no longer kept in touch with the many generations that followed. It had become too painful to watch them grow old and die while my Sailor Senshi constitution allowed me to live.

The mattress is more lumpy than soft. "Certainly nothing truly befitting a princess," I muttered to myself. Pulling the covers up, I looked at the ceiling and tried to think of a way out but my mind kept going in circles. 'If only Mother was here, she would know what to do.' It has always been Mother who decided truly critical matters. True, my parents and the Sailor Senshi have been my advisors when it came to day-to-day duties of running the Kingdom but I am not Queen. Nor would I want to be Queen while my parents are around.

Closing my eyes, I finally let my body relax and fall asleep.

- - - - -

It was another few days before anything significant happened, and I will admit now that it was my own fault.

Having had several centuries to dig myself into a rut when it came to routine, you can imagine how grating a siege was on my nerves. I suppose that if my parents and friends were not in danger, I might have tolerated it better but eventually, my frustrations built to the point where I lost my temper.

Losing one's temper is not something a princess should do, at least in public, so I've been told. Exactly what caused my patience to finally snap escapes me now although I do remember it was something minor. At any rate, I stormed out of the room leaving my father and the Lunar cats open-mouthed.

I caught myself marching towards where Mother was lying. The last thing the Queen needed was her grown daughter complaining that something couldn't be fixed. Wandering about eventually me led to where the Ginzuishou was kept.

The Ginzuishou -- that mystical crystal with such immense power. The very object that Neo-Princess Serenity used to destroy Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom and free the Earth from the _Great Darkness_ nearly a millennia ago. Thought of the _Great Darkness_ made me shiver as a childhood memory came to me. I had only been five when it happened, a turbulent time that was strange and very scary to a child.

Stopping before the Ginzuishou, my birthright, I examined it. It seemed to know that I was there. Tendrils of energy swept over my nerves.

The thought popped into my head that I could end this. I did not want my mother to be in suspended animation trapped inside crystal. I did not want anything to happen to my father or my friends. I was a Sailor Senshi and the Crown Princess after all. Didn't I have the responsibility to protect my future kingdom?

The glass case holding the Ginzuishou opened, as if inviting me to end the siege and send the Black Moon Family away. Impulsively, I reached forward and could feel the power pulsing from the mystical crystal. I paused then as a fragment of memory came to mind, one that made me shudder.

It happened when I was very young. I swear when I touched the Ginzuishou, I met somebody. Back then, I believed it was Sailor Moon. My parents had often told me of the legendary fighter. I couldn't glean very much detail but somehow, I knew it was she. Before I could say or do anything, it was over. The experience had left me awestruck.

I was soon brought back to reality by the sharp tone of my mother. Neither of my parents was pleased to find me handling an object that had been strictly placed as off limits to me. I dug a deeper hole for myself when I tried to explain what had happened. Of course, my parents thought I was just making it up. If you know my parents, you can imagine what followed.

'We could use her now...' I mused. 'Damn it! **Sailor Moon's just a myth!**' Why was I remembering some children's fairy tale? This is reality! 'Mother...' I think sadly, 'Mother needs my help. She's lying in stasis. Father won't let me help.' Swallowing my apprehension and reaching out, I went forward with my initial intention -- I touched the Ginzuishou. Then my heart stopped beating as before my widening eyes, the Ginzuishou flared slightly and turned into motes of light that faded away into nothingness.

"IIE!!!!" My voice sounded alien in my head as I wailed that single word out. What had I done? I had doomed us all! The shock was so severe that at first, I didn't hear the screeching of alarms or wailing of klaxons. I felt the Palace shudder.

Cold fear squeezed my heart. Our enemies were attacking once again and by the sounds of it, with great strength. In the distance, I heard Diana calling me.

'I can't have her find me here,' was my concern. Turning, I fled the room, taking a circular route back to the Central Control Room where I knew I would find my father.

- - - - -

"Why now?" Father was asking as he changed the view of one of the many monitors. "What caused them to attack now?" I stopped in the doorway, trying to regain my composure. The banks of monitors showed the multitude of Nemesis' UFOs circling the Palace.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Diana cried and shot past me so fast I nearly fell over. "The G... The Ginzuishou..."

"Nani?!?" Endymion asked.

"The Ginzuishou is gone, Endymion-sama!"

The room grew deathly silent despite the attack that was shaking the Palace.

"Gone?" he questioned, sounding very tired, almost defeated.

I nearly burst into tears at that point but fought them back. I couldn't tell my father that I was responsible. I felt his eyes regard me and suddenly, I was quite sure he knew I had taken it. Looking up, I saw that Father was not looking at me accusingly. For the briefest of moments, I could swear he looked thoughtful.

"We must act," I declared. A crazy plan had popped into my head.

The Palace shook with another large impact. My father turned and looked at a display. "Minna, the shield is holding but it's only a matter of time..." he trailed off. "We must find the Ginzuishou."

"We need more than the Ginzuishou," I remarked. Father turned to regard me. "The Sailor Senshi are holding but they can't last forever. Even if we find the Ginzuishou..." I paused. I knew they would not, unless I confessed my crime and what good would that do? "Even if we find the Ginzuishou, Father, who would wield it? You will not permit me to do so and Mother is encased in crystal." He frowned. "So unless you have another daughter, I know nothing about..."

"Usagi!"

The tone brought me up short. It was not a tone of a king, or of an angry man. The tone was something only a father could produce. Trying not to giggle, I apologized, "Gomen nasai, Otou-san." His angry look softened and he breathed out a sigh. "I didn't mean to sound like that."

"I know, Musume, but if you have a serious suggestion..."

"Someone needs to go to the past and bring the Sailor Senshi forward."

"I said a '_serious suggestion_', Usagi."

"I am serious, Father. What Sailor Senshi here could help us? Only in the past do they exist. We need Mother to come forward and use her Ginzuishou."

Father shook his head. "It won't work, Usagi. There are too many risks involved. Besides, who could we send?"

"I'll go," I volunteered.

"I'm certainly not sending my only daughter..."

"I'm a Sailor Senshi, damn it!" I glared at him. "And I'm a grown woman. I'm 902 years old for Kami's sake!" Exasperation crossed his face but before he can say anything, a new voice intrudes.

"She is right, Endymion-sama."

Whirling, I stare at Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gate. "Someone must go back."

"And that someone is me," I reiterate and then moved to give my long time friend a hug. "Puu, it's been so long."

"My duties..."

"Hai, I know, my friend, but we never saw you again after Prince Saf... Diamondo and the Black Moon Family were banished."

A corner of her mouth twitched. Sailor Pluto has a beauty that doesn't fit into a simple category. Her black hair with dark green highlights flowed down her back. Those eyes make for a mysterious impression.

"She is a Sailor Senshi, Your Majesty. We can trust her to keep quiet about the future and protect the timeline," Pluto commented more to Endymion.

Scowling a little, I grumbled, "I'm right here, you two."

"But there are dangers..."

"I would not send none other but a Senshi," Pluto countered.

"See," I almost pouted out. My father gave me a quelling look. I knew what he meant now -- the '_adults_' were talking and I was to keep my big nose out of it. This just irritated me more. Making a flicking motion, I produce my transformation broach.

That in itself caused startled looks, even from me. 'What are you doing?' I wondered. It had been decades since my last transformation. I wasn't even sure if I remembered my transformation phrase.

"Usagi..." My father's tone prompted me into action.

Holding the broach tightly in my hand, I spoke the words of power that bathe me in magical light. An eye blink later, I am no longer dressed as a princess but as Sailor Chibi-Moon -- a Sailor Senshi.

The true battle began then with Father and I heatedly arguing.

- - - - -

Princesses don't gloat, which was a pity because I desperately wanted to do so. Father had finally given into the idea, especially when the attack on the Palace not only continued but also intensified.

"She will have to find Sailor Moon," Sailor Pluto announced.

Blinking, I stared at her as if she's grown another head. "Sailor Moon?"

"Hai."

"Sailor Moon is only a legend," I pointed out. I believed and wished otherwise once. It was that legend that I aspired to be like when I was young. I had insisted on being called Sailor **CHIBI**-Moon for that reason.

"Not... exactly, Musume," my father admitted sheepishly interrupting my reverie. I frowned at him. "She DID exist."

"Honto? You always said that she was mythical." Feeling confused, this princess just waited for an explanation that would prove both my father and Sailor Pluto hadn't lost their minds.

Before he could explain further, Father broke into a fit of coughing. Pluto gave a very brief smile. I was taught princesses should not scowl because they get wrinkles. If I got a wrinkle from scowling, I'd be very upset.

"There are inherent risks in journeying to the past, Small Lady. You must be careful not to disrupt the timeline," Pluto warned. I glared at her. She knows I hate that name. No one has called me it for years. Even so, only she and Diana can get away with using it to me. "Come with me, Your Highness, and I will instruct you in the use of the Time Key."

"I want to know about Sailor Moon!" I protested.

"Knowledge will come with enough time," Father replied.

I really hate it when they think I'm some little kid that won't understand anything.

End of Chapter 1

Coming next in **Chapter 2 - This Wasn't What I Expected**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	2. Chapter 2 This Wasn't What I Expected

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 ShoujoFiction .com by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comment are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 2 - This Wasn't What I Expected**

**S**ighing, I flopped back onto my bed. 'It just isn't fair. Usagi knows how old I really am but she keeps treating me like some little kid!' I reached over to my pillow to pull it over to me and felt something hard. Puzzled, I reached under it and retrieved an object.

"Aren't you going to finish the story, Small Lady?" Diana questioned.

The object was a storybook that Usagi had been reading to me. I could read it myself, naturally, but it was a fun way to spend time with my future mother. Those warm thoughts were dashed away in an instant as all the annoyance from what had happened downstairs resurfaced and swelled up inside me. I angrily flung the book across the room.

I watched with some satisfaction as it bounced off the far wall and then dropped out of sight as it tumbled down the stairwell. My kitten guardian started to scold me. Of course, I ignored her. That is until it turned into a loud mew.

Moments later, I heard someone on the stairs. Sitting up, I could feel my stomach tighten as my grandmother came up into my room.

"Drop something, ne Chibi-Usa?" Her voice was bland, almost nonchalant.

"Gomen Ikuko-mama."

"I think you should go to bed early tonight."

"Iie!" I protested, "That ain't fair!" Then to try and justify it, I argued, "It's my book." That wasn't necessarily true but it was as good an excuse as any.

"Well, you ARE going to bed early. You weren't going to be allowed to go to the movie tonight anyway."

'Kami-sama! The movie!' I thought. How had that slipped my mind? "But Ikuko-mama...!" I started to complain.

"I won't put up with any more nonsense, Chibi-Usa," Ikuko said sternly interrupting me, "If I ever hear you talking to Usagi like I did this afternoon, you are in for one very sore bottom! Do you understand me, young lady?"

"Hai."

Nodding, my grandmother suggested, "Good. Now come eat supper."

"I'm not hungry," I replied petulantly.

"In that case, you can stay in your room until bath time." With that, she left me alone with my kitten guardian. Diana seemed about ready to burst.

"What DID you say to Her Majesty, Usagi?!?"

"Uh..." I began. I really don't want to explain to her, so I decided to obfuscate. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Puu was just showing me how to use the Time Key."

- - - - -

There are only three bad things about traveling through time. The first is what happens when you reach your destination. Its sheer sensory overload and then the drop. Mind you, it only happened that first time, but dropping from several meters up to the ground is enough to scare anybody off time travel for good.

Fortunately, or maybe not so fortunately depending on your point of view, I landed on someone's head. That puzzled me at first. Shouldn't I be on top of someone? Instead, I was in a hug with someone. At first, I didn't recognize whom it was I was hugging. Then I heard that voice.

"Hey! Get away from MY Mamo-chan!"

I pushed back from my savior and saw myself staring into the very young looking face of my father. 'Sugoi!' I wanted to shout out in joy but then the voice. I turned slowly and saw my mother getting up off the ground.

'Iie, it can't be...' I thought. 'Mother looks young... too young... And where are her Senshi guards?' Jumping down to the ground, I quickly surveyed the area temporarily ignoring my dazed parents behind me. We were on a dock next to a small lake with a park of some kind surrounding it. Something was definitely wrong. 'Where's the Crystal Palace?' I can't remember a time when its grandeur didn't dominate the skyline.

My attention returned to Mother who was starting to get very angry. She was ranting about something to do with my "odangos" I think. I turned myself around to regard her ready to explain.

It's then I realized something -- Mother had grown very tall. I had passed my mother in height during adolescence. 'Something's gone terribly wrong,' I concluded. I had to get away to think. "Gomen! Gomen!" I shouted and rushed past her, leaving both of my "teenage" parents puzzled. I could hear Mother calling out to me but I just kept running.

Obviously, I had become very small. My proportions had drastically changed -- a child's I guessed, maybe half my former height. The signs were obvious: My long legs have shrunk. My ankle-length pigtails must have retreated to a mere fraction of their former glory. My beautiful figure has gone. My formerly ample bosom was as flat as a board. In fact, it looks like I've gained some pudginess but I could have been imagining things. 'Kami-sama! What happened?'

After a few moments, I stopped. Almost immediately, something nudged me from behind. I pivoted ready to flee or fight. To my surprise, I saw something. Something I haven't seen in centuries. "Luna-P!" I shouted. It was my favorite toy and "_friend_" from childhood. The floating ball that resembles Luna seemed happy to see me. "What are you doing here?" Of course, it couldn't answer me.

Grabbing it, I ducked into some nearby bushes (my shorter stature and petite frame making that easy). Remembering some of its functions, I pressed Luna-P's nose. One of its eyes changed to a screen of static as the communications system engaged.

After a few minutes of static, I gave up. There was no response. For some reason, I had a sudden urge to cry. I fought it down though, blinking away the mist that had formed in my eyes.

"What do I do?" I asked my floating companion.

I was in the past -- too far in the past. "Mama and Papa look so young!" The old names from my childhood seem so natural. "Mama..." I had to do my best. Time travel was risky and I might wind up in a place where I can't do anything.

I began to worry. Could I even transform? How could I protect myself? There wasn't any way of knowing without transforming and I didn't want to risk attracting undue attention. Luckily for me, the Black Moon Family wasn't in this time.

A new worry surfaced. 'I look like a kid. Where am I going to stay?!' A hotel was out of the question for various reasons. An orphanage, like Father grew up in, certainly didn't appeal to me. Before I could panic, an idea popped into my mind. My grandparents and uncle should still be alive in this period. I felt myself smiling. I only had vague memories of my grandparents and no memories of what my Uncle Shingo was like at all.

"Luna-P," I tell my companion, "I'm so glad to see you. Let's go find my grandparents!" 'Mama looked so young. She must be still living with them.'

- - - - -

You can probably imagine what the scene would have been like if I had run up to the door of my grandparents' home and announced to them that their granddaughter from the future had dropped by for a short visit. 'Though it is a funny image, I quickly dismissed it. Instead, with Luna-P's able assistance, I had them believing that I was a cousin who came by for another visit. The last time I had been there was New Year's.

I don't know how Luna-P does what it does (that's Ami's department) but it worked. By the time Luna-P had changed back into its ball form, Grandmother and Uncle Shingo accepted that I was their niece/cousin who had come to stay for an indeterminate length visit while my parents were overseas. That's when the next surprise happened.

"Come and sit down, Chibi-Usa."

"Ch-Chibi-Usa?" I queried, "My name's Usagi."

"I know that, Chibi-Usa-chan." My grandmother Tsukino Ikuko smiled then explained, "Ne, don't you remember last summer when you came here, we kept mixing you and Usagi up? You told us just to call you '_Chibi-Usa_'."

I chewed on that information as I made my way to the living room. My grandmother Ikuko had gone into the kitchen to get us some tea. When she came back, I said, "Arigato, Tsukino-obaasan." Shingo, who looked eleven maybe twelve years old at most, snickered. I thought quickly and took a sip. "This is good, Ikuko-mama."

"Arigato," Ikuko replied and pats my head.

'How old am I?' I'd have to find a mirror. If size differences meant anything, I estimated five years old. The next half-hour passed pleasantly with the three of us chatting, me making up bigger and bigger fibs the more we talked, mostly concerning how my parents are doing.

When my grandfather Tsukino Kenji arrived from work, things went rather well. The look of surprise on his face as I greeted him turned into delight after Luna-P did its magic.

For some reason, I thought that this good luck would continue... I neglected to realize that Usagi wasn't home yet. It was when Usagi showed up that things went sour, and I didn't even do anything!

- - - - -

"Minna, I'm home!" Usagi called out. Mother sounded tired. I could hear her walking up the stairs. Mere moments later, I heard her rushing back down them.

"SHINGO!!!" Usagi bellowed as she came into the living room. She was pretty. I guessed she looked fourteen or fifteen years old. I know she met Father for the second time around that age. "What did you do to my room?!"

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Shingo questioned.

"My room... Y-you... YOU!" she shouted after spotting me.

"Chibi-Usa came for a visit."

"Who?"

"Your cousin Usagi, Musume," Kenji answered.

"We don't have any cousins named Usagi!" she argued.

"Usagi no baka," Uncle Shingo muttered.

"Dear, maybe you should go and lie down."

"B-but... Mom, I'm telling you we don't have any little cousins. She's a fraud!"

"Here's the pictures from her last visit," Shingo interjected shoving a picture album at his irate older sister. Mother's face went through a number of expressions before settling on disbelief. I thought she might faint. This was not how I had envisioned meeting her.

"Go take a nap, dear," my grandmother suggested.

'If only I could talk to Mother in private without worrying about someone barging in,' I pondered.

Mother staggered from the room, mumbling, "I'm gonna take a bath."

"That's it!"

"Nani?" my grandfather asked.

"Oh... uh..." 'Think, Usagi, think!' "Ikuko-mama, may I go play?"

"Hai, but don't go far, Chibi-Usa-chan. Supper will be ready in a little while."

"Hai!" I declared and skipped from the room. I was annoyed to hear Shingo mutter "little kids". If he only knew...

My idea was simple: talk to Usagi when she was alone in the furo. I will admit that I didn't plan the strategy very well and it backfired on me. My mother thought I was trying to ambush her.

- - - - -

Now before you start thinking that all my worries and woes were with my teenage mother, let me tell you about my suppertime experience. After being forcibly pulled out of that nice warm furo by my grandmother and, much to my chagrin, dried off by her. I was marched up to Usagi's room.

Now as a princess, I have a pretty hefty amount of modesty. As a woman of 902 years old, mother and grandmother many times over, I'm also able to dress myself, thank you very much. But the profound change my body had gone through. The change I hadn't felt where my legs had shrunk, my arms became small and weak, my graceful fingers had become stubby, etc... Everything had changed.

To my "_aunt_", I was simply what I appeared -- a little girl. Being changed into an old pair of bunny pajamas, which Mother... Usagi had outgrown, was quite embarrassing! It was a far cry from my normal designer lingerie. She undid my rabbit ear odangos and combed out my pink hair.

At first, I thought I was going to be sent to bed early or some such thing but then, Ikuko told me to come down and help her set the table. She said that I wasn't about to get out of doing my chores.

The word mortification doesn't even begin to describe how I felt when I appeared in my pajamas in front of the others. Uncle Shingo snickered until Grandmother gave him a stern look. Mother, on the other hand, just glared at me.

Supper was a shock. No, not the food, it was wonderful. Home cooking was a rare treat. No, it was Mother. She ate... well, like a pig. It was disgusting. It was also a little sad -- Usagi ignored me. I could tell she didn't like me and that made me feel sad. I can't really explain why. I knew that if I even tried to explain, she wouldn't listen to me.

The next little while passed uneventfully. Shingo wasn't happy to hear that he had to move up into the attic bedroom. I felt bad about that but my grandparents didn't want me up there alone -- they said I was a little too young. The upside was that mother's room was right across the hall from mine.

While I was supposed to be playing quietly in Usagi's room (and Shingo was moving), I had Luna-P create me some outfits. Ikuko informed me she was planning to take me shopping the next day but I did need some changes of clothes and whatnot in the meantime. My new body isn't too my liking but, for now, I can't do anything about it.

- - - - -

Reflecting back, I know why I was cranky when it was bedtime but at the time, I wasn't sure why. Anyway, my aunt offered to read me a bedtime story. I folded my arms and tersely snapped, "I don't want a story read to me." My grandmother left me, looking slightly puzzled. I dearly wished that I could talk with Pluto and find out what was going on.

As I lay in the strange bed listening, I could hear the low murmur of the television from downstairs. A car passed on the street. Someone walked down the hall.

Today had been a very confusing, turbulent day. All of my plans were laid waste. The one person that I wanted so desperately to talk with didn't want me around.

I sniffled, hoping I wasn't catching a cold. "You can't get sick," I warned myself sternly. Rolling over, I drew the covers up and blinked my eyes. "I just got some dust in my eyes." I fell asleep telling myself that -- I wasn't going to cry.

- - - - -

I woke up well before dawn the next day with a very urgent need to use the bathroom. Hopping out of bed, I padded quickly from the room relieved that somebody had left the light in the bathroom on. I'll skip over the messy details.

When I was done, I came out and skipped back down the hall. I paused before going into my room. When I did so, I heard my mother mumbling something. Entering her room, I softly padded over to the bed.

"Oh Mamo-chan," Usagi cooed and made like she's going to kiss him.

I felt myself smile at this. Mother was so lucky to discover the love of her life so young. I also felt very lonely. Here is one of a handful of people that I have a link with in this time. No matter how young my mother is, she's still my mama.

I walked up beside her and reaching out, gently touched her cheek. The fourteen year old started and gave a snort as she woke up. She looked sleepily at me for a moment. I thought she was going to yell but she didn't.

"What's wrong, Chibi-Usa?" she asked honestly.

I had a deep need to be with her, to reassure myself that I'm really here, that she's okay. I was surprised to hear myself ask, "Can I stay with you?" She made a sour face and flopped back down. 'At least, she didn't say no.' I climbed in beside her but felt hurt when she rolled over to her side, her back towards me. Nevertheless, I snuggled in against her warmth and closed my eyes.

"Mama..." I said softly. 'I'm going to help you, Mama, I promise.'

- - - - -

Ikuko didn't help Usagi's disposition towards me the next day. My grandmother had come in looking for me early. We were going down to the local school before going shopping. I had a very bad feeling about that. In the process of waking me up, she roused Usagi out of bed.

Shingo spent most of breakfast making snide remarks about his sister's lazy habits. Usagi just glowered and stuffed another piece of toast into her mouth.

I never did see if Usagi managed to get off to school on time that day. Grandmother had me out of the house and on the way to the _Juuban Elementary School_, a suspicious looking package in the backseat.

"I thought we were going shopping, Ikuko-mama," I complained.

"We should get you registered first, Chibi-Usa-chan. We can go shopping after school."

"School?" I whined.

"Well, you can't stay home all day." I was going to ask why not but the look in her eyes warned me not to.

I won't give you the boring details of being fitted into a sailor-style elementary school uniform. It had a red skirt and white blouse. The trimming around the neckline was red and so was the bow in the front of the blouse. The bow in the back of the skirt was a deep blue. I assumed Grandmother must have bought it for me last night.

'Kids actually wear this?' I wondered to myself. It had been some time since my youngest granddaughter was in kindergarten but apparently, they did. Seeing myself wearing it with my traditional rabbit ear odangos and puffy pink pigtails in the mirror, I had to admit I looked exceptionally cute. Hardly the effect that I projected as an adult.

"Now you have fun, Chibi-Usa-chan," Ikuko told me, "I'll pick you up after school."

"But..." The package was handed to me. It contained a rabbit head backpack with some supplies and small bento box for lunch. I had a very funny feeling Luna-P did this on its own. I promised myself to have a very long talk with it when I got home.

"Let's get you settled into a class, Tsukino-san," the Principal announced.

"H-hai... Sensei," I responded nervously. 'Oh Kami-sama...'

- - - - -

I was too nervous to pay much attention to the Principal as he discussed me with the teacher in charge of the room we're outside of. A sign reading "2-1" hung above it. 'Grade two? Kami-sama, that's means I'm seven!' I can feel my stomach slinking towards my feet.

'Why am I nervous? Seven is better than five,' I consoled myself, 'Besides, you're a good student. You've even lectured in front of people before.' I was a princess that would not be recognized as such. My dealings had mainly been with adults (nobles, CEOs, diplomats, and the like) who knew me as Crown Princess, not with children who only saw a seven year old girl.

"Usagi-chan." The name drew me out of my thoughts. The teacher (a pretty twenty-something brunette) smiled down at me. "Let's go meet your classmates." I don't trust my voice so I nod.

With my stomach doing flips, I followed the young woman into the classroom. My foreboding increases as silence overcomes the entire class.

My new teacher walked up to the chalkboard and wrote my name on it in hiragana. Obviously, they didn't know Kanji yet. I stood mute, hands clasped in front of me, feeling very miserable. 'Sobo tricked me!' I whined to myself disgustedly.

"Minna," the teacher began, "This is Tsukino Usagi. She'll be joining us." The looks of puzzled surprise didn't help me feel any better about my predicament.

"You're sure chibi..." one boy commented, "What a shrimp!" Had they overheard my grandmother? I swallowed trying hard not to yell but I also feel very sad. And that puzzled me even more.

"Chibi-Usagi? That means..." another boy questioned.

"Little rabbit! Little rabbit!" the first started to chant.

'Why doesn't the sensei do something to stop this?!'

"Why are you always like this, Yukio?" demanded a girl. "Quit it!"

"Little rabbit!" the same boy continued. That is until the girl whacked him across the head.

"Ouch! All right, I'll stop." Then slightly grinning, he added, "What about it... _Chibi_-Usa?" The girl glares at him.

Swallowing some of my annoyance, I grinned. "Hai." No reason to start off on the wrong foot. Besides, technically, the name was correct now.

"Mamohara-san," the teacher snapped sternly, "I want to talk with you after class."

"Hai Sensei..." the girl that had defended me replied. I'm about to think the boy who started it would get off scot-free but the teacher also told him to see her afterwards.

"Now, Minna, give Chibi-Usa a proper greeting."

The class stood and bowed. "Ohayo Tsukino-san." I bowed in return.

A few moments later, I began to look around to see where I'll be placed when Miss Mamohara used her influence again and cleared a desk beside her. The teacher didn't remark but I could see she wasn't happy. Not wanting to stir the pot more than I have, I quickly go and sit beside the little girl who gave me a large smile.

- - - - -

I won't bore you with details of my first day of school in several centuries. I will mention that by the end of the day, I had a friend. The girl who had rescued me from the bully was named Mamohara Momoko. By the end of lunch, I was calling her "Momo-chan".

"I hope your parents aren't too angry, Momo-chan," I commented as I packed up for the day.

"Naw," she indicated with a wave of her hand in dismissal, "When I tell them what was going on, they'll be okay with it, Chibi-Usa-chan."

I had my doubts but before I could respond, I saw my grandmother arrive at the classroom doorway. After introducing my new friend to my "aunt", we left for home.

We were just coming out of the school gate when something struck me. "Ne, Ikuko-mama, where's Usagi?" I asked.

"Usagi's gone over to the Hikawa Shrine."

"Nani?"

"You don't remember Hino Rei, ne Chibi-Usa-chan?" the woman realized. "She's one of Usagi's friends, a Shinto priestess in training."

"Oh...!" I exclaimed. 'Rei? Oh no! Mama must have gone over to get information on me.' In Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Mars' abilities were tremendous, the stuff of legend. She was one woman that I could never sneak up on. She even told me once that she could literally feel the link between my parents and me. "Ikuko-mama, I want to go over there!"

"I think we should go home. Besides, Usagi will be home in time for supper."

"I wanna go!" I stated firmly and stamped one foot. 'I have to talk to Rei and beg her to keep quiet. I can't have Mama knowing yet.'

"You can go with Usagi another day."

"I wanna go NOW!" I demanded in a loud voice. Ikuko gave me a slight frown. 'This isn't working...' Thinking quickly, I decided to use this cute body to advantage. "I wanna show Onee my new fuku and I wanna tell her about Momoko... Pretty please, Ikuko-mama?" 'Why is she so reluctant?' "You can drop me off and Usagi-oneechan can bring me home."

"Hai, all right, Chibi-Usa-chan," she conceded.

"Arigato," I chirped brightly and gave her the biggest, brightest smile I could muster. 'Oh Kami-sama, let me be in time.' Rei was not someone to trifle with lightly.

- - - - -

I paused after I first scaled the steps to regard the area. I was awed. The Hikawa Shrine always sounded impressive but being in a smaller body only served to make it that much grander.

Giving myself a shake, I started to look. I came up to window of a small building that served as living quarters to the staff. To my dismay, not only did I find Usagi but also all the other girls, except Rei, inside. 'Sugoi! But I need to avoid interruption.' Just then, I heard some humming.

Coming down the wooden porch way was an elderly man dressed in Shinto priest's garb. But my eyes lit upon the tray he carried.

Rushing forward, I smiled at him. "Konnichiwa little girl," he greeted.

"What are you doing, Ojii-san?"

"Bringing my granddaughter and her friends some tea." He gave me a quizzical look. "Is your mommy around by any chance?"

"Uh... Hai," I answer tentatively. 'I have to get him to put the tray down. "Hey, Ojii-san, want to see a magic trick?"

"Hai," he says indulgently.

Grabbing Luna-P, I started bouncing it and with a final strong bounce, sent it into the air and shout, "Luna-P Henge!" I add my command again and in a cloud of pink, Luna-P changed into a baby bottle.

"That's a good trick," he exclaimed. It worked. He had sat down and had placed the tray beside him. Hurrying over, I started shaking some of the liquid from the bottle into the various teacups.

"Ah... you don't put milk in Japanese tea!"

"It's not milk," I remarked and stuck it into his mouth, "It's sleeping potion." 'Gomen Ojii-san.' Almost instantly, he fell asleep, that's when I make my escape with Luna-P. I hated doing that but I knew he'd be fine. I used Luna-P to make the girls think I was the old priest and brought them the tray of tea and manju (Japanese cake). I departed without raising suspicion, and then I hid around a corner watching them with interest.

- - - - -

I knew it wouldn't take long. After I left, I waited a few moments for the young Sailor Senshi to dig into the treats. When I thought I had given them enough time, I crept up to the door, slid it open a little, and peered in.

My plan had worked, but not as I had expected. 'Damn it! Rei doesn't drink tea in the afternoon.' Yet, Rei was out cold along with the other Sailor Senshi. 'One, two, three... four?' I counted, 'Where's Mama?' I didn't see her. Pushing the door open further, I crept in and started to look around when someone grabbed me from behind. I cried out in surprise as the arm around my middle lifted me into the air.

"I didn't drink any tea! Tell me who you are, why you came!" my mother's voice demanded. I turned my head to look over my shoulder. I'm a bit surprised to see that her left hand is raised up.

Before I can respond to her demand, I found out why that hand was raised. It came crashing down and smacked me squarely on my bottom. The pain shot up from my rump and into my brain. I gasped out, turning my face away in surprise.

I felt my eyes tearing up. I won't cry though. I felt totally indignant. Before I could say anything though, another smack added to the sting and I did start to cry. I felt my mother shifting to deliver yet another swat. My mother wouldn't do this.

The thought of my mother lying in stasis sprung into my head. It was my fault. I know it was. I deserved to be punished. I rejected... The gates that held back my emotions burst and I started to bawl.

I heard Usagi give an exclamation but I don't know what's happening either. I feel energy pulsating about me. In a way, it felt familiar. I gasped when my mother dropped me suddenly to the floor. The sensation faded as I fought for control.

"Well... well..." I heard a voice pipe up.

Looking up, I'm shocked. "**Cooan!**" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

"Nani?!?" asked my mother.

"Can it be?" she remarked looking at me curiously. "I'll find out later, but first, I will kill you." She directed the last part to Usagi. Before I can even react, Cooan fired off some of her dark magic and a blue flame leapt towards my mother. Usagi scrambled back.

'I have to get out of here... Protect Mama,' I think and rushed from the room. Turning, I ran away from the shrine as fast as I could hoping to draw Cooan away. 'The Senshi in this time are no match for the Black Moon Family,' I knew.

My flight was stopped when Cooan suddenly appeared before me wearing a silly grin. "Why in such a hurry, _little_ Rabbit?" she questioned.

"I will not permit you to harm these people," I declared, "I am Crown Princess Tsukino Usagi and I shall not let you escape." I try to transform, performing the flicking motion for my transformation broach.

Nothing happened.

I felt dread crept over me. Again, I try but still nothing. I cried out my transformation phrase and this just made Cooan chuckle. "So the Rabbit will come to the fox," she purred.

"I'm... just a little kid." I realized and backed up.

"Stop right there!" I heard a voice call out. I felt a shiver walk up my spine. I looked up with Cooan and see a Sailor Senshi. One I don't recognize.

"A girl's fun should not be interrupted by heartburn. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Now consider my bewilderment. Here was the legend that my parents had told me about. Here was the legend, the greatest Sailor Senshi of all time, which I thought I had met, making very bad speeches.

I won't describe the battle other than it was fast and furious. The biggest surprise was a male figure showing up, one that I had never heard of. Tuxedo Kamen saved my legendary hero. As Sailor Moon battled Cooan until the woman fled, Tuxedo Kamen held me.

Strange how I never figured out until much later he was Father. I think I even remarked that being held by him made me feel warm and safe like Father did. I didn't notice Sailor Moon leave.

- - - - -

Tuxedo Kamen left me with the other girls who had arrived by then after the effects of my potion had worn off. I stayed with them as he went away. They regarded me curiously and even more so as Usagi appeared. I wonder where she had gone? At first, I was afraid that she was going to pick up from where she left off.

"You okay, Chibi-Usa-chan?" she asked gently, a worried look on her face. I nearly burst into tears again. The change was so sudden. Usagi, at that instant, sounded so much like Mother. Clamping down on my feelings, I sniffled.

"Here," she said. She drew me closer and held a Kleenex to my nose. I blew my nose and let Usagi wipe it. You'd think such a thing would embarrass me but it felt nice in a way. "We should go," Mother suggested and scooped me up. "You know I like your new fuku. It's kawaii."

"Arigato," I said softly. That night, I fell asleep on Usagi's bed, feeling at peace in a small way.

End of Chapter 2

Coming next in **Chapter 3 - Everybody's Leaving**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	3. Chapter 3 Everybody's Leaving

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 ShoujoFiction .com by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comment are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 3 - Everybody's Leaving**

**I** woke up and found myself snuggled up against Usagi. Smiling a little bit, I gave her a hug before gently squirming free. One definite disadvantage about this prepubescent body is that my internals demand more of my attention.

I needed to think... Think about what had happened the day before. Going back to my room, I donned my school uniform and then brushed out my hair. Putting my hair up in its typical style took some work; I wasn't used to its shorter puffier length or my smaller hands. Once finished, I walked downstairs quietly, pulled my school shoes on, and buckled them.

When I had problems, I typically walked. It was still early and I was the only one up. The sun was just cresting above the eastern horizon. 'I'll be back before anybody notices,' I decided, 'Then I'll go to school.' My stomach rumbled though so I took the opportunity to grab an apple off the kitchen counter to nibble on while I walked. I exited the house to ponder my dilemma.

The first and foremost problem was that Cooan was here. 'Did she come back alone?' That was doubtful. 'How did she get here? Why didn't Puu stop her? Why wasn't she a child too?' I wondered.

It was a nice morning. The air was cool and morning dew still clung to the grass and leaves. A bird trilled cheerfully before launching itself into the brightening sky. I could almost forget my problems, forget the war in the future.

'The Black Moon Family must know that I'm a child by now... but do they know where? Should I move out?' I didn't believe that they knew where my grandparents were or that I was living with them. They would have attacked by now if they had. Nevertheless, by staying, there was some risk to my family and the timeline. "I should move though," I said softly. "But to where?"

Trying to deal with the Black Moon Family was providing me more questions than answers. Sighing, I pushed that away. "Sailor Moon..."

'Was I dreaming her? Iie, Sailor Moon and Cooan fought.' My legendary Sailor Senshi had come to my aid. She was as beautiful and brave as I remembered. But I had never heard of a _"Tuxedo Kamen"_. Mother and Father had never mentioned him at all. Was he a Senshi who died during the _Great Darkness_? I shrugged. True, all of the Sailor Senshi that I knew were female but that didn't necessarily preclude male ones in the past. It wasn't something I was going to worry about. If Sailor Moon accepted Tuxedo Kamen, then he must be an ally. That was good enough for me.

'I need to find Sailor Moon.' That was easier said than done. I had no idea who she was. The others weren't likely to tell me either as things stood now. Coming to a park, I settled down onto a swing in a small playground and thought some more. It had been a little embarrassing to be spanked by Usagi, though given what I had done, I don't blame her.

Sighing, I shook my head again. I needed to think clearly and plan what I was going to do.

- - - - -

I suppose I let my thoughts wander further than I realized because the next thing I heard was my father's voice. "Chibi-Usa."

Mother who was standing next to him asked, "What happened? Why did you leave home without telling anyone? Everyone's worried sick about you."

She sounded so much like Mother. She loved and worried about me even when she didn't know I was her child. My eyes misted over and I began to cry. Being frustrated at losing control, I shouted out, "Leave me alone!" I didn't mean that though. I wanted her to know who I was. I wanted her to hug me and tell me that everything would be okay.

Mamoru walked around and crouched down in front of me. "Let's go home. I'll take you home." Blinking away my tears, I smiled at him, trying to reassure him that I was okay. When he reached out, I reached out my small hand and our fingers touched. He looked amazed for a moment. I gave him a puzzled look but he diverted me by saying, "Want me to carry you on my back, Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Hai!" I squeaked.

To my incomprehension, Usagi got suddenly jealous and demanded that I get down and walk instead of ride on Father's back. "You're too big for that and besides, Mamo-chan's MY boyfriend."

"Mamo-chan's _my_ boyfriend," I replied which just irritated Usagi all the more. I was going to explain that she misunderstood. Simply, Mamoru was a boy and he was my friend but he stuck his nose into the matter.

"Usagi, Chibi-Usa's just a child and is lonely."

"I'm not..." I started to protest but Mother stalked away very fast.

"Go marry Chibi-Usa for all I care!" she spat out.

'Marry?! Now where did that come from?' I wondered in bewilderment. As I stood there dumbstruck trying to figure out what had just happened, Father hurried up to catch up with the fuming teen.

- - - - -

Once home, I found myself being scolded, not only by Ikuko but also by my preteen uncle. This in itself would have been funny but they were looking serious. I figured a chance giggle on my part would have made matters worse so I suppressed it. Lucky for me, Kenji interrupted by asking who the strange boy who brought me home was.

"Otou-san, this is my friend Chiba Mamoru," Usagi announced.

Shingo observed, "He's pretty good for Usagi's boyfriend."

Grandfather squawked, "Boyfriend?! Is that true, Usagi!?"

"I'm just out for a morning jog, Tsukino-san. I have to go now." With that, Father took off with Kenji yelling at him. I thought I saw Luna snicker.

Under that cover, I heard Ikuko comment, "Usagi-chan, he's pretty cool. Next time when your father is gone, please bring him home for tea." Of course Kenji, having not beat off the man after his "_little girl_", started to make a show of things. While Usagi and Ikuko tried to calm him, I was finally starting to feel better about things.

My stomach rumbled reminding me that I haven't eaten anything more than an apple that day. "I'm hungry." I got really nervous when Shingo and my grandparents gave me a strange look.

"Is she a relative of yours?" Kenji asked his wife.

"Who are you?" Shingo interjected.

'Kami-sama, it's wearing off! I have to hypnotize them again.' "Luna-P Henge!" In moments, Luna-P averted yet another disaster, although I was disconcerted that Usagi almost got hypnotized. Luna-P shouldn't be able to do that. If Luna hadn't of jumped on Usagi... Unfortunately, it served to make Usagi and Luna suspicious of me again.

"Now come in and have breakfast," Ikuko announced sweetly, "You don't want to be late for school, ne Chibi-Usa-chan?"

- - - - -

I was happy to hear that my new friend Momoko hadn't gotten into any trouble with her parents about defending me. I found out also that her parents run a Chinese restaurant; it sounded very tasty. I resolved to ask Ikuko if we could go there some time.

Another problem was school. No, not the material. It is very trivial but I had to work at not being TOO smart. That could lead to unwanted complications.

I won't describe the day except to say it went well and I didn't get teased. Ikuko met me after school. She mentioned that maybe next week, she'd get Usagi to meet me, IF I promised to wait for Usagi. No reason why I shouldn't promise such a thing so I did, smiling my cutest little kid smile at her.

As I came into the house, Usagi gave me a nasty look and stalked up the stairs muttering acidly. Worried, I padded up the stairs after her.

"Usagi-chan," I began softly, opening her door.

"Get lost! It's all your fault!" Usagi shouted at me.

"Nani?" I asked puzzled. 'I don't understand. Mother was never this moody.' Snatching up a broach sitting on her nightstand, she stormed out of the room. In the process, she accidentally knocked me backwards onto my rear.

"Baka..." she growled.

- - - - -

"What was Her Majesty so upset about?" Diana interrupted, "You didn't do anything to her, ne Small Lady?"

"Iie. Of course not," I responded, "Now I know but back then, I didn't. All I knew was Mama was really mad 'n' stuff. I decided to go see Papa and ask him what was the problem with Usagi. He was the last one to talk to her."

"Jealous?" my Lunar advisor asked.

"In a way..." My tummy growled and I regretted turning supper down. Maybe if I asked Ikuko, she'd give me something.

"Well?" prompted the grey kitten beside me.

"I took my homework with me, Diana. It was a good excuse. I figured real easy stuff and if it'd gave me some peace from Usagi and Shingo's sibling rivalry..." I felt myself grimace slightly. "Of course, Mamoru didn't want to discuss it at all. He said it was just '_grownup stuff_' then offered to help me with my homework."

- - - - -

I had come over to Mamoru's apartment to work out my feelings about Usagi but he was not helping. He didn't want to talk about Usagi, which set alarm bells off in my head. If something had happened between my parents, it would certainly explain Papa's odd behavior. It would also explain why Mama was acting the way she was.

"You're a good drawer, Chibi-Usa-chan," Mamoru commented. He and I were lying on the floor of his living room. I was absently swinging my feet back and forth as I drew a sketch.

"Arigato Mamo-chan," I chirped. Father always did like my pictures. I wasn't too bad considering, even if I didn't have as fine of control as in my adult body. I missed quality time like this with Father. There was something to be said of simpler less complicated times.

"Is that a castle?"

I stopped suddenly and stared. I felt my throat tighten and a lump form. I must have been wishing to go home because I had drawn the Crystal Palace. Swallowing hard, I blinked hoping I wouldn't cry.

"Nani? What's wrong?"

The doorbell saved me. Father got up and walked to the door. I heard it open then Usagi's voice. Scrambling up, I looked at the hall nervously. I could sense the tension in the air.

"I want to end it with you." Mamoru's words knocked the breath out of me. 'End it with Mama?' I tried to clamp down on the panic that rose up inside me.

"I can't believe that, Mamo-chan. You were Endymion. I was Serenity. We were together a millennia before we were even born."

Usagi's voice, sounding so much like Mother's. I wanted to, at that moment, run to them and tell them to stop, tell them the truth, but I couldn't. 'I can't!' I told myself silently over and over.

Mamoru continued to my horror, "I'm saying I don't like that anymore. Why do I have to go out with you because of the past? I..."

There was a deathly silence and then in a near whisper, Mama remarked, "Maybe you like Chibi-Usa more than me."

"Don't say such a baka thing, Usagi."

'Papa never talks that way!'

Mother answered in a voice that almost ripped the last shreds of my emotional control away. "I'm sorry for making you go out with me. Gomen nasai," Usagi cried and left.

I stood stunned. I'm not sure how much time passed but eventually Mamoru turned around and regarded me. "It's getting late, Chibi-Usa-chan." A glance at the window confirmed that he was right. Gathering up the stuff from the floor, I put it in my rabbit head backpack. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Iie, Mamo-chan, I can manage," I replied, trying to keep my voice even. Slinging the backpack to my shoulders, I headed towards the door. Pausing a moment, I put my street shoes on and then regarded Mamoru. "Usagi..."

"It's late, Chibi-Usa," Father stated firmly.

"Good-bye, arigato." With that, I slipped out the door.

- - - - -

I came out of my father's apartment and into the late afternoon sunshine. Turning left, I scanned the street looking for mother but did not see her. Turning back to the right, I looked in the other direction.

At first, I did not see Usagi. I was rather puzzled by where she had gone in such a short time. 'Unless Usagi was running I should see her,' I thought. I reluctantly headed towards home. The desire to look for Mother and comfort her was strong but I knew that she really needed to be alone. She didn't need some "kid" around asking difficult questions.

I hadn't walked a block when I found her. She was sitting curled up in a phonebooth. As I approached, I could hear her crying. It was all that I could do to stop myself from running over to her.

Even if I were an adult, there would be nothing I could do. Over the years, Mother never burdened me with problems between her and Father. Of course, I knew when they were mad at each other, living some thousand years only means the occasion for conflict was greater.

Instead of going to Usagi, I loitered about the area for a few minutes hoping that someone would come by and ask her if she was okay. Eventually though, I began to wonder if Mother would ever go home. I made a decision then and there.

'I'll just have to take it easy,' I decided, 'Remember, Usagi, act like a kid!' Walking to the telephone booth, I tapped on the door. The teen inside didn't even stir. She simply sat looking off into the distance. I pushed the door open as much as I could.

"Usagi-chan..." Worry was evident in my voice. "Onee-chan, Ikuko-mama will be worried if you don't come home." A long moment passed then Usagi turned to regard me. I smiled at her. I wanted to hug her but she likely would just make her cry anew. "Usagi-chan, you don't wanna miss supper, ne?"

As if in response, the teen's stomach rumbled. I backed up as Usagi started to stir. I watched as she got to her feet and came out. The look that she gave me was filled with accusation, hurt, and confusion.

Mother started walking towards home. I wanted to take her hand but I don't think she would have liked that. Instead, I walked a little behind her making sure that she got home safely.

When we did arrive, Grandmother was ready to scold us for being late. That intention died immediately when she saw Usagi. Mother ignored Ikuko and went upstairs, not even bothering about food. Mamoru's breakup with her had really shaken her.

"Ne," Ikuko asked while I was tugging off a shoe, "What's wrong with Usagi?"

"She's sad," I said.

"Why?" she prodded me. I concentrated on a knot I couldn't untie. She bent down and started working on the knot for me. "Do you know why Usagi's sad, Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"'Cause Chiba-san said he didn't like her no more, Ikuko-mama," I replied. 'Which makes completely no sense at all.' Once my shoes were off, replaced by my slippers, I went upstairs. Ikuko had said to wash up for supper but I was more worried about Usagi.

I opened her door a crack and saw that she was just sitting on her bed. Coming in, I closed the door and softly padded over to the bed in my socked feet.

Usagi looked down at me, a mixture of expressions running across her face. Not saying a word, I got onto the bed and gave her a hug before sitting down beside her.

'Usagi... Mama, I'll help you.' Not by saying anything, for what could I say about something that was just as confusing to me as it was to my teenage mother? I had a nagging suspicion that this breakup had something to do with the Enemy, which would mean it had something to do with me.

- - - - -

Bath time that evening wasn't too bad. Usagi joined me in the furo. That raised our spirits. I even indulged in a little splashing about. It was something that an adult princess did not do, nor for that matter, a kid princess. Fortunately, she didn't know I was a princess. Bedtime was a mixed bag. I got told a semi-interesting story. On the downside, I was still wide-awake.

What really got me, and I hate to admit this, was that I did not get any dessert. Thanks in part to a choice word I should not have used when Shingo was pestering Usagi. For some reason, the more I thought about ice cream and pastries, the more I craved them. It was strange since I was not much for fancy desserts back home. They were bad for my figure. Nevertheless, I was sorely tempted to sneak down and get some. I forcefully told myself that I couldn't. I tried to think about other things but it was no use. All I could think about was that yummy sweetness and the fact that due to my actions, I could not have any!

Things over the next week were calm, relatively speaking. I did my best to drill some sense into Mamoru. Yes, Mamoru because Father wouldn't be this idiotic. Anyway, I tried to get Mamoru to realize he was making the biggest mistake of his life. He just shut right down. He would not discuss it with a little kid. Of course, Usagi got jealous all over again although not as badly as she had that first time. Still, when I accidentally called Mamoru "Mamo-chan", Mama went ballistic.

Aside from that, the fourteen year old version of Mother baffled me. One minute, she's more compassionate than I thought her capable of. The next instant, she's so much of a ditzy airhead that I think her head's empty. She's completely at odds with what I expected of Mother in the past, even when I think I have her figured out. Could it all be an act?

For instance, thanks to Uncle Shingo and his friends, there was only one brownie left and neither of us had one yet. Usagi graciously offered it to me. Of course, I split it with her. On the other hand, it sometimes seems that if you don't guard your sweets with your life, she's going to consume them. I was developing quite a sweet tooth too seemingly like Mama. We'd be in trouble if we weren't both so active.

Besides school and becoming better friends with Momoko, I started to gain a measure of the Sailor Senshi of the past. Minako I must confess is the biggest kid of the bunch; no real surprise there. Makoto is well... scary. I mean compared to my current diminished size, she's as big as Mount Fuji.

I don't like Rei, at least the Rei in the past. I mean the way she treats Mother! About the only one who's a constant is Mizuno Ami.

- - - - -

Now don't think I was neglecting my duty. In fact, a week after Mamoru breaking up with Mother, I was making plans of my own.

'I hope Usagi doesn't come in,' I worried as I rooted through her drawer. 'The last thing I need is for her to think I snooping.' Shingo had already gotten me into trouble for something he had done.

'Why am I wasting my time looking in Mama's room?' I berated myself, 'Mama wouldn't be baka enough to keep the Ginzuishou just lying around for an enemy to find.' I spotted a gaudy broach attached to her school uniform blouse. Now here was a chance for me to really examine it.

I paused and brushed off the thought though. 'Iie, Mama's smarter than that.' If Usagi caught me handling her stuff, she'd most certainly lower the boom on me. 'She wouldn't keep it here.' Sighing, I walked from her room and entered my own. Crossing over to the bed, I flopped down on it and pulled a pillow under my chin.

"Now where," I asked myself, "Would she keep it?" The obvious answer sprung to mind. "One of her Sailor Senshi... but who? Sailor Moon? Maybe but I don't think so." The first logical choice popped into my head. 'Ami!' I thought and pushed myself up with excitement. 'Yeah, it fits. Ami's so responsible and smart. She'd be able to find the perfect hiding place for it.'

I briefly considered trying to get to Ami that night but scrapped the idea almost immediately. I could use Luna-P but they were expecting that. No reason to use force. Besides, I had plenty of time tomorrow to meet up with Ami and search her place. It was a half-day of school.

'Kami-sama, what about Usagi?' Grandmother had told her to meet me after school and I had given my word that I would wait for her. Of course, she was late. 'I have to meet with Ami alone, especially if I have to tell her who I am.'

I hated to do it but if I really worked it, I could convince Ikuko that Usagi didn't show up, I saw Ami, and she was looking after me in the interim. I didn't feel great about the idea but Usagi's mind could get distracted very easily. It was then that I heard someone tapping at the door.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, come take your bath. The movie's going to start soon."

"Hai Ikuko-mama!" I chirped. 'Hai, Mama gave Ami the Ginzuishou and then, I can get back home.'

- - - - -

Diana's head turned towards the stairway. A moment later, Ikuko came into the room. "Chibi-Usa-chan, I've been thinking. I'm not going to ground you."

"Nani?!" I demanded at this sudden reversal. This was completely unexpected. Only a short time ago, Grandmother was ready to explode.

She smiled slightly. "I've decided to let Usagi hand out your punishment instead." She then fixed me with a very stern look. "Any backtalk to Usagi will double your punishment." She gave me a look, asking me if I understood.

"Hai..." I squeaked out. A cold lump formed in my stomach, which growled its protests of being empty. "Ah... Ikuko-mama... can I get somethin' to eat?" I asked. My tummy rumbled noisily in agreement. "I'm sorry about before. Gomen." She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Go take a bath first and get into your pajamas. I'll get you a tray." Grinning, I jumped up, ran over to her, put my arms around her, and gave her a hug.

Once she was gone, I started getting ready for my bath. Diana was giving me a strange look. "Nani?" I inquired.

"At this rate, I'll be as old as Mama by the time the story's done."

I stuck my tongue out. "Diana-chan no baka," I mumbled behind some clothing, "This stuff's important. Things happen that have stuff behind it. But I'll just give you some highlights of the next bit." 'Oh Mama's going to come down hard on me...'

- - - - -

That Saturday passed slowly. I couldn't wait for school to be let out.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" Momoko asked me.

"Gomen, Momo-chan, I have things to do. I'll call you later on," I promised. She smiled and said good-bye with a wave before heading out the front gates. Sighing, I waited there a moment letting the other students pass me by.

'Well,' I thought to myself, 'Better get home and use Luna-P so that Obaa-san doesn't throw another fit when I go over to Ami's.' Now I had promised to wait for Usagi but the last thing I wanted was for her to see me hypnotize her mother again. That and Usagi was both distracted and depressed by the breakup with Mamoru. Mother would likely forget that she's supposed to pick me up. I couldn't fault her. Mamoru's actions puzzled me too.

Turning, I started jogging down the street. I can't get used to how easy running is for me. The sun was warm and the sky was partly cloudy. It was a very nice spring day and the people were out enjoying themselves.

I cut through the park and heard laughter and children. Stopping, I look through the railing of a walkway onto a small court area where an ice cream stand had been set up. Children of various ages were lined up for treats. "Hmmm... yummy ice cream," I commented to myself. My tummy growled in anticipation. I could feel saliva forming in my mouth as I thought of that chocolate treat.

'Iie!' I berated myself firmly, 'You're being childish, Usagi. You have a job to do!' Turning, I started moving off but didn't go very far before I bumped into someone.

I was about to apologize when I recognized it was Mizuno Ami. She gave me a smile and asked, "Ne, want some ice cream?"

"Iie, arigato, Ami-chan," I politely declined using all my will.

"Come on, Chibi-Usa-chan, you can keep me company. You know I'm going away tomorrow."

"Nani?!" I questioned. I hadn't heard anything about this. 'She can't leave. Not when ice... I mean the Black Moon Family is involved.'

"It's so hot. An ice cream would be really good. I'll buy you a big one too."

Before I could react in any way, she took my hand and pulled me towards the stairs leading down into the court. The pull was irresistible. It's all I could do not to rush ahead of her. 'Oh, yummy ice cream!'

- - - - -

I was hard pressed to keep myself clean as I eat that ice cream cone. "Ne, Ami-chan, where are you going?" I asked after ensuring that the cone wouldn't drip for at least the next few seconds.

"Germany. I've been offered a position to study in a medical program there."

"Honto?" I squeaked before renewing my attack on the ice cream. The gabble of other people's voices drifted over the momentary silence. Then Ami replied with a grin. "Won't the others miss you?" I mumbled with a partially full mouth.

"I think so, Chibi-Usa-chan, but this is my dream and I think they're happy for me."

"I'll miss you," I assured her. She gave me a smile before eating some of small sundae she bought for herself. "Cold!" I yelped as a bit of previously unnoticed ice cream dropped unto my leg. Ami chuckled and handed me a napkin. Blushing a little, I wiped it off. "I bet you'd miss your mommy, ne Ami-chan?"

"Oh, I will," the Senshi of Mercury assured me, "I'll miss everyone. But we have to follow our dreams sometimes and who knows when I'll get another opportunity like this..."

Seeing that for the moment, I couldn't win, I applied myself to my ice cream getting a sticky face and hands in the process. 'Maybe Ami will buy me another.' My tummy rumbled its approval of that thought.

As I'm popping the last of the delicious sugar cone into my mouth, I heard a voice that made me wince. "CHIBI-USA!!!!" Usagi shouted. I pivoted in my chair to see the teen come bolting down the stairs before racing over to our table.

"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan," Ami greeted.

"Chibi-Usa, I went to pick you up at school and you weren't there."

"You forgot me again," I replied smoothly.

"You're coming right home with me."

"Iie, Usagi, I was with Ami. We were having ice cream."

"I'm not going to... Ice cream?" she questioned. "And you didn't wanna take me?" Mother whined. Of course, this grated me the wrong way. "Not even Mamo-chan will buy me ice cream now. Nobody likes me."

"Don't be baka!" I snapped. "You forgot me. If you'd been there when school got out..."

"Mom'll have a fit!" Usagi whined.

"Well, you wouldn't get into trouble if you weren't so lazy and dumb!" I retorted. 'I have to get her to think about something besides Mamoru.'

"Why are you being so mean? You're just like Rei."

"You can't even face the truth, Odango Atama. No wonder Mamo-chan dumped you. You're useless and wouldn't make a very good mother." Usagi at that point burst into tears and fled the scene crashing into people as she left. I heard a little squeaking noise and turned to find Ami looking at me as if I've grown another head.

And then, Ami frowned. It's not a big frown but it's still a frown. "Usagi," she said to me, "That was not very nice. Usagi cares about you and I have to take some of the blame. I should have realized that you wouldn't be out by yourself."

"But Ami..." 'Damn it! She's right.'

"Come along. I'm taking you home and then go to juku."

- - - - -

My arrival home was more peaceful than I had planned. Ikuko came out and asked if I had a nice time with Ami. She thanked Ami for looking after me, especially because Usagi wasn't really feeling well.

Ami stood for a moment, a puzzled look on her face. I could tell she was trying to figure out why Grandmother wasn't going through the roof. I knew but wasn't about to offer the reason -- put simply, it was Luna-P. Of course, I had informed the amazing device earlier of my plans. It likely had taken care of matters.

The only issue that it would not handle was Usagi. After a minute or so, Ami left, saying she had some more studying to do before packing for her long trip the next day. I, on the other hand, started up the stairs but Ikuko stopped me.

"Nani Ikuko-mama?"

"Chibi-Usa-chan, could you play quietly for awhile? Usagi isn't feeling very well."

"Why?" I wondered, trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

"She's just feeling very sad, Chibi-Usa-chan. Maybe you could draw her a nice picture to cheer her up."

"Hai..." I agreed and headed upstairs.

The rest of that day passed quietly enough. I occupied myself with plans: both of how to get Mamoru and Mother back together and what I would do once I had the Ginzuishou. I even managed a nice sketch to cheer Mama up.

It was dark when I left the house. Usagi hadn't said a word during supper. There had to be something more bothering her than Mamoru. Possibly Ami's trip but I couldn't let that happen. The Sailor Senshi would need a full team to keep the Black Moon Family at bay.

Walking the streets alone was a little scary. Like it or not, I was a seven year old girl. I tried to keep to well-lit areas and prayed that I wouldn't get lost. With Luna-P following me though, I felt reasonably certain I'd be okay.

I arrived at the Ami's juku only a few minutes before it let out. When I saw her, I ran up calling out, "Ami-chan!"

"Chibi-Usa-chan, what are you doing out so late by yourself?"

"I have a favor to ask, Ami-chan. I want to come to your house and study. Usagi's making all sorta noise and reading manga."

"Well..." She seemed thoughtful and then nodded. "Okay, let's go. I still have a several matters to attend to."

- - - - -

From my position in the furo, I could see Diana's tail lashing back and forth. "Stop looking at me like that, Diana."

"That was no way to treat your mother, Small Lady," she hissed at me. I sighed a little bit.

"Do you want to hear the rest or not?" The kitten gave a curt nod and muttered something I couldn't catch.

- - - - -

This body can't stay up very late. The clock had only struck nine and my eyelids were beginning to droop. 'Is Ami onto me?' I wondered, 'She's been studying every moment since we got here.' I hadn't had any chance to search.

"Why don't you go to bed, Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"I'm not sleepy, Ami-chan," I lied.

She put down her textbook and regarded me curiously. "Chibi-Usa, where did you come from? You're not really Usagi's cousin. If you don't want to talk, it's ok. But if you don't have anywhere else to go, do you want to come here? I have to go somewhere soon."

'What a perfect opportunity.' "I come from the future," I began, "And Usagi is my mother."

"Now, Chibi-Usa-chan, don't fib," Ami chided me. "If you were really Usagi's musume, you wouldn't talk to her like you did." I started to argue but it was replaced by a massive yawn. "That proves that you're sleepy. Come on and I'll tuck you in. Tsukino-san would scold me for letting you stay up this late."

"But Ami..."

It was no use though. Ami marched me off to get me ready for bed and moments after my head touched the pillow, I was sound asleep.

I'll skip over the daily wake-up routine, though it looked like Ami hadn't moved. The Senshi of Mercury looked bright-eyed and appeared to be reading yet another textbook. Later that morning as we were walking, and I never really knew where we were going, we met Usagi.

"How was she, Ami-chan?" Mother asked, completely ignoring me, "It must have been hard looking after Chibi-Usa."

"Oh iie, she was very well behaved."

"Ami-chan, we're going to have a party for you."

"Iie," Ami protested.

"Hai, we don't want you to leave," I piped up. 'Mama needs you.'

"You have to go and follow your dream."

"I still have ten days left," Ami protested. I'm about to pipe up to say it's a lie when I see the quelling look in Mother's eyes.

"You have to go and be a great doctor," Usagi declared, "We're all counting on you." She then looks at me and added, "Mom told me to come and get you. So let's go home. We have chores."

- - - - -

I followed Usagi out of the house later that day. She met up with the others except Minako and Ami at a bus stop. As time passed, I started to feel very bored and restless. I almost wanted to pop out and scream "hi" but I assumed that would mean another fight with Usagi. I didn't need that.

After the eighth city bus passed, they began to look worried, then I saw them tense up and huddle for a moment. 'Nani? What's going on?' I wondered.

Then I heard Usagi ask, "But what about our gift? We can't go help Minako and not get Ami her present."

Running out of my hiding spot, I jumped in between the girls and announced, "I'll take it!" Before there can be any protest, I grabbed the parcel. 'Now how am I going to get to the airport?' As fate would have it, Mamoru came by in his car.

I guess what followed is, well, history. Ami didn't go to Germany, saying she could wait to study there another time. I did do as I promised, i.e., I kept Sailor Mercury where she was needed the most.

End of Chapter 3

Coming next in **Chapter 4 - An Old and Young Flame **

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	4. Chapter 4 An Old and Young Flame

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 ShoujoFiction .com by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comment are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 4 - An Old and Young Flame**

**O**ne day I came home from school feeling very sorry for myself. To put it simply, the day had been miserable. It all started that morning with Shingo tormenting me. He had loitered in the bathroom until I was near bursting, and then strolled out pretending he hadn't heard me.

Why he picks on me, I don't know. I never did anything to him. I can't remember him from my early childhood so long ago, but I'm sure he was never like this then.

The next indignation was being scolded by Ikuko for "dawdling". In retrospect, I suppose I deserved it because I had been dragging my feet. School was okay, except for my teacher making me stand outside in the hallway after I started daydreaming. The lesson was so boring who could blame me. What I was "daydreaming" about was first, how I was going to get my parents back together so I would exist and second, who was holding the Ginzuishou for Mother.

'Baka Usagi,' I chided myself, 'I should've known that Ami didn't have it.' If I could think of her to safeguard it, it would certainly be easy enough for the Black Moon Family to think of her as well. No, Mother was too clever to give it to the obvious person, I decided. 'But who has it?'

On the way home, I discovered that I had lost the picture I had drawn... It was meant as a peace offering to Usagi who had been short with me for the past couple of days. 'Maybe I should go back and look for it?'

Then it started to rain.

"Chibi-Usa-chan?" I gave a start and realized that I was standing in the entrance hall with the door wide open and the cold air rushing in. Usagi looked worried. "You okay, sweetheart?"

'Iie, I am not okay!' I wanted to tell her, 'My mother's in crystal, I'm soaked, you don't like me, you and Papa aren't speaking to each other, and the enemy is after me!' My mind didn't know how to react to what she said. My body did. I began to cry. I felt my bottom lip tremble and for a moment, I was able to keep the tears from spilling over my cheeks but then I gave up. I felt very tired all of a sudden.

Usagi strolled forward and hugged me. I wanted to protest that she'd get wet but it felt good. Mama hugged me and I hugged her back. Just a mother and her little girl. After a moment, I felt her one arm leave me and then, I heard the door swing shut.

"Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes." Usagi suggested this while pulling off one of my shoes. I sniffled and nodded my head.

'I know this,' I thought but couldn't seem to bring myself to do anything. She took off my other shoe and then scooped me up. As she carried me up the stairs, I settled my head onto her shoulder and closed my eyes.

When we got to my room, Usagi got out some dry clothes -- a pair of pink track pants and a blue sweater. While my socks weren't as wet as my school uniform, they were replaced as well. Now even as a seven year old, I'm quite capable of dressing myself although I occasionally had problems.

Now though, Usagi dressed me and I didn't mind. It felt nice to be cared for. After I was changed, she lifted me onto her lap and I snuggled against her.

"Why are you sad, Chibi-Usa-chan?" she asked finally. I shrugged feeling happy that Mama was simply holding me. I knew that my mission to the past was of the utmost importance but at that moment, I couldn't care less. As she started stroking my hair, I closed my eyes and slipped into a doze that lasted for some time.

I spent a very enjoyable evening. After supper, Mama and I went to the park. I ran around until I was exhausted. Even Mama ran around some. In this body, I'm just full of energy.

Having worked out most of my energy and stress, we started for home, taking our time and peering into various shops as we went. As we walked down the street holding hands, I glanced up and saw a contented smile on Usagi's face. That gave me a warm feeling and I pressed closer to her.

Usagi stopped. I felt puzzled and hoped I was giving her a puzzled kid look. "Ne, Chibi-Usa-chan," she said crouching down, "You feeling better?"

"Hai," I chirped and gave her my best smile. Smiling, she tapped me on the nose, which caused me to sneeze. Chuckling at my glare, she stood up and we headed for home.

That night, I "let" Usagi read me a story. As I listened with my eyes closed, I could picture that it's Mother sitting beside me. That the war was simply a horrible nightmare. That I really was a little girl with my whole life ahead of me. Sleep had almost overcome me by the time she finished the story.

I slowly open my eyes and give her a soft smile. She bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Arigato," I say softly. 'Mama.'

"I wish I knew where you came from, Chibi-Usa-chan." I opened my mouth to say something but it turned into a yawn. "Time to sleep."

'Hai,' I agreed, 'That's best.'

- - - - -

The next day, a Saturday, found me in better spirits. Perhaps, it had been Usagi acting very much like my mother. Perhaps, it was the fact that I had decided to relax.

Coming up from my chore of helping Grandmother with the lunch dishes, I padded down the hall in socked feet. Usagi was planning on going over to the Hikawa Shrine that afternoon to help Rei. I wanted to go too.

Tapping on Mother's door produced no response. "Onee-chan?" 'I thought Mama was up here. Did she already leave?' I hadn't heard her go out. After giving it a little more thought, this kid did the natural kid thing and pushed the door open. I saw my teenage future mother bent over her desk.

'Oh, Mama's studying!' I padded over to her. I could see Luna sitting on the desk with a strange look on her face. It looked resigned. 'I know she isn't very good at homework but why's Luna looking like that?' Then I heard it -- Usagi was snoring.

Sighing, I was about to leave when a very kid-like thing popped into my head. Now before I tell you what it was, maybe I should tell you that I saw Usagi more as a big kid than as a teen. Sometimes she was far more of a child than I ever was.

- - - - -

Diana gave me a sour look. "Okay, okay," I grumbled at her, "You know I don't think like that now." 'Much.' The Lunar kitten just kept glaring at me.

- - - - -

My idea was simple. I was feeling full of energy. My best subject was P.E., which was something for me. I just love it especially the running and the athletics, the simple act of playing. I could forget about all my problems. Anyway, I was determined to have some fun. I hoped Usagi would join me like the previous day or at least come and watch before we continued to the shrine.

Sneaking up to the dozing Usagi, I reached forward and started tickling her, something I remembered doing when I really was this age.

Usagi gave a screech of surprise and sprang upwards. She whirled on me and shouted, "What did you do that for, spore?!?"

My good mood rushed away from me. I said in a sad voice, "I just was havin' fun." I allowed myself to pout a little.

"A little fun, ne? You call scaring me half to death fun?" the teen raged, "I'll show you..." Usagi started towards me.

'Mama's lost her mind,' I worried. "Don't be mad at me, Usagi-oneechan." The blonde froze.

"Nani?"

"Usagi-oneechan, please don't be mad." I tired to remember the sad puppy-dog expression my children gave me. "Please? I just wanna wake ya up 'cause you were going over to the shrine."

A look of typical Usagi panic spread across Mother's face. "Oh my gosh! I forgot I'm s'ppose to be meeting the others to help Rei!" She glanced at the clock and then gave me a smile that brought my good mood back. "Gomen, pumpkin. Arigato. Won't Rei be surprised when I show up on time." With that, she rushed from the room.

- - - - -

Fortunately, Usagi waited for me. Correction, Grandfather made her wait for me. He didn't want me underfoot. Usagi grumbled enough to give the expected complaint and then set out with me in tow. I took Usagi's hand almost automatically. It was such a nice day though. The weather was not as warm as it had been. Still, the sunny day and the smells of spring served to cheer me up. Usagi seemed lost in her own thoughts, likely of Father. The thought of Father sent a jolt through me. If I didn't distract myself, I'd likely start to bawl.

Trying to break the silence, I declared, "Usagi-chan, I wanna go to the park."

Usagi stopped and regarded me. "Chibi-Usa-chan, I promised Rei that I'd help her." She fidgeted for a moment and then continued, "What if we go to Rei's now, and on the way home, we can go to the park?"

"Please?" I asked. I have a feeling of being pent up. If I don't have a good run or something, I just know I'll get into mischief. I could understand about my own children and grandchildren's fidgetiness at this age.

"Well, I don't know..." Usagi glanced at her watch. "Hai, we have a little time I suppose." She then gave me a look that I remember Mother giving me. "But when I say we're leaving, we'll LEAVE."

"Gotcha!" I agreed and sped down the street.

"Wait for me!" she called out after me.

My romp in the park lasted longer than I expected. Usagi had got talking to someone I didn't know. Of course, she acted all mysterious and stuff when I questioned her later and wouldn't tell me. I later learned that it had been another girl named Osaka Naru. It seems funny that Mother has a friend that isn't a Senshi. We got to the Hikawa Shrine and as usual, found the other girls were already there waiting.

"You're late!" Rei accused. I think those will be her final words before she dies. 'I wonder if her mama said that to her when she was born?' Of course, this set me to giggling. Usagi, naturally, took it the wrong way and thought I was laughing at her.

"Jeez, Rei. She wanted to go to the park!" Usagi complained.

"Odango Atama, don't blame your laziness on Chibi-Usa. She's just a little kid." I made an indignant noise at that but the Senshi of Fire ignored me. "Look, just go and change," she directed us. So that Mother wouldn't get into a fight, I put my hands on her rump and pushed her forward.

"Come on," I suggested which got a chuckle out of the other girls. Usagi was not taking this treatment well.

- - - - -

Much to my chagrin, Aino Minako declared that I looked "_super kawaii_". Personally, I think the blonde needs her eyes examined. The red and white Shinto priestess robes did not complement either my pink hair or my _petite_ figure. Mama looked beautiful in hers though.

As we worked, Rei complained about her grandfather, the old Shinto priest I had impersonated when I first arrived. I didn't know what all the fuss was about. He seemed kind enough to me. I observed that Mars never has a nice thing to say about anyone... except herself. Ami, of course, is in charge of the money and her fingers glided over the abacus she's using.

'Baka,' I thought childishly after I was told that maybe when I "grow up", I can help look after the money. If she only knew... Anyway, Usagi told me not to sulk. 'I'm not sulking,' I pouted silently, 'I'm just bored.' Minako, harebrained as always (_yes, she does get better by my time_), is more interested in flirting with boys than actually working. Makoto, to my surprise, seems to be right up there with her although not to such an extreme.

Even when he isn't talking to her, Usagi only has eyes for Mamoru. Before I can say anything about how boring this is, Rei exploded into another tirade about her grandfather.

"What's he doing, Rei-chan?" Usagi questioned finally, "What's this '_new business_' of his?"

"Come on. You have to see this for yourself, Usagi." Not being told to stay put, I tagged along. One of the shrine buildings had been converted over to what looked like a wrestling ring. A sign outside read "Protect Este". Inside, Grandpa Hino and his young acolyte Yuuichiro were in tights doing something reminiscent of the mating dance of some alien creature.

'Weird,' I thought to myself before curiosity forced me to ask, "Nani? What is it?" At that instant, Grandpa Hino strolled out with a huge grin on his face.

"This is a fine establishment to teach young women how to protect themselves." I stared at him in bewilderment. Usagi did the same.

"It's not right, Ojii-san," Rei argued.

"I'm trying to provide value to the community," the old man retorts.

"All you want to do is play around with girls!"

"Is that so bad, Rei?" he countered.

I blinked as the realization hit me, i.e. Mars' grandfather was a perverted old man.

"Hai!" she exploded and then said in a haughty voice, "I don't care what happens to you." With that, she stormed away.

"Don't let her worry you... Ne," the old priest asked eyeing Mother, "Do you want to join?"

"He-he aaaahhh..." she stuttered and chased after her brunette friend. I'm about to comment when Usagi suddenly came back, grabbed me around the waist, put a hand over my mouth, and hissed out, "Come on, Chibi-Usa-chan."

"Nrfmble!" I tried to protest but it was no good.

- - - - -

I had a plan. While Mama and the girls continued to help Rei, I'd offer her grandfather my help. He wasn't too interested at first but I just kept following him around. Eventually he relented and set me to sweeping. Let me tell you that using a broom bigger than you are is hard work. By the time I was done, I had had a good workout.

Plopping down on the ground, I watched Yuuichiro hang some banners on the wall while Rei pretended not to care. It was obvious to me that Rei and Yuuichiro were attracted to each other. I understand his attraction to Rei but the opposite? Well, he does have a likable roguish quality I suppose. Certainly, he wasn't the type of man I normally found attractive, but what amazed me was that Rei wouldn't acknowledge her feelings for him. I chalked it up to her still being just a schoolgirl in this time. She still had a way to go to become the Rei I knew back home.

As the young man finished his work, I read the banner he had hung. It declared "Strength is beauty, beauty is youth." If that were true, I'd be the strongest one around.

"We have lots of work to do!" Grandpa Hino declared. My heart leapt into my throat as I tumbled from my seat. He grinned down at me while I countered with a glare.

Just then, Usagi came in and stared at me for a moment wondering why I was sitting on the ground. "Come on, Chibi-Usa-chan, it's time to go."

"Iie..." I whined, "I was helping Hino-ojiisan."

"We're all done for today. We'll come back tomorrow."

"But I wanna stay and help," I argued. "Please Onee-chan?" I hadn't had a chance for a search yet. The teen gave me a puzzled look. "Pretty please?!" I turned on the sugar and gave her my best little kid begging impression.

Usagi suddenly turned serious and offered, "Ne, Chibi-Usa, I'll make you a deal."

"Honto?"

"I have something to do for an hour or so. You can stay here IF you'll promise me that you'll be here when I get back." She stooped down and stared directly into my eyes. "Because unlike Mom, I'm not gonna put up with you taking off. Understand?"

"Hai!" I quickly agreed. 'Usagi is definitely my mother!' I mused. There wasn't anybody else who could match that look.

"Well... that's a good idea," Rei remarked.

"Nani?" the old man chimed in. I hadn't expected Rei to agree either.

"Sohu can babysit you," Rei remarked. This struck me as funny and I giggled.

After a short argument, the priest conceded. Rei remarked gruffly that I better not get underfoot or she'd feed me to the Great Fire. Usagi retorted that it'd probably get indigestion.

'Oh! You're both going to get it!'

Not wanting to take anymore of this abuse, I wandered off. My plan to stay had succeeded. The sunshine was nice with only a few fluffy clouds marring the sky.

The next little while found me busy. Helping the old guy out made me feel better about the sleeping potion incident even if he didn't remember it. Once everything's set up, we waited but nothing happened. Time passed and Usagi was due back soon. I was ready to feign having to get ready to return home so I could search Rei's room.

He sighed. "No one is coming, Chibi-Usa-chan."

"Maybe if we make a sign."

"I sent Yuuichiro out but he isn't back yet."

"I'm a good artist, Ojii-san. You go stand down by the street and see if they're coming. I'll make us a sign. It won't take long." He conceded with a sigh before walking towards a side entrance.

The sign ended up taking longer to make than I thought, mostly because I needed to think like a kid. I tried to remember how my children and grandchildren drew signs and other pictures. How a child of seven would word such a sign. I had to be careful to use only hiragana and plenty of colors. Once finished, I looked around to ask Rei her opinion and found her deep in meditation.

'Sugoi! Now's my chance,' I decided and ran back to Rei's room. I quickly changed out of my priestess robes and began my search of Rei's room. I barely got started before she came in, shooed me out, and asked me to go find her grandfather. 'Kami-sama, did she see me?' I worried, 'I think she bought that I was looking for a marker. I'll just have to wait. But there's so many places that she could have hid it.' Picking up my sign, I walked to where I suggested Rei's grandfather wait and pondered my options.

He was there. The old man appeared dejected as I came up to stand in front of him. He didn't seem to notice me at first.

"Well?"

"Ojii-san, one Chibi-Usa super special design." I bowed to him before holding out the sign. He smiled. "No Customers?"

"Iie, I've been trying to attract them though."

"This sign will help."

"I hope so. I want to see beautiful girls get strong."

"If I join, will it make me strong?" He nodded and started babbling about how it will make me very strong. At that moment, a fleeting image of me spanking Usagi popped into my head. "I'll join," I volunteered. 'Jeez, I must really feel sorry for the old guy. And even if Usagi is a big kid, I wouldn't ever...'

He sighed. "Well, Chibi-Usa-chan, I'd prefer some older girls but I guess I can't be picky."

"Hey!" I squawked. 'Picky? He wouldn't think so if he saw me my true age.' A rumbling sound approached. At first, I thought it was an earthquake but then, I noticed the old man's eyes grow round and look expectantly. I turned around and saw Yuuichiro leading a pack of young women towards the shrine.

'Rei might actually be right about this.' Sighing, I climbed back up to the shrine to see where else I could look.

- - - - -

Usagi was very proud of me when she got back and promised me a special treat tomorrow. You wouldn't think that would get me so worked up but it did. I kept pestering her to tell me what she was going to get me but she wouldn't tell. Eventually, Ikuko stepped in and told me to stop pestering Usagi. 'Mama's quite capable of getting me not to pester her. All she has to do is ask!' I thought. Of course, Usagi wouldn't.

Somehow, I waited, though it was sheer torture. For one thing, Mother rarely gave me "treats". The anticipation was driving me crazy. Upon waking, I leapt from bed not bothering to change from my pajamas since it was Sunday. I spent as little time in the bathroom as I possible could before rushing into Usagi's room, ready to demand she explain what we would be doing.

Much to my surprise, she wasn't there. This really puzzled me so I turned and padded down the hallway in my bare feet and downstairs I went. I could hear someone in the kitchen clanking about. Quickening my pace, I found Usagi in the kitchen.

My mouth swung open and I stood there gaping at the teenager. I didn't even think Mother could boil water! She certainly does not cook. So, imagine my surprise when I found her in the kitchen and making something. Immediately, my mind turned the "treat" into "torture".

"Ohayo Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi said cheerfully when she noticed me. Then she frowned a little. "Go put your slippers on or Mom will scold you." I just stood there trying to figure out what she was doing. "Come on, Chibi-Usa, your feet will get cold."

"What are you doing, Usagi-chan?" I squeaked out.

"That's a surprise. Now go get your slippers." Turning me around, I felt her give me a gentle swat on the rump to get me moving. Still trying to figure out what Usagi could be making, I went and got my slippers.

- - - - -

"We're they Her Majesty's pancakes?" Diana asked.

"Hai!" I replied licking my lips, "I thought they were going to be disgusting and was trying to find a way to get out of eating them."

"Baka."

"That's what I thought when I tasted them. They were sugoi!" My tummy rumbled. "Well, I'm hungry and I've been in here long enough." Climbing out of the furo, I grabbed a towel and started drying myself off. "Anyway, after breakfast, Momoko called and invited me over so I went. Usagi said she'd come and get me before going over to Rei's that afternoon."

- - - - -

As usual, Usagi was late picking me up but I didn't mind. Momoko and I had had fun playing together. It was nice having someone who didn't know who I was. Who would tell me exactly what she thought without worrying about offending the "Crown Princess".

We were so engrossed in playing that at first, I didn't realize that Usagi was there. For a moment, I didn't want to leave but I figured that if anything, Momoko's parents wanted me out from underfoot.

Usagi was acting as if I was going to rip her head off for being late so I tried to reassure her that things were okay. I had fun with Momoko and wasn't upset with her. Anyway, we got to the shrine just in time to see a worried look on Rei. "Where's everybody, Rei-chan?"

"They left," the priestess answered distractedly, "Sohu's school bothers me, Usagi. I sense something." I perked up at this. Rei was always intuitive.

Running over to the building, we heard crashing inside. I slid the door open just a little as Usagi told me not to look. The chaotic scene sent shivers up my spine as one woman was slammed to the mat by another one. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted someone that I recognized -- **Cooan!**

Backing away in fear, I turned and took off. 'Kami-sama, I have to find some place to transform!' Then I worried, 'Can I transform?' I had to try. Mama and Rei didn't stand a chance against Cooan alone. Where was Sailor Moon? I wished that I could contact her.

I stopped and looked around. I was in a secluded spot on the shrine grounds. The bushes were high enough that I should be concealed from sight. I made my flicking motion to gain access to my subspace pocket. When my hand came back empty, I frowned and tried it again. Again, nothing happened, no brooch. Concentrating, I strained to reach inside my subspace pocket.

"Nothing?!" I questioned to my empty hand. But if I can't transform... 'Iie, I have to try...' "MOON PRISM POWER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Again, nothing happened. "**MOON PRISM POWER!!!**" I shouted again. I could feel my throat tighten as my eyes filled with tears.

I'd been deceiving myself. I can't transform. I don't know where the Ginzuishou is and worst of all, I'm in a little girl's body. The fear I felt at the sight of Cooan wasn't out of an adult's fear of something dangerous but my child's body reacting to panic. I ran away and hid leaving my mother and one of her best friends to face Cooan. And there's nothing I can do!

- - - - -

I could hear the battle off in the distance but I didn't move. Eventually everything became quiet. A few moments later, I heard Usagi calling me. 'Thank Kami-sama, she's all right!' With a tear-streaked face and an urgent need to be hugged, I came out of my hiding place and ran to her.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi said while giving me a hug. Sniffing like the child I was, I hugged her back. "I have to talk to Rei. Can you wait here?" I nodded, not really wanting her to leave. She smiled and patted me on the head.

I sat there gloomily on the wooden veranda, my legs dangling over the edge. I was startled to hear someone coming along sounding very happy. I looked up to Grandpa Hino and Yuuichiro in tights coming along.

"What are you going, Ojii-san?" I questioned.

"We're getting ready for my new business."

"The other one flopped?"

"Hai, but it was too violent," the old man explained, "This is a jazz dance studio now!" With that, he marched in and put on some music. His acolyte followed.

I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. 'You know,' I mused to myself, 'Hino-ojiisan picks himself up and continues on. Nothing gets him down.'

The music started me to thinking and I rushed off to use Luna-P. Moments later, I was dancing along side the pair in a set of cute tights and headband.

"Usagi needs to do this with all the sweets she eats," I absently commented, "She's too fat!" I didn't know it then but Mama had heard me.

End of Chapter 4

Coming next in **Chapter 5 - Learning What's at Stake**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	5. Chapter 5 Learning What's at Stake

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 ShoujoFiction .com by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comment are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 5 - Learning What's at Stake**

**I** had just finished changing into my pajamas when Grandmother came up into the room with a tray. "Arigato Ikuko-mama," I said as she set it on the desk. "Ne, do you know when Usagi will be home?"

"Likely by her curfew, Chibi-Usa-chan," Ikuko answered.

I got up and walked over to my desk. Grandmother was just turning to descend the stairs when I asked, "Ikuko-mama?"

"Hai?"

"Why did you change your mind?" She just looked at me for a moment with a cryptic smile and then continued on her way. Making a frustrated noise, I pulled out the chair and plopped down before my supper. 'No dessert... Oh well...'

"I guess you never did find the Ginzuishou at Rei's, ne Small Lady?"

"Iie," I mumbled around a mouth full of food. "I searched that place pretty good too." I swallowed and sighed a little to my feline friend before adding, "Mama's going to come down on me like a thunderstorm." That thought stirred a memory...

- - - - -

Sadly, there came a day when I discovered that Luna-P wouldn't fix ALL the problems associated with my mission. I awoke that morning to the distant sound of thunder. Even as an adult, thunder still bothered me, a trait that I shared with my mother. However, not being an adult now, my reaction to it was much stronger.

Of course, the last thing I wanted to do was go to school and show the other kids, especially Momoko, how scared I was. So, I drew the covers up around me and prayed I would catch cold. When Grandmother came in, her smile faltered.

"What's the matter, Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Ikuko-mama, I don't feel real good," I fibbed, "I feel hot."

She crossed the room and placed her hand on my forehead. "Well..." She sounded doubtful. I tried to cough in a realistic manner. "I suppose taking your temperature wouldn't hurt."

That statement sent a shaft of fear through me greater than even the thunder could. Before I could think of a way to extract myself from the situation, my grandmother was out of the room. 'Damn it! Why'd I do that?'

Now I was scared for two reasons: First, I had seen the primitive medical instruments they used in the past. Ami collected them. By my standards, the Tsukino's used devices that were practically stone-aged. Second and more importantly, I was about to be exposed in a fib. To my parents, and I can only assume grandparents, fibbing was about the worse thing a kid could do.

'Better not tempt fate.' I leapt from bed and managed to don most of my school uniform before Ikuko returned. As she opened the door, I could hear complaints from across the hall.

"You're getting dressed?"

"Gomen. I'm... okay, Ikuko-mama," I assured her, "I think it was 'cause of the covers."

"I'm glad to hear that, Chibi-Usa-chan," she remarked with a knowing look and then continued, "Get ready. Usagi will walk you to school today." I found out much later that Usagi had tried my same ploy, unsuccessfully, when she was a little girl.

'Well,' I thought, 'That explains the growling from her room.'

- - - - -

Yes, Mother was in a surly mood the entire time we walked to school. I prudently kept quiet. When we reached Juuban Elementary School's gates, Usagi gave me such an intense glare that I thought I'd melt. "Chibi-Usa, you do as Mom says and stay here until somebody picks you up after school! Understand?"

"What did I do?!" I complained.

"Just stay out of trouble," she told me and stalked away. Perplexed, I entered the school.

Over the course of the day, the storm continued to build. I did gain some solace in the fact that I wasn't the only one in my class who was nervous.

I was a little peeved at the storm for ruining P.E. class. True, we had a gymnasium we could hold class in but it wasn't the same. Art was fun and they did have some interesting activities in the gym during recess.

The school day ended on a sour note. My teacher handed back the math test from the previous day and much to my surprise, I had flunked it. And worse, I had flunked it by a large enough margin to clearly demonstrate that I hadn't been paying attention. I didn't need the extra attention drawn to me. I could only guess I had lost count on how many questions I needed to miss to get a "C".

It had started raining heavily sometime before but it wasn't until the bell had sounded, that the first major peals of thunder rolled over Tokyo. They came booming down loud enough to vibrate the windows. I felt it in my bones and for an instant, the lights flickered out. Several kids yelped in surprise. I think I was one of them.

The lights came back on and I tried to put on a brave face. It helped that Momoko appeared rather relaxed.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, wanna come over to my place? I gotta new Sailor V DVD."

"Can't, Momo-chan," I whined, "Gotta stay here."

"Too bad. Maybe tomorrow then," Momoko replied. We chatted as we made our way to the entrance. Her dad was there and I greeted him as Momoko exchanged her school slippers for her street shoes.

After she left, I chatted with a few other stranglers until their parents came. Eventually, just me and two other little kids were left. Every clap of thunder sent my heart jumping.

'You're being baka,' I told myself sternly, 'It's just thunder.' I really hate the poor emotional control I have in this body. 'Maybe if I just think of something else...' Then, one of the little kids started to cry. "Cheer up," I told him with a smile, "It'll be okay." He sniffled and tried to screw on a brave face for me. I think they both would have started bawling had not their parents showed up a few minutes later.

Now, I was all alone. "Moshi moshi?" I called out. The silence that responded pressed down on me. I looked out the window and cringed away as a bolt of lightning streaked down from the dark sky. 'Why isn't anybody here?' There had to be someone. 'But if I went looking and Ikuko showed up, she'd be worried. "Sensei? Moshi moshi?" I called again. "Anyone here?" 'I'm alone.'

Papa is all alone. The thought of Father brought tears to my eyes. 'I wonder how he's doing?' Without me there, he could easily work himself to exhaustion. 'Mama can't help him. And if he isn't well, then...' An irrational streak grabbed me and at that instant, another bolt of lightning flashed in the sky. 'I've spent too long here!' I worried, 'I'll never find the Ginzuishou. Mama and the Sailor Senshi here can't help me!' They didn't trust me. 'It's all my fault!'

That's when the reality really hit me. I was truly alone. Crying, I ran out into the darkness, the storm rumbling overhead and the cold heavy rain soaking me through.

- - - - -

I don't know how long it was before I stopped running. I was in an alley next to an old building. It gave me some protection from the rain. Faithful Luna-P nudged me and I hugged it for a moment. Then gently pushing it back, I depressed its nose as I have done a few times since I arrived. One eye lit up. At first as before, only a screen of snow appeared (the same as all the other times), then a fuzzy image that I recognized coalesced.

"Small Lady."

"Puu..." I squeaked sounding so very childish and not caring. "I wanna go home, please Puu. I wanna use the Key."

"You cannot, Small Lady," Sailor Pluto countered, "You must stay in the past and find the Ginzuishou."

"I can't, Puu. I tried!"

"Look to the Sailor Senshi." Before I could say anything more, Pluto terminated the connection. 'Puu... She doesn't want me to go home. Why? Something must have happened to Papa!' A crack of thunder made me start. 'Mama! Papa!' I thought and began to cry again. I ran from the alley and into a nearby shop. "Why can't I go home?" I asked myself, "I wanna go home." I had to go home no matter what Pluto said.

Pulling the Time Key out, I raised it above my head and called upon its power to open the pathway to the Gate of Time. For one glorious moment, I believed it was working and then, everything started to go wrong. Suddenly, I was weightless and slowly floating in the air as if gravity had ceased to exist.

'Damn it! Pluto blocked me!' I raged and lost the small amount of control I had managed to steal back. The same thing that happened in the shrine happened again. I was bathed in light and I felt a tremendous surge of magical energy. Moments after it faded, a Droid appeared.

"IIE!" I yelled. Spinning quickly, I tried to swim through the air. It was working but the Droid was after me. 'I can't let it get me!' I swam harder. Finally, I got through a door, shot into the next room, and to my surprise and consternation, found all four of the girls there floating weightless like me. 'They're not even transformed!' I observed with growing panic, 'They don't stand a chance!'

I heard the Droid shout. As it attacked, a massive wind caught me and the other Senshi hurling us into a far wall. I squealed in pain as I bit my tongue. The enemy closed on me and for an instant, I thought all was lost -- then Sailor Moon appeared.

"For love and justice, I'm the Pretty Sailor-suited Senshi Sailor Moon. That sudden rain and thunder was you! For disturbing the peaceful city and bringing fear to little children, I won't forgive you. I'll punish you in place of the Moon!"

I watched then as Sailor Moon attacked and was beaten back. For a few moments, the Droid had the upper hand, then that Tuxedo Kamen guy showed up again. I winced. His speech was even cornier than Sailor Moon's, if that was possible.

I had hopes of finding out who Sailor Moon was when she used an attack called "Moon Princess Halation". I thought it was neat to have an attack named after you.

After the Droid disintegrated, I slowly floated to the ground with a sigh. I pulled out my key to examine it. 'Why didn't it work?' I wondered. A few seconds later, gravity in the room reasserted itself causing the girls to drop to the ground heavily. I was lucky. The others never transformed, if it hadn't been for Sailor Moon...

We went outside. The storm was over and the sun was creating a beautiful sunset, including a rainbow.

I immediately came under fire from the girls who wanted to know everything. It was too public a place and my emotions were still churning. To my surprise, Tuxedo Kamen saved me. He gathered me up in his strong arms. I'll admit it felt nice to be held right then. We walked to a footbridge and watched the sunset. In a way, Tuxedo Kamen makes me think of Father.

Soon after, Usagi showed up looking ready to explode. "Where were you, young lady?!?" she demanded of me.

"Now Usagi..." Tuxedo Kamen interjected.

"Hush!" she snarled at him. "Usagi," she stated to me in a very cold voice, "I told you to wait!"

"You were late, you overgrown Odango Atama!" I snorted. "No wonder Mamoru dumped you!" 'I was almost killed for Kami's sake. Don't you care?'

Usagi's face went beet red. She stood there sputtering for a moment, and then fixed me with an icy look. "We are going straight home, young lady. And I know Mom won't approve of what you did. You scared me half to death!" She held out her hand and commanded, "Now come along!"

I was let down and for a moment, I was reluctant to take Usagi's hand. Unfortunately, there was no way I could avoid it. Once I had her hand, she started marching off down the street. I had to almost jog to keep up.

- - - - -

It was here that my floating companion let me down. As I had expected, Grandmother was livid when Usagi related what I had done. I hedged about the issue until I saw that she wasn't going to buy it. 'I hate doing this in front of Usagi but..,' I thought as I bounced Luna-P. "Luna-P Henge!" I shouted. My command though didn't work. Luna-P did not change into the umbrella I needed.

I didn't get a chance to try again because Ikuko snatched the ball out of my hands. What was even stranger was that Luna-P allowed her. "What you did is very serious, Chibi-Usa," Ikuko scolded, "Usagi told you to wait at school, ne?"

"Hai..." I admitted after a short pause.

"Now tell me why you didn't?"

That's when I realized that this was a type of diplomatic situation. I had handled tough negotiations with heads of state. I could certainly handle this too. Dredging up the worst memories of the war that I could, I managed to bring tears into my eyes. Sniffling a little, I began, "It was REALLY scary, Ikuko-mama. Nobody was there 'n' it thundered lots." Yes, my studies of my friends' speech patterns was paying off. Clasping my hands behind my back, I shuffled from one foot to the other.

"I didn't wanna be bad but everybody left 'n' I gotst left all alone and it got real dark outside. I thought I was there for-ever and nobody came." Tears flowed freely down my face now. "Onee found me and I was okay 'cause I was with Ami 'n' Rei 'n' Minako... and even Makoto. Mako-oneechan wouldn't let nothing happen to me."

"Nani? Now just a minute!" Usagi broke in at this point.

"Ami said we should go straight home but one of those scary youma showed up."

"Oh my..." Ikuko exclaimed. She crouched down and in a typical maternal fashion, examined me to make sure I wasn't hurt. "Well, that storm was scary, ne Chibi-Usa-chan?" I sniffled and nodded. She pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around her neck and snuggled against her.

Grandmother lifted me up and hugged me for a moment. I could hear Mother sputtering in the background. "Usagi, you should have been more responsible. I trusted you to pick Chibi-Usa up instead of buying manga."

"But Mom..." Usagi began to whine.

"No buts, young lady. Until you get at least seventy on a test, you are going to be grounded."

"That'll take FOREVER," I commented while turning to look over my arm at my fuming mother.

"Listen here, spore..."

"Usagi!" Ikuko snapped. I'm sure Grandmother would have said more but I sneezed. "Come on, Chibi-Usa. We should get you into some warm clothes. Usagi, watch supper for me and don't let anything burn or else!" With that, Grandmother carried me off upstairs. Usagi glared at me and I decided to stick my tongue out at her for good measure.

- - - - -

"Grandmother's idea of dry clothing nearly made me puke. They were bunny-footed pajamas with a sickeningly kawaii kitten on the front." I sighed. "At least, they don't make me put them on anymore." That might change given what happened with Mother this afternoon though.

"You were very lucky, Small Lady," Diana commented.

I'm not sure if she's commenting about me escaping from the Droid or the fact I had escaped punishment. "Yeah, I was," I agreed.

"So what's that energy beam?" I just stared at her. "Nani?"

"Ne, you don't know?" Diana shook her head. I guessed Luna and Artemis had never told her. "Well, neither did I at the time so you're just gonna havta wait." My kitten advisor growled and unsheathed her claws. I was startled at first until I heard footsteps. Turning around, I saw Shingo coming up the stairs.

"Mom wants your tray, Chibi-Usa," my preteen uncle announced from the top step.

"Well, here it is," I said and moved back so he can take it.

"Can't you just hand it to me? Please?" he requested. I was puzzled but got up to take the tray to him. He grinned slightly, turned, and went back down the stairs.

"That was weird."

"Mama says he's scared of cats," Diana commented and set about cleaning her face.

"Weird," I remarked again, "Anyway, Diana-chan, the next few weeks were pretty quiet. It was about middle of July when things heated up again." The kitten groaned. "Gomen. I mean the weather was very hot, even for that time of year. I can't remember the exact day but I think it was a Sunday because I know I was out early in the morning walking through the park." Diana gave me a stern look. "Kami-sama, I asked Ikuko-mama first, of course."

"Good," the kitten squeaked which irritated me.

"What was really funny were these two little boys were hitting on me."

"Honto?"

"Honto. Minako saved Luna-P and me from them. Mamoru was still acting all mysterious and stuff. He wouldn't talk to Mama. I also found out that I was right -- there were more of those fashion-impaired sisters running around. I heard that from Luna. She and Usagi were talking about it one night."

"Did you ever search the other Senshi's houses, Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Hai, I went with Minako next. I figured with her being the Commander and all, Mama would give it to her to protect. Let me tell you, I regretted that assumption. Ms. Aino is nice and makes a fine Senshi commander but this teen version is... well... too much." Diana gave me a puzzled look. "Usagi and the other girls might have treated me like a kid but at least, I was definitely seven, which is bad enough. To Minako, I was five years old... at most. She wanted me to play with a little kindergarten friend of hers named Sayama Mei. She acted like I was her imouto or something."

"Scary."

"Hai, VERY scary. Thank Kami-sama, she isn't like that in the future. I admit Mei's a nice kid and all. Anyway, Makoto was scary too. The size difference alone made me nervous. I figured that that size would make her the prefect person to protect the Ginzuishou. Mama had to have given it to her. I helped Makoto cook one day and take care of her plants." I sighed, put my elbows on the desk, and rested my chin in my hands. "All that work and I didn't have any luck finding it."

"Why didn't you just tell Her Majesty?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head slowly. "Couldn't. Usagi was sending me mixed signals. One minute, she'd be a complete ditz. The next minute, she'd be all responsible and act like a mom. I did start clearing things with Mama and that seemed to be okay with Obaa-san. Apparently, she trusted Usagi enough to know what she wouldn't approve of."

"What do you mean she started to act like a mom?"

"Well Diana... like the time she helped me make curry for my school. At first, she didn't wanna but when she found me trying, and I might add failing miserably, she offered to help despite my protests." I wasn't about to mention to the kitten that Usagi had caught me crying. This small body was prone to that when I got frustrated despite my best efforts. "Me, Usagi, and Mamoru had a practice session that day. There was a battle but besides that, I felt like we were a family. I felt like I did when I was little -- warm and safe."

"I just can't understand how you would act that way, Small Lady," Diana commented, "You're a princess. A grown one at that... kinda."

"Nani?"

"Not telling Usagi or even the others," Diana elaborated, "The future was in peril."

"I was... I just... I guess that I wanted to be cuddled. I really didn't wanna deal with the whole issue of saving the future and I knew that Pluto wouldn't let me home without the Ginzuishou at least. 'Sides, you know first hand the changes in temperament that happens when your body regresses."

"True, but still..."

I sighed. 'I guess Diana might have a point.' I could see where she thought I was behaving like a spoiled little girl. One who thought she should be allowed to do anything she wanted. 'How am I going to explain it to her... Hmm... Let's see... Maybe the story about the island will soothe her.'

End of Chapter 5

Coming next in **Chapter 6 - The Wonders of Luna-P**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	6. Chapter 6 The Wonders of LunaP

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 ShoujoFiction .com by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comment are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 6 - The Wonders of Luna-P**

**T**o put it plainly, Luna-P has saved me from getting into hot water on numerous occasions. Without its help, my mission was sure to fail. I still don't think I did anything wrong. It was just how things appeared to Usagi.

The other problem was that I just didn't know how to act like a kid. Being 902 means that your childhood is in the very distant past. I rediscovered that a child's life is restrictive in the extreme. I found it quite aggravating to be mandated to ask for permission, or be denied something simply because of my "_apparent_" age. With Ikuko, I could easily bypass this via Luna-P (if it was within mission parameters) and after a while, even that wasn't necessary all the time. I guess Luna-P had softened her parental blocks, so I typically managed to sweet-talk my way past any restrictions she wanted to impose on me.

The one that I really had trouble with was Usagi. I couldn't in good conscious use Luna-P on Mother. I simply had to be careful and if worse came to worse, I spent some time in a corner or in my room until I could get a hold of my grandmother. She would inevitably reverse her daughter's decision and tell the teen to stop being mean to her "little cousin".

It was worst when we were in public places. On those occasions, I had to act like a little kid. Let me give you an example...

It was coming to the end of July. The once green grass was starting to look a little parched. The setting sun blazed on the horizon like a giant ball of fire. I was in Usagi's room, the only place that seemed to have any air movement in the whole house. I was half dozing trying to catch up on the sleep I had lost because of the heat, when the door burst open.

"Chibi-Usa-chan?" Usagi called out. I glowered at her. The blonde seemed to be quite perky despite the oppressive heat. She was wearing a set of purple shorts and a blue halter-top.

"Nani?" I grumbled out, flopping back onto the bed.

"Wanna go see a movie?"

Now unless I was mistaken, theaters of this time have air conditioning. "Hai," I quickly agreed before she changed her mind and peeled myself off the bed. 'Arigato Mama.' I grimaced as I felt sweat... I mean perspiration (princesses perspire they don't sweat) trickle down my back. Anyway, giving a very **un**princess-like pull at my clothing, which was sticking to me, I headed for the door. "So what's playing, Onee-chan?"

"You'll really like it," Usagi declared with energy.

- - - - -

After finding out what the movie was, I should have done something to get Usagi to take me home. I should have realized it was some anime film for little kids. I quickly suggested another movie but to no avail; Usagi refused to even consider it. I think she wanted to see it herself and needed an excuse, me, in case Rei or one of the other girls saw her. Still, I was quite prepared to leave, air conditioning or not. The only reason I decided to stay and watch the thing was because I spotted Momoko and some of my other school friends in the audience.

I figured if Momoko was excited about it, I had better be as well. It was certain to be the talk of the schoolyard for the next few days. So, I resolved to grin and bear it. It's embarrassing to admit now but the movie wasn't all that bad. I certainly wasn't bored with it and found myself getting as worked up as the other kid... members of the audience. I could tell Mother was enjoying it too. I did have one advantage over my classmates in that I caught the occasional adult reference that was mixed in. I was careful not to react at those bits.

Near the latter part of the movie, it happened. I felt the pressure building up and tried to hold it as long as I could. Eventually, my restless shifting drew Usagi's attention. Why had I drunk that big soda?

"Ne, Chibi-Usa-chan, do you gotta go to the bathroom?" she asked me softly.

"Iie," I replied trying not to giggle. I put my hands in my lap and attempted to focus on the movie. 'I can't leave now. I'll miss the climax.'

"If we're quick, you won't miss much," Usagi offered. She nudged me forward so I had to stand. That just made it all the worse. So there I was giggle-hopping up the dimly lit aisle, praying that I wouldn't trip, and trying to watch the movie at the same time. I just started to make my way out into the lobby when every kid in the place cheered.

"Nani? What happened?!?" I demanded and turned around.

"Come on," Usagi urged and directed me out of the theater to their restroom.

Have you ever tried to fume in a hurry? It isn't easy. I was fuming because Usagi had made me miss one of the pivotal points of the movie. I was likely going to miss the grand finale too because my body refused to wait and was now taking its sweet time. I worried I would be the only kid at school who had missed it.

"You okay, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi interrupted by thoughts from outside the stall.

"What do you think, Odango Atama?" I huffed out.

I eventually persuaded her to leave the room. When I knew she was really gone, I managed to relax and my body relieved itself in a rush. I understood at some level Usagi wanting to come in and check. At any rate, I somehow got her and I back into the theater just as the finale began. I promised myself to apologize to Usagi when we got home.

Before the movie, I hadn't had the chance to talk with Momoko but she seemed to make it a point to find me after it. The seven year old marched up to me with purpose and without even a hello, demanded, "How come YOU'RE here, Chibi-Usa?!"

Of course, Usagi jumped in before I could. "I invited her, Momo-chan."

"SHE told me that you wouldn't let her come," Momoko stated with an annoyed look on her face.

"Nani?" I could feel my stomach heading towards my toes. If there was one thing that I knew, Usagi held fibbing as the worst thing a kid could do.

"That's not true!" I squawked. "Usagi-chan, I just told her that you PROBABLY wouldn't let me go."

"NOT!" Momoko countered, "Chibi-Usa, you said, 'Usagi no baka won't let me go and Ikuko-mama won't either 'cause Usagi thinks I don't deserve to go.'"

"Well..." Usagi paused and then said to me, "If you did say that, it was way wrong. Momoko's your friend and having friends is a very important thing." Then to Momoko, she added, "Momo-chan, I think your mommy's looking for you."

And so ended the night.

Thank Kami-sama, little kids don't really carry grudges. Momoko was still mad at school the next day but at least she was talking to me. By the end of the school day, she was a little more pleasant towards me but it was clear that for the moment, we weren't best friends.

By the end of the next day, we were back to being best friends. After school, while we were waiting for our parents, Momoko turned to me and asked, "Ne, Chibi-Usa-chan, do you wanna come to the zoo with me?"

"Now?"

"Iie, silly," Momoko replied with a grin, "Mommy's taking me Saturday. Wanna come?"

"Hai."

"Sugoi! You ask Tsukino-san 'n' I'll ask Mommy if it's okay you come."

I made a non-committal noise and changed the subject.

- - - - -

Saturday was very pleasant. The temperature had dropped slightly and there was a gentle, if warm, breeze coming in from the southeast. I woke up to birds trilling.

I yawned, pushed myself up, and stretched. I was clad in yet another cavity inducing set of pajamas. The top was short-sleeved and the bottom was like shorts. Pink in color and dotted with cute animals, I felt like a four year old wearing them. The fact that Mother had bought them for me meant I just couldn't bury them at the bottom of my dresser drawer.

After taking care of the toiletries, this princess got changed for school. I paused for a few seconds wondering what it would have been like going to school if the _Great Darkness_ had never happened, to actually grow up with an ordinary set of parents. In a way, that seemed nice.

Speaking of my parents, I had an urge to go and wake Usagi up. She could walk me to school on this very nice day. Maybe if I got her up in time, she'd make some blueberry pancakes.

A very short time later, I was running for my life, a furious Usagi right on my tail. 'Chibi-Usa no baka.' I should have known that waking Usagi up was a bad idea. Parents can get away with it but Shingo suffered if he disturbed his older sister's sleep. I spent the rest of the morning before school near Ikuko. That was the only thing saving me.

I was actually anticipating the trip to the zoo that afternoon. That anticipation and my now typical kid energy made it hard to sit still during the half-day of class. To the titters of my classmates, I was sent out into the hall at one point. Face burning in embarrassment, I stood in the hallway with a sign saying "I didn't pay attention" hung around my neck and fumed.

When school was let out, Momoko and I walked to her house about a block away. It irritated me no end that occasionally Momoko would be allowed to walk home by herself but I wasn't allowed to. I was more mature than her after all. I'm sure Ikuko had a perfectly sound reason but I couldn't find it.

The plan was to leave for the zoo from there and pick up lunch on the way. We chatted back and forth as Momoko's mom drove us towards the zoo. The lunch we got was very good. I made a complete pig out of myself and wouldn't fault my body if I got a stomachache in retaliation.

- - - - -

"What was the zoo like, Small Lady?" Diana asked, her eyes showing interest.

"I've been to the Royal Zoo in Crystal Tokyo before but this was completely different. The animals were so much bigger and I reacted so differently. The petting zoo part was sugoi. They had kawaii bunnies 'n' sheep 'n' deer 'n'..." I took a breath. "Me 'n' Momoko had a blast." 'Me and Usagi should go there sometime.'

"You should have taken Usagi-sama."

I nodded sagely before saying, "Wish I had, Diana."

"Nani?"

"Wish I had taken Usagi. It would've saved me from a lot of trouble." The kitten gave me a very puzzled look. "Let me try to explain it from another point of view."

After a moment's thought, I began, "From what I understand, Mama showed up at my school late as usual. When she didn't see me, she asked some kids that were playing there if they'd seen me. They must've told her I had gone off with Momoko. At first, Usagi thought I had gone to the park, natural assumption. The park's pretty big so after a bit, she headed home. I wasn't there so she told Obaa-san and then went back out looking for me. Ikuko-mama tried Momoko's place first but there wasn't any answer."

I paused, trying to gauge how agitated my kitten companion was. "Anyway, Ikuko-mama's just starting to really panic when Usagi comes home saying she ran into Momoko's daddy and that he knew Momoko was going to the zoo and they had said it was okay for them to bring me if it had been okay with Obaa-san."

"Small Lady..." Diana groaned and covered her eyes with her paws.

"Oh, don't get your tail in a knot, Diana. I haven't finished yet."

- - - - -

I was in high spirits when we drove home from the zoo late that afternoon. It had been a very good day. Unfortunately, it was about to make a very abrupt turn for the worse. We pulled up to the house and got out. Walking up to the front door, I didn't suspect that anything was amiss.

No sooner had I opened the door though than Ikuko came marching out of the living room with a stern expression on her face. "Where have you been, young lady?!" she demanded of me. This completely threw me off my guard and I simply stared at her.

"I don't understand, Tsukino-san. She was at the zoo with Momoko and I," Mrs. Mamohara responded.

"Thank Kami-sama for that," Grandmother declared, not sounding the least bit mollified. "She could have told me though."

'Didn't wanna, don't wanna,' I thought sulkily. "Don't hafta," I told Ikuko. I heard a slightly sick noise behind me. Turning quickly to it, I observed that Momoko had slunk a little sideways doing her best to keep out of sight.

Her mother turned to look at the little girl before saying, "Momoko, I thought you said Chibi-Usa had asked her aunt's permission." My seven year old friend bit her lower lip and regarded me expectantly.

Before I could say anything, Grandmother said, "Gomen, Mamohara-san. Please come in. We'll have some tea and sort this out."

I spent the next half hour in my room. I was supposed to be standing in a corner but I wasn't about to put up with such nonsense. I could only imagine what was being said between Grandmother and Mrs. Mamohara downstairs. I was summoned down to say good-bye and thanked Momoko's mother for taking me to the zoo. Momoko was looking rather uneasy.

Once they had gone, Ikuko turned to me and began, "Now, Chibi-Usa, you and I are going to have a very long talk about what you did this afternoon."

Luna-P to the rescue, right? Not this time. My floating companion refused to change at my command. I tried again with the same results. I was bewildered to say the least.

"Come along, Usagi." I winced when she called me "Usagi". She took my hand. "It's time we had that talk."

Normal methods of diplomacy I learned over the centuries weren't working so I had to buy time to figure out a new strategy. To gain that time, I sat down and yanked my hand free of my Grandmother's. "Usagi, come with me."

"Iie."

"Usagi..."

"Don't hafta!" I could feel myself starting to get annoyed. "I'm a grown w..." 'Damn.' "I mean big girl."

"If you're a big girl, then come with me."

"Iie."

Ikuko moved to pick me up and I lashed out at her. I did not intend to justify to her something I saw as harmless. After all, nothing happened. I had a great time and Momoko's mother was there the whole time watching us. Scrambling up, I took off for the living room.

It took a few minutes before Ikuko finally cornered me. She was fast for her age. I tried to squirm free as she lifted me up and carried me to my room. I was expecting, and preparing to ignore, the coming lecture. So, it was a complete shock when instead she walked over to the bed, sat down, and put me over her knee. Lying there, looking at the ground, it took me a moment to realize what was going on. I tried to squirm free without success.

The next moments were uncomfortable as my grandmother delivered several hard swats to my backside. I squirmed and cried but no magical beam came to my aid. The lecture that followed was made worse by the fact that she was holding my hands so I couldn't rub the heat out of my rump. Surprisingly, I heard and understood every word Grandmother said. I suppose I wanted to avoid any repeat of what had just happened.

Before she left, Grandmother put me into a corner and this time, I stayed put. Sniffling and rubbing my eyes then my rump, I pondered what had happened.

- - - - -

"Nani? Luna-P failed, ne Chibi-Usa-chan?" Diana sounded surprised.

"Yup," I responded, "I think it was that moment when reality sank in, that I wasn't merely a short adult. I was, for all practical purposes, a kid. I did have my adult knowledge but I was a little girl. The fact that I couldn't transform also pointed to this. Even my body's reactions to stuff seemed to make a lot more sense then."

"But why didn't Luna-P help you?" The kitten seemed rather puzzled by that.

"I'm not really sure, Diana-chan. I guess sometimes it thought I needed to be reminded that I couldn't just do as I pleased all the time. It helped me though."

"Honto?"

"Honto. Luna-P showed me that like it or not, I looked like a kid and I had better start acting like one. I know Mama and Sobo aren't out to keep me from having fun. And that isn't to say I was a perfect angel from then on either..."

- - - - -

When Usagi came home and found out I was unharmed she marched right into my room. What she said was even more effective than what Grandmother had done.

"You scared me half to death!" my teenage mother stated firmly in a voice that demanded attention. "I thought one of those Droids had gotten you." Her blue eyes fixed me with an icy stare. "You wouldn't want that to happen, ne?"

"Iie," I squeaked out. Nodding as if that answer settled everything, Usagi left the room. While I was granted dessert, I was sent to bed early after my bath. She was still upset with me because she didn't hug me when I was tucked into bed. That made me feel bad, hurt in a way. On Sunday, I was confined to my room. I became so bored that I started reading the children's storybooks to pass the time.

The next day at school, Momoko demanded details. She had only been mildly scolded for her part. I was glad to hear it. This princess was a tad reluctant to describe what had happened but my best friend wasn't going to be mollified by vague references. She wanted, and got, all the gory details.

When I informed Momoko of the fate of my bottom, she nodded sagely. "You shoulda asked, Chibi-Usa-chan," Momoko remarked. "If I'd done that, Daddy woulda got after me but good." That gave me pause. I hadn't thought of Momoko's father as the disciplinarian in her family. I suppose Father had punished me when I was little but I couldn't remember any occurrences that stood out. "Ne, are we on for the sleepover Saturday?"

"Sleepover?" I asked innocently. My friend glared at me. "Of course, we're gonna have it. Ikuko-mama called your mommy, ne?" The girl appeared pacified.

My grandmother had thought a sleepover would be a nice way to thank Momoko's family for taking me to the zoo and probably get Momoko out of her mother's hair for a night. Initially, not being able to remember having a "sleepover", I didn't jump for joy which puzzled Ikuko. I was fuzzy about the concept and social ramifications of a sleepover. Nevertheless, after all the trouble, I was determined not to let Saturday night be a flop. I went through the rest of the school day trying to think up things that we could do.

- - - - -

After classes were finished, I stood leaning against the stonewall that encircled the schoolyard. I was waiting for Usagi, and was determined to stay put no matter what. 'Or as Ikuko-mama would say, "Come flood, fire, or food."' As I stood there, I tried vainly to scratch an itch on my back.

I heard the scuffing of shoes on the asphalt and turned. The girl that was coming up to the gate was taller and a little thinner than I was. Her school bag gleamed in the late afternoon sun. Her shoes had the latest in fashion additions. The watch on her wrist looked expensive. She took up position on the opposite side of the walkway, one foot resting on the wall.

"Konnichiwa Sempai," I greeted and bowed, always eager to make friends. I had the feeling I had seen her before.

She reached up and pulled down her sunglasses to stare at me for a moment and then pushed them back up. "Moshi moshi," she said in a distracted tone.

'Um...' I thought. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, Grade Two Class One. Everybody calls me Chibi-Usa though."

She had been looking down the street when I told her who I was but now she turned to regard me again. Again, the sunglasses came down to reveal her green eyes. The glasses were settled back into place, long brown hair rustled in the warm breeze.

"Osaka Naruru, Grade Four Class Two." A hand went up and removed the sunglasses completely. "Nice hair, pink hair... Your 'rents must be pretty laid back, ne?"

Now how should a princess respond to such a statement that isn't in the least bit true. Certainly, I had pink hair but my parents were far from laid back. Before I could respond further, the preteen girl changed direction and asked, "Tsukino, ne? Are you related to Tsukino Usagi who goes to Juuban Junior High?"

"Hai. She's my cousin."

"My onee 'n' her are friends. At least when Naru ain't sucking face with that geek Umino."

'Sucking face?' I wondered. She smiled at me and so we talked. Naruru turned out to be a friendly kid. It wouldn't hurt being friends with her and it might help me in my dealings with Usagi. This was how I was introduced to Naru.

Osaka Naru might have been described by some as the "girl next door". She was not plain but the teen was no model either. Her interaction with Naruru was, I think, typical of siblings. We started for home then.

"Thank Kami-sama, you were there," Usagi remarked.

"Usagi-chan, don't be mean," Naru chided as we walked down the sidewalk, "I remember you weren't always the innocent and adorably sweet kid either." Naruru snickered; so did I. Mother sniffed and muttered something about the redhead sounding like Rei.

That reminded me. 'I should go and see Hino-ojiisan... He was still running that workout class the last time I saw him.'

- - - - -

I was about to continue my story when Diana turned to regard the stairway intently. For a few seconds, nothing happened and then a cat entered into the bedroom. Its fur was black and it had the same crescent moon sigil on its forehead as Diana had.

"Mama!" the kitten declared and bounding from her position on the bed went to nuzzle her mother. Luna greeted her future daughter with affection.

I felt my stomach do acrobatics. "Is Usagi here?" I managed to whisper out after a moment. I stared nervously at the stairway, waiting for her to appear.

"Iie," Luna answered and sat down, "Diana, I want to speak with you later on." The Lunar kitten glowered at me. "Chibi-Usa-chan, I suggest you go to bed now."

"Why?" I asked.

"The mood Usagi's in, it's best if you're asleep when she gets home."

"Ugh..." I replied. 'Mama must be really upset.' "Usagi's STILL mad?"

"Mad?" Luna quipped. "Child, Usagi was so steamed she turned down a sundae Mamoru offered to buy for her."

Horrible visions of an upcoming hideous fate sprang to mind. "What's she so upset about anyway?" I complained. "She hasn't been this sore at me since I..." Then I added silently, 'Or took the Ginzuishou.'

"Nani?"

I sighed. "Never mind. Anyway I went to see Hino-ojiisan. Your mom was there." Diana turned to regard Luna who was giving me a puzzled look.

- - - - -

The day after I had met Naruru and her sister, I got permission from Grandmother to go over and visit with Rei's grandfather. Ikuko thought both cute and educational that I was helping out the old Shinto priest.

A black Lunar Cat padded down the sidewalk beside me. "Why are you coming with me?" I asked Luna.

My mother's advisor had, at first, been reluctant to speak with me. Now though, she talked freely when she could. "Because Usagi is worried you'll get into mischief again, Chibi-Usa."

I felt a little annoyed by that answer. 'I asked Ikuko-mama, ne?' Of course, Usagi hadn't been home at the time. 'And I have that sleepover on Saturday. If I get it cancelled, Momoko will never forgive me.'

The upcoming sleepover was the real reason why I was going over to the shrine. I needed some advice. Usagi's feeling about the sleepover was mixed. Ikuko had told her she'd be chaperoning us for most of the evening. The teen hadn't taken that news very well.

"You know, Chibi-Usa, it would help smooth things over with Usagi if you just told us why you really want the Ginzuishou. Or at least apologize for dropping onto her head like that."

"Gomen Luna. I just need the Ginzuishou. If Usagi would tell me where it is, then I'd be out of her odangos in an instant."

The conversation continued on in that vein the rest of the walk to the Hikawa Shrine. As I topped the stairs, I wiped the perspiration from my brow. The air was muggy but dark clouds heading towards the city promised some hope of relief from the heat. The black cat slipped off into the undergrowth and I went to find Grandpa Hino, or more importantly Rei.

I soon found Shinto priest but not his granddaughter. He was talking with Yuuichiro. Both men were talking seriously about something.

"Hino-sama, she won't be fine. You know that island. You've gone to the retreat before. It's a place full of boys! I know Rei says she needs to get away from all the activity lately..."

"Rei has a point. It's been hectic around here," the old man observed, "She's complained about not being able to meditate."

"She doesn't need three bathing suits to meditate!" Yuuichiro declared.

"You are... Nani? Yuuichiro, how do you know what Rei's packing?!?" Grandpa Hino screeched.

"She made me carry the packages home," the acolyte hurriedly explained. "Anyway, you'll know it'll slow down," he argued. "There's only going to be one class. The girls are losing interest."

"That's too bad," I commented. Both jumped in surprise and turn their attention to me. "Gomen! Didn't mean ta scare ya." I grinned evilly. "I was coming to see if I could help Hino-ojiisan... and talk to Rei too."

"Arigato for your help, Chibi-Usa-chan, but we won't be in the dance biz much longer."

"Honto? Too bad," I repeated, trying to muster my disappointment.

"But..." The old man considered me. "You could remake my sign. It's gotten a little tattered. Maybe something different to make the last class special."

'Well... That really wasn't what I had come over here for, but what could it hurt?' I shrugged a little then grinned. "Hai, Hino-ojiisan. I'll make it super sugoi!"

Before I started working on the sign, I called Grandmother as I had promised. She was happy to hear that I had made it safely to the Hikawa Shrine and asked me to be good before hanging up.

As I walked to where the priest was holding the dance classes, I thought to myself, ''Be good'? It's like she expects me to get into mischief or something.' I had noticed Luna was curled up in a sunnier corner. Shaking my head, I entered the dance studio.

For some reason, I gave the sign a summer theme. Grandpa Hino thought it befitting and went away muttering something about hula skirts and palm leaves. Frankly, I didn't want to know.

Wandering into the living quarters, I walked down the hallway looking for Rei's room. I stopped at her door. It was slightly ajar so peeked in. Rei was in the room. I felt myself grin as I observed the fourteen year old priestess modeling a swimsuit in front of a full-length mirror. 'Three bathing suits? Yuuichiro's right. Rei's going to be doing something BESIDES meditating.'

Going into full kid mode, I slid the door open and entered the room shouting, "**Konnichiwa Rei-chan!!!**" The Sailor Senshi of Mars gave a screech of surprise and whipped around.

"You scared me!"

"Gomen nasai," I apologized in my cutest voice. "Rei-chan, are ya gonna wear that to the island?"

"Hmmm... Iie... Um... I'm just trying it on."

"But Yuuichiro said that you had three. And there's one in your suitcase." I pointed over to an open suitcase on her bed.

"I'm going to the island to meditate," Rei stated. She marched over and closed her suitcase. "Is Usagi with you? If you don't mind, I'm really busy, Chibi-Usa."

"Iie, Usagi's over at Minako's. Ne, Rei-chan, don't you wanna swim? It's so hot out 'n' an island has lotsa water around it."

"Well... I might take a quick morning swim before starting my meditation."

"Then you'll need a swimsuit, ne?"

Rei gave me an annoyed look. "What do you want, Chibi-Usa? Like I said, I'm busy!"

"You don't like me?" I asked, giving her the sad puppy dog look. I sashayed over to the suitcase and flipped it open. Of course, the teen protested. "Hey, look at here -- suntan lotion. You gonna medi-meditate in the sun?"

"Well... the sun is the greatest of fires," Rei said lamely. I rolled my eyes. She walked back over quickly and closed the suitcase again. This time, she zipped it up catching part of her swimsuit in the process. I could see her start to panic but with an effort, she ignored it. "Now, CHIBI-Usa, WHAT do you WANT?!" She sounded rather exasperated.

"I need your advice, Rei-chan," I began, "Momoko 'n' I are gonna have a sleepover."

"So?"

"Well... I never really had a sleepover 'fore," I stated. "What do kids do?" The shrine maiden blinked in surprise.

She sat down on the bed, one hand on the suitcase. "Why ask me? You should ask Usagi."

"Usagi's mad 'cause she has to watch us," I explained and glanced towards the ground. "You're real smart, Rei-chan."

"I can't really help you." She apparently didn't want to be bothered with such a childish matter. "Go ask Usagi. She'd have a blast helping you plan it."

"Okay... Ja..." I turned to leave. She mumbled something. I stopped near the door and spun back around. "Whatcha gonna meditate 'bout?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Shinto stuff. You wouldn't understand. Ja Chibi-Usa," the raven-haired teen replied.

"Are the boys gonna help you meditate?" This princess wishes she had a camera at that point. The look on the brunette's face was priceless!

"Of course not!" she squawked. She turned to work her swimsuit free of the zipper. "They're just there to have fun."

"Honto? So you're gonna meditate about having fun, ne?" I deduced. Her eyes opened wide. "Sounds kinda boring. I'd rather go swimmin'." Then tapping my lip thoughtfully, I continued, "Maybe Usagi-tachi would like to come and meditate about having fun. You could teach 'em. It'd REALLY help Ami."

"But..." Rei stopped and frowned at me. I grinned back at her. She made an exasperated noise. "Please don't tell the others. Usagi and Minako are driving me nuts. I gotta get away and relax for a few days!" She gave me a serious look as if deciding something. "Didn't you ever want to do things on your own, Chibi-Usa?"

"Hai." I threw in a serious nod.

"So you won't tell Usagi, ne?"

"Tell me about sleepovers, Rei-chan, and I won't." I smiled sweetly at her. She gave me an annoyed look. "Please?" The priestess grumbled darkly which just made me giggle.

End of Chapter 6

Coming next in **Chapter 7 - A First Big Step**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	7. Chapter 7 A First Big Step

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 7 - A First Big Step**

**H**ino Rei provided me with some very good ideas about my upcoming sleepover. The most important one being that I had to win Usagi over to my side since she was going to be "in charge". I felt a little chagrined when the brunette mentioned it. I thanked her and returned home. Once there, I sought out Usagi. I found her in her bedroom. I tapped on the door but went in without waiting to be invited.

"Nani?" the pigtailed teen asked as she looked up from a book in front of her.

'What's Mama doing?' I wondered. "Ne, Onee-chan, we're gonna have lotsa fun at the sleepover?"

"Hai... I guess."

"Don't you like sleepovers, Usagi-chan?" I asked while fully entering her bedroom and closing the door. She frowned at me so I prodded, "Nani? What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna hang around with you and Momoko."

"Don't you like me?" I questioned. My confidence slid away as a long silence ensued with Usagi just staring at me. It would be horrible if Mother didn't like me.

"I like you... I guess," she finally replied after what seemed like hours. Not the most positive of responses in this princess' opinion.

'Something has to be wrong,' I concluded. 'Hmm... How am I gonna find out?' I could ask but the fourteen year old would likely tell me to get lost. She was obviously in no mood to talk with me. After a few moments though, I said, "I promise to be super-duper good!"

"Yeah right, Chibi-Usa, and I'm Sailor Moon." Imprudently, a giggle escaped. "You won't last ten minutes."

"I bet you I'll do what you say." 'Please give me a chance, Mama.'

"Honto? What type of bet?"

'Hmmm... Well I can't promise to do any of her chores. Hers are too hard for this body.' A slow grin spread across my face then. "I'll bet you a triple hot fudge sundae that I'll be super good at the sleepover."

Usagi seemed ready to summarily reject my offer then solemnly stuck out her hand. "Shake on it," she requested, and so we did.

To change the subject, I asked, "Ne, whatcha doing?"

"Homework."

"I'll go get mine!" I declared and ran from the room before she could respond. Dashing across the hall and into my bedroom, I grabbed an eraser and quickly rubbed the answers to the hardest ones out of my notebook. That done, I skipped back in with my own schoolbooks. "You can help me with mine, Onee-chan."

The teen gave me a dubious look but then shrugged, a resigned expression on her face. Feeling a little annoyed, I unceremoniously plopped myself down in her lap before picking up her textbook. The eighth grade material looked pretty easy to me. It would be little challenge to me I knew but I couldn't afford to show off.

'Better make it look good.' "Wow, this looks REALLY hard!" I squealed pointing to her homework. Then I looked up at her with the cutest smile I could muster. "I bet you can help me real good, ne Usagi-chan?"

Mother gave a gusty sigh but wrapped a comfortable arm around me. This was yet another example of the contradictions the teen kept throwing me. I snuggled back against her, feeling rather comfortable.

"Momoko and I are gonna have lotsa fun."

"Come on, Chibi-Usa-chan, I need to get my homework done or Mom'll throw a fit."

Usagi was resigned to watching us but nothing more. That wouldn't do. She was going to be a damper on our fun if she didn't cheer up. 'Hmm... Maybe I should ask her what she thinks about some of Rei's suggestions.'

"Ne... Usagi-chan, what types of games 'n' stuff are good at sleepovers?"

- - - - -

"What was the sleepover like, Small Lady?" Diana asked, her eyes sparking with interest.

"You've been to our sleepovers, Diana-chan," I answered. "We played games and Usagi took us to rent a movie. We got popcorn and other yummy stuff." Grinning, I added, "Of course, I tried to drink more soda than what Usagi thought I really should." My Lunar guardian frowned. "Oh don't look at me like that. I'm a growing girl you know," I huffed with a little exasperation. "Usagi and I had a good argument, and it got settled quick. Anyways, we had fun."

"But..." Diana began.

"Diana-chan," I said firmly, "It was a very interesting evening. You know what we do, ne?" After a bit, the kitten nodded in the affirmative. We had had a couple of sleepovers since she arrived. "Well then... do you want me to finish the story before I go to bed or not?"

"Well..." Grinning, I plowed ahead.

- - - - -

After the sleepover, Usagi seemed to think a lot better of me. I suppose it was because I had followed her few requests and had not been too wild. In other words, I didn't act like a spoiled brat.

That Sunday, the girls discovered that Rei had gone someplace and that I knew where. Mother interrogated me wanting to know where her friend went. Of course, I wasn't going to break my promise. It was no easy task. I nearly told them when Mother panicked, thinking Rei had been captured by the Black Moon Family. I told them that her grandfather knew where Rei was too; he wasn't going to tell them either. I was surprised that even the studious Mizuno Ami tried to wheedle the information out of me.

When the priestess returned that Monday afternoon, the girls converged on the shrine with a vengeance. I tagged along, naturally.

With the sinking sun partially obscured by clouds and a mild breeze from the southwest, I sat on the porch of the living quarters and watched with fascination as Rei tried, unsuccessfully, to tactfully explain why she hadn't invited the others. Much to my surprise, it was Minako who acted the most injured.

"Minna," Rei huffed once again, "I needed time to meditate. There's still plenty of summer break left for us to plan a beach outing."

"I guess so, Rei-chan," Usagi conceded reluctantly, "But to sneak off..."

"And you would have just tagged along if I had told you, Odango Atama!" Rei retorted sharply. The odango headed blonde's lower lip quivered. "Usagi, don't you dare say I'm mean," she hissed. "Now, minna, I brought back a freshly caught fish. Let's cook it now. It should be very good." The Senshi exchanged glances and then heartily agreed.

I, on the other hand, was trying to think of a way I could go home. 'Bleck!' I thought disgustedly, 'I don't like fish.' I had never acquired a taste for it so the royal chefs never prepared it for me. Makoto and Rei were inspecting the fish and arguing over the best way to prepare it and Ami was doing her best to keep Minako from helping. That didn't make any sense to me -- Minako was a very good cook in Crystal Tokyo.

It seemed like a good time to approach Usagi. "Ne, Usagi-chan," I declared nonchalantly, "I'm going home. Ja."

My mother gave me a slightly surprised look and then asked, "Ne, don't you want any fish?"

"Iie."

"You should try some." I shook my head. "Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi began softly as she bent down and put her hands on my shoulders, "If you go now, you'll hurt Rei's feelings. She's invited everybody for supper. 'Sides, Makoto's cooking." She licked her lips. "There'll be lotsa other good stuff."

"Gomen. I don't like fish," I confessed, flinching internally at the whine in my voice. The blonde grinned at me.

"What if you take just a bite? Me and you can share it. Okay?"

'Usagi no baka,' I berated myself. 'This really puts me in a pinch though.' I hated to admit it but Usagi was being entirely reasonable. 'Mama's right. Rei would be mad if I took off now.' I was finally gaining some rapport with the Shinto priestess. 'I can handle a bite for the sake of the mission.' Knowing my mother's appetite, a bite would be all I'd get. "Hai," I finally agreed. The teen smiled and patted me on the head.

"You call Mom to make sure it's okay we stay for supper and then, we can start helping too." I nodded and headed off to phone home. Helping in the kitchen was a treat I couldn't do in Crystal Tokyo.

As we, or rather Makoto, prepared the meal, Rei told of how she had saved a mother and baby dinosaur while at the retreat. Of course, none of the girls believed her. Ami argued it was scientifically impossible for a dinosaur to survive in the modern world without being discovered. I believed Rei, on the surface, just to keep up the kid act. With wide eyes, I demanded if it was REALLY true. When the shrine maiden nodded, I went off on a rambling spiel about dinosaurs and how cool they were. I inadvertently compared Usagi to a T-Rex. This didn't go over very well but Rei came to my rescue.

I nearly panicked when an entire skewer of fish was presented to me about an hour later. Thankfully, Usagi came to save me and said that we were going to share it. The others looked slightly puzzled but nothing more was said about it.

'This isn't bad,' I thought as I munched away on the fish. 'In fact, it's actually very good.' There were worse things than fish, namely carrots.

- - - - -

"Oh that fish sounds so good!" Diana squealed.

"Hai. It was sugoi," I confirmed. "I had to quit sharing with Mama and get my own portion."

- - - - -

It was the next day that I took my first big step to recruit the Sailor Senshi of the past. The day started out cold, a misty drizzle coming down from the sky. Ikuko was more than happy to get me out from underfoot. Usagi had vanished somewhere with Naru so I was free to head to the Hikawa Shrine.

Luck smiled upon me because when I arrived, Grandpa Hino and Yuuichiro were not present. Rei was a little more welcoming this time around. She thanked me again for not telling the other girls about her trip. Of course, I smiled at her, saying that I had promised.

"Good. I know you can keep secrets then, Chibi-Usa," Rei remarked, "More than I can say for SOME people."

For some reason, I felt very proud of myself, happy that she approved of my behavior. 'No time like the present.' "Ne, Rei-chan... can I tell you a secret?"

"Nani?" the raven-haired teen asked me.

"I'm Usagi's future daughter."

The look on Rei's face at that moment was priceless. Needless to say, the shrine maiden was skeptical in the extreme but after a fire reading and some serious, and rather pointed, questioning, Rei seemed to believe me.

And thus, the first big step to save my mother was taken. That was what was distressing me. So much in fact that I had gotten little sleep that night.

True, I had confided in Miss Hino but I didn't want to tackle the others... just yet. 'But Rei might tell them!' I worried. I asked her not to tell anyone, especially Usagi. She had been shocked to discover that I knew her identity as well as Princess Serenity's. She had promised not to reveal my secret with the proviso that keeping it meant not endangering innocent lives. Unfortunately, she had been no help in discerning who Sailor Moon was or where the Ginzuishou was kept. The priestess only said she'd contact Sailor Moon when the time as right.

This worry and lack of sleep over what Rei might do with the information I had provided her made me irritable and gave Ikuko a massive headache. Grandmother "_suggested_" that I "go out and play". I had a feeling that if I had stayed, she would not have been patient with my behavior.

Wanting some reassurance, I took Luna-P and wandered off to the park, with Ikuko's permission. It was funny but asking for Ikuko's permission to do things had actually improved my standing in Usagi's eyes. As with Rei, I was finding that their approval was important to me.

When I arrived at the park, I tried to distract myself by playing on the swings with the other kids but it was no use. Eventually, I sought out a secluded location and pushed my floating companion's nose.

Its right eye turned blurry for a moment and then the small figure of Sailor Pluto appeared. "Puu..." I said, slightly embarrassed by the nickname that I had used for her as a child.

"What is wrong, Small Lady?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, I admitted, "I told Rei."

"Nani? Told her what?"

"Who I was." Pluto's expression did not alter. "I just couldn't watch the Sailor Senshi get beaten. I don't know how they are winning the battles."

"They are strong," Pluto remarked, "Small Lady, you must be careful what you reveal. You may have already done irreparable harm to the timeline."

"Gomen nasai, Puu-chan, but I wanna save Mama and return home as quickly as I can. I can't stay a kid much longer."

"You will have to wait a little longer until you..."

"But I can't..." I whined. I paused and looked around. 'Nani? Is someone there?' After a moment, I turned back. "I can't wait much longer. Father can't do everything. He needs me!"

The Guardian of Time replied, "Artemis and Luna are capable leaders."

My stomach knotted. "What's wrong with Father?"

"His Majesty is in good hands, Your Highness."

"He's dying."

"Iie." The reply was sharp.

"Then what?" I demanded, "Sailor Pluto, tell me. I command you to!" Silence greeted me. "Tell me or I'll try to come back. I'll tell Usagi." My mind vaguely heard a slight rustle in the bushes, nothing was there so I ignored it.

"He... collapsed. It's exhaustion. His Majesty's resting comfortably."

"I havta come home. Now."

"You can not, Usagi. Your place, for now, is in the past!" With that, Pluto severed the connection.

"Pluto!" I howled, "PLUTO!" What was I doing in this primitive backwater of a time period? I should be home with my mother and father. 'With Father too weak to work, who is there to stop the enemy? Will I come home to a future ruled by the Black Moon Family?' I wouldn't be able to save Mother. Save my subjects. I started to cry, feeling anger surge through me and for an instant, a familiar beam of energy shot into the sky. 'Uh oh.'

- - - - -

"WHAT IS THAT BEAM?!?" Diana demanded her already high-pitched voice rising higher. I gave Luna a nervous glance.

"You don't know, Musume?" Luna asked placidly.

"IIE!" the kitten squawked in a very irritated voice.

"Well, I'm not going to spoil the surprise." Obviously, this princess breathed a sigh of relief. I was about to continue the tale when I heard my grandfather from downstairs.

"Chibi-Usa, time for bed!" The voice of my grandfather came floating down the hall and up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Hai!" I called out. Turning out the light, I slipped under the covers. Diana hopped up on top of the bed and settled down by my head.

"Don't keep her up too long," Luna told her daughter, "I'm going to look for something to eat." With that, the black Lunar cat strode from the room.

The room became very silent. The kitten shifted restlessly, then after a few moments, she said, "Well?"

"Nani?"

"Finish it."

"I'm supposed to be in bed." Diana growled. Trying not to smirk, I continued...

- - - - -

As the beam subsided, I crouched there, bawling my eyes out. The energy I had released left me feeling very homesick. All I wanted at that moment was a giant hug from my parents.

Instead, I heard a voice that nearly loosened my bladder. "Konnichiwa Rabbit." Reluctantly, my head came up and I found myself staring up into the glittering eyes of Rubeus. He was a... or could have been attractive. I had found him so before... back in Crystal Tokyo. Now something more ominous marred that "attractiveness". Perhaps, it was the feral look on his face.

"Rubeus..." I breathed out.

"At your service, Your Highness, so the Sisters were right." He paused giving me an appraising look. "You've gained a little weight, ne?" Several giggles could be heard behind him.

I used a word that turned my ears as pink as my hair with embarrassment. I was very glad that Grandmother wasn't there. The young man floating in midair before me seemed amused.

"Tsk tsk. Such language for such a kawaii little girl and a princess at that..." I stuck my tongue out at him. He drew closer and grabbed my arm. "Enough of this nonsense. Now come with me!"

I cried out as we started to float into the air, "Lemme go!" Panic was starting to intensify inside of me.

"For disturbing a young girl's play, I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, **I WILL PUNISH YOU!**"

"You!" he spat out letting me drop. I landed with a thud on my bottom so hard it brought tears to my eyes, not before I saw two streaming golden pigtails fly overhead. I pushed myself up, fighting the urge to cling to Sailor Moon, which would just hamper her.

"You leave her alone!" she demanded.

"How dare you..." Rubeus growled.

"Let us take her on, Rubeus-sama!" I turned and my stomach dropped. All four of the Wicked Sisters were there, each looking their meanest. Petz, the oldest was looking especially expectant.

"Wait for us!" Sailor Jupiter piped in, "Five against one wouldn't be fair."

"For it is more than three that makes the party!" quipped Venus.

What happened next is a jumble. Sailors Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury paired off against the Wicked Sisters and in an instant, the battle commenced. Battle cries and energy bolts echoed all around me. Neither side seemed to be gaining an advantage. I promised this time I wouldn't run away. I'd try to help. But what could a little girl do against such power?

I didn't hear what Sailor Moon said to prompt it but Rubeus roared his answer back, "I AM RUBEUS OF THE BLACK MOON FAMILY. WE SHALL CONQUER ALL AND OBLITERATE THE SAILOR SENSHI!" I watched in growing horror as the redheaded young man summoned orbs of power. They crackled with a violent purple energy. When had he gotten that strong? "**DIE SAILOR MOON! ****DIE!!**" he cried out as he launched his attach.

My legendary heroine just stared at him dumbfounded. "Move!" I cried out, tugging at her arm. That was a mistake because she tilted her head down to look at me.

The explosion that followed blew us both backwards. I grunted in pain as the body of Sailor Moon landed on top of me. Ears ringing, I fought back tears.

"Sailor Moon," I pleaded while shaking her, "Please wake up." The blond Sailor Senshi lay unconscious. The other battle stopped, everyone looking at us.

"Now it ends!" Rubeus declared.

"Sailor Moon!" I exclaimed louder as Rubeus gathered his energy, "Sailor Moon! Wake up!" That terrible laughter from the man I had rejected made my blood run cold. Sailor Moon stirred beneath my hand.

"You won't stop us," Sailor Moon declared defiantly as she came back to consciousness. She pushed herself into a sitting position.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" the floating young man cackled in a malicious tone. "NOW YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE BLACK MOON FAMILY!"

I cried out as Rubeus' attack sped towards us. A swirl of black and red engulfed me. An instant later, there was a huge explosion. The wind whipped around us but I felt an arm comforting both Sailor Moon and me.

Looking up, I found myself staring into the worried gaze of Tuxedo Kamen. Later I learned that he had used multiple roses to block Rubeus' attack. At that moment though, I was overjoyed to see him.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen commanded, helping the Sailor Senshi to her feet.

"Hai!" Sailor Moon said confidently. Pride washed over me. It was too bad Mother did not have this strong and capable Sailor Senshi with her in the future.

Drawing forth her scepter, Sailor Moon shouted out her attack, "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

"Iie!" Cooan cried out as Rubeus was engulfed in Sailor Moon's attack.

As the light faded, we stared at the empty space. "He's gone," Sailor Moon cheered.

"Not for long!" We looked up at the voice. There, higher up and looking battered was Rubeus. "You might have won this time, Sailor Brat, but we'll get the Ginzuishou and the Rabbit!" With that, he vanished from sight. Pivoting, I saw that the Sisters had followed their leader as well.

"Sailor Moon..." I began but she waved me silent.

"You stay here with the Senshi. I'll go get Usagi to come and take you home."

"I gotta tell you something!" I shouted after her but it was too late, Sailor Moon had vanished into the trees. I tried to follow but Sailor Mercury stopped me.

When Usagi appeared a few minutes later, she seemed breathless and worried. "Are you okay?" she asked me, crouching down to regard me.

Still wanting that hug, I ran over to her and hugged her, burying my face against her bosom. She scooped me up and held me close rubbing my back, and saying repeatedly, "It's okay, Chibi-Usa-chan. It'll be okay."

- - - - -

That evening, I lay on Usagi's bed as she read me a story. I had wanted to be close to her. "'_After many adventures, the Prince came to wild rose forest. Finding the sleeping Princess, he kissed her lips, and by doing so, broke the evil spell put upon her by the evil stepmother.'_"

"It's boring!" Not a very nice thing to say really but it was the truth.

"I'm trying to be nice to you, Chibi-Usa," Usagi whined. She continued reading then and I drifted off to sleep.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, although I knew it was dark when I woke up. Mother was mumbling in her sleep and by the sounds of it, it was a nightmare. Snuggling closer, I hugged her the best that I could, falling back asleep. That time I had a funny dream about Usagi and Sailor Moon but when I woke again, I couldn't remember it.

The next night, I woke up and hurried to the bathroom. As I sat on the toilet, my sleep-fogged mind mentioned that Usagi's door had been open.

When I finished, I padded back down the hall, my bare feet feeling the cool floorboards. Stopping outside of Usagi's room, I looked in and was surprised to see that her bed was empty. Puzzled, I started looking for her. I came upon her in the kitchen sitting before the open fridge.

"...Got a girlfriend," Usagi was mumbling, "Mamoru doesn't love me any more. He's got another girlfriend!" She shoved an entire sticky-bun in her mouth then.

'Another girlfriend?' I pondered. I stood there completely thunderstruck in my pajamas trying to picture Mamoru with anybody else but Usagi. 'Iie, that can't be true!'

"Don't be baka, Usagi," Luna was saying, "You don't know..."

"He was giving her a ride home!" Usagi wailed as best she could with ice cream in her mouth.

"You'll get fat and have a very bad tummy ache."

"I don't care. Endymion always loved Serenity b-but Mamo-chan d-does... doesn't..." The teen snuffled and stuffed more food into her mouth. I must have made a noise for in the next instant, she had whipped around to stare at me.

'This just can't be!' I thought.

"He even likes you more than me!" Usagi accused me. My mind told me to retreat. My stomach wanted a midnight snack.

"Go to bed!" Luna snapped at me. Flinching, I slunk back up to bed.

I found out the next day that Mamoru didn't have another girlfriend. He had just given Motoki's little sister a ride home. I was rather upset that Mamoru hadn't explained to Usagi what was going on when he could.

- - - - -

The days passed quickly enough. I visited each Sailor Senshi and Mamoru, after I had forgiven him, in turn. This was to give Ikuko a break. I must admit that this body's energy levels could exasperate even the most patient of souls.

The Saturday before school resumed after summer break, we all went to the beach. The day before we had all, save Rei, gone shopping for swimsuits. Minako and Makoto argued over who would be asked out first by some handsome "hunk". Both were determined to pick the best swimsuit to display their blossoming junior high school figures. They were sure to be noticed by the local boys judging by the fittings. In my diminished capacity, I would not be turning any men's heads. Sadly, I wound up with a pink one-piece with white ruffled material around the waist. All the girls thought I looked _very cute_.

It was at the beach that Rei took me aside and proposed that we confide to Ami next. She argued Ami's help would be invaluable. The fact that she hadn't told the others made me feel a lot more confident.

"I think that would be good, Rei-chan," I agreed as Rei and I walked down the beach to get an ice cream. I looked back at Usagi who was chatting with Minako about something. Usagi was puzzled by Rei and my friendship but didn't say anything against it. Makoto was ignoring them apparently fixated on some boy and Ami was reading a Calculus textbook. "We gotta schedule some time the three of us can be alone." Rei said she'd arrange it the next day and let me know so I could okay it with Grandmother.

"Can't you tell me anything more, Chibi-Usa? Why would the Black Moon Family follow you?"

"I..." I stopped where I was and frowned. "Gomen. I never really thought about it. I just figured that they were just after me. But they're after something else besides me."

"Nani? Like what?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "It just doesn't make any sense to me." We continued on deciding to change the topic to something more pleasant.

- - - - -

I was about to go on when I heard footsteps below. Turning my head, I saw Grandmother poke her head into the room. "Come on, sweetheart, time for bed."

"Okay Ikuko-mama," I chirped.

I shifted to get more comfortable, gave a long sigh, and closed my eyes. Diana didn't prompt me this time and the room became quiet, leaving me to my own thoughts. 'Usagi... what am I gonna do? What's she gonna do?' She could ground me but somehow, I didn't think she would; Mother was too mad. Then a very horrible thought struck me. 'What if she sends me home?'

There was no answer except the street noises outside and the soft breathing of a sleeping gray kitten. As I laid there staring at the ceiling, time slipped away.

End of Chapter 7

Coming next in **Chapter 8 - Gathering Stones**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	8. Chapter 8 Gathering Stones

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 8 - Gathering Stones**

"**GET UP!**" The command arrived like the crack of a whip. I really don't remember if I yelped in surprise or not. I do know that I bolted upright into a sitting position. My undone pink tresses flew everywhere. When my mind finally focused, I found myself blearily peering up into the stern face of my grandmother.

"Nani?" I questioned. 'Morning?' There was a disgruntled noise as Diana tried to extricate herself from the covers.

"This is the LAST TIME I'm calling you, Chibi-Usa," Grandmother hissed.

'Last time?' I wondered sleepily, 'What happened to the first?' It was fortunate that I was not imprudent enough to voice that question.

"Now," Grandmother demanded, her arms folded and still giving me a very exasperated look. "Get up and get ready for school. If I have to tell you to get up again..."

"Hai." I sat for a moment but it was obvious that my grandmother had no intention of leaving until I was up. Pushing my little body off the bed, I stood up, and shivered as my bare feet came in contact with the cold floorboards.

'Where did my slippers go?' A quick survey showed that they weren't around. Not wanting to antagonize her even further, I started out of the room.

As I quickly prepared for the day, I thought back to the night before. After Luna had come to collect her daughter for their talk, I had sat up calling out his name. The magical globe that was sitting at the head of my bed shimmered and after a moment, Pegasus, the winged unicorn that I had first seen the day of the eclipse, appeared. I kept him a secret even from Diana and confided in him a great deal. He helped me with problems.

Last night had not been any exception, Pegasus listened as I outlined my problem with Usagi. He was, as always, mysterious in his answers. He must be a very powerful being because he helped Mother and I defeat the Lemures that were plaguing the city. Strange none of this appeared in the history books after I returned the first time to Crystal Tokyo.

Going back up to my room, I found my school uniform already laid out for me. Yawning expansively, I dressed for school. Just as I was pulling on my socks, Ikuko appeared, giving me a nod of satisfaction. "Come and eat or you'll be late," she instructed.

"Hai Ikuko-mama!" I chirped and headed for the stairs.

The walk to school that morning was cold; a light sheen of frost could still be detected in some places. The autumn leaves, once wonderfully colored, looked dreary. Momoko was shocked when I told her I was grounded.

"About time," was her comment in fact. I blushed and smiled at the same time. My friends are of the opinion that I'm a "_goody-two-shoes_". Not the best thing for a seven year old to be labeled with. On occasion, I found myself excluded from potentially fun activities for fear that I might try to stop it, or even worse, tattle.

"It ain't fair, Momo-chan!" I protested as we walked to class.

"You're so lucky, Chibi-Usa-chan!" Momoko complained, "You keep telling me that your oba and oji are really strict but you get to do lots more stuff than me." This was the other sore spot of contention between my friends and I, both old and new. I had once pointed out to my classmates, misguidedly, that their parents would let them do more if they behaved better. I spent some time after that examining the inside of a garbage can until a teacher rescued me.

"Yeah... Kami-sama, Usagi's going to really let me have it," I declared and proceeded to provide details.

To my annoyance, my friend remarked, "Well, you're still lucky. You got a reprieve, ne Chibi-Usa-chan? Heck, you might still get off." I was just thinking up a really good retort but our teacher came in.

The morning's classes didn't hold much of my attention. Not that third grade was much more challenging than second grade was to my university educated mind. No, I was too busy mulling over what I would say to Usagi to give the lessons much thought. All I saw her do that morning was dash downstairs, grab a piece of toast, and run out the door before I could even say "good morning".

The lunch bell finally rang ending the morning session. I found a quiet spot outside to eat my meal. I pulled out my bento box. Momoko and some of my other friends were discussing plans for something the next night. I knew I wouldn't be allowed out so I couldn't get into the spirit of making plans.

To my surprise, Diana came to school. She was curled up beside me giving me an expectant look. My friends had long since stopped thinking any cat coming with me to school was strange.

"I can't here," I whispered to her, stuffing my mouth with food.

"Please?" Diana begged.

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly.

- - - - -

Mizuno Ami was very skeptical about my claims. Even when her VR minicomputer analysis confirmed my genetic relationship to Usagi, she doubted it. Rei watched with growing unrest. She finally lost her temper, which was something to my knowledge she had never did with Ami. Eventually though, the Senshi of Mercury was convinced. That's when the real argument started.

The discussion turned to whom we should tell next. Rei and Ami thought that Makoto should be next. I preferred Minako.

"But why Minako?" Rei questioned. "She'll blab it to Usagi!"

"Iie, Rei-chan, she won't," I argued back, "Aino Minako is the Commander of the Sailor Senshi. She has lots more combat experience than Usagi too." 'Gomen Mama.' The Shinto priestess bristled at this for some reason. Ami stifled a giggle. "It's true!" I whined.

"I know, sweetheart," Ami interjected. I scowled at her obvious patronizing tone.

"She was Sailor V before being Sailor Venus," I stated smugly. 'Kami-sama! No one takes me seriously in this pipsqueak body. I told them I wasn't really a kid!' I paused and cleared my throat. "Who would you say is more loyal to Usagi?" For some reason, the brunette flushed red while Ami looked uncomfortable. 'What's going on here?' There was definitely something that I didn't know about afoot here.

The silence dragged on for a moment before Ami answered, "Makoto."

"Right, so she'd wanna tell her and I wanna keep Usagi out of danger." 'Not to mention the fact that Makoto is majorly scary!' I still couldn't justify that feeling. She was always nice to me both in the past and future.

The next couple of weeks passed uneventfully. It was the beginning of September before the Wicked Sisters showed again. Exactly what happened, I got secondhand from Rei and later, Usagi and Cooan.

I had come to visit the Hikawa Shrine after spending an enjoyable morning playing at Momoko's. I met Usagi as I was going up the shrine stairs. Mother seemed to be in a very good mood and said I was to behave myself. Given what Momoko and I had been up to, I didn't really mind the admonishment, although I grinned internally.

Reaching the top of the stairs, my heart leapt into my throat as Cooan appeared. She grabbed me. Of course, this princess gave a screech of surprise. Who should come to my aid but Yuuichiro wielding a broom.

The aftermath comes secondhand. When Cooan let me go, I smacked into the ground and was knocked unconscious, giving me a scrape on the chin.

Cooan chased the acolyte. Rei, hearing the commotion, immediately transformed into Sailor Mars and set out to do battle with my attacker. Meanwhile, Tuxedo Kamen scooped me up and got me out of harm's way. A huge battle ensued with Mars (as she tells it) saving Sailors Mercury and Jupiter from certain death until finally, Sailor Moon showed and "_purified_" Cooan, washing away the taint of evil. I can only imagine how furious this made Rubeus.

This development was not really something I wanted. Cooan knew too much about the future and unlike me, she had no scruples in telling Usagi given half a chance. Unfortunately, I couldn't justify seeing the woman alone, at least not right away, so I tagged along with Usagi.

Much to my embarrassment, I kept very close to the pigtailed teen who no longer saw Cooan as a threat. On the other hand, I wasn't ready to concede she was 100 percent "_healed_". It's always amazes me the way Mother can forgive anyone.

- - - - -

"I bet that was hard, talking to Cooan I mean, ne Small Lady?" Diana mused.

"Hai," I agreed, "I went back after that alone to '_visit_' of course, Diana. I made a special trip with Luna-P's help to have a very long talk." I paused remembering how intimidated the woman made me feel. "Cooan was very understanding of my nervousness."

"Honto? What did she say?"

"I... It was awhile ago," I stumbled. "I know she said I was very kawaii as a little kid." Grinning, I thought back to that interview. "Cooan was more than happy to keep quiet about what she knew of the future."

"Why?"

"Fear of what the Sailor Senshi would do I guess," I offered while shrugging, "Don't really know, Diana. She probably was thinking of her sisters too."

Diana gave me a stern look. "You didn't bully her?"

"Iie," I began, "Well... I might have pulled the Princess bit on her. I did find out one thing though..."

- - - - -

The conversation had started out raggedly. It was obvious that neither of us fully trusted the other. The ice was broken when Cooan declared, "I'm glad to see you like that, _Chibi-Usa-chan_."

"Nani?"

"I mean," Cooan explained, "Forgive me but you were very imposing as an adult. Gomen, I prefer '_Chibi-Usa_' to '_Your Highness Crown Princess Usagi_'."

I frowned slightly. "So the Black Moon Family isn't responsible, ne?" Cooan shrugged. As far as she knew, it wasn't them. "Well... I don't think Prince Diamondo will be very happy with Rubeus."

"Likely not." The adult gave me a tight smile. "Neither will my sisters, I suspect." She gave me a very serious look. "I hope your mother will be all right. I'm sorry to hear what happened to her."

"She'll be fine, Cooan-chan." 'I hope.'

We discussed more pressing issues then. Eventually, we came to an understanding. Cooan was not going to tell Usagi or the other girls (within limits) about the future and I would do my best to keep Cooan safe.

"I always thought you were after Rubeus," Cooan commented when most things were settled.

I stared trying not to let the horror I felt show. "You and Rubeus?" I squeaked. Cooan nodded sadly and looked out at the city. "Um... Sailor Moon can heal him," I offered lamely.

"Iie," she said firmly, "He rejected me when I failed him, Chibi-Usa-chan. That isn't true love." She regarded me then. "I know you like Prince Saffir... Gomen..."

That name made my ears go pink with embarrassment. I tried to grin as my former enemy smiled at me. "Well... hai but..."

"After you and Diamondo-sama fell through... Petz... well she..."

"Oh..." I wasn't sure how I felt about that. My first reaction was jealousy. My childlike emotions made it seem like I was losing a father more than a suitor. "I see... But you never had any real chance to let him know, ne Princess?" Cooan went on, "And I think..." She stopped then and sighed. "Maybe Petz-onee only loves him because he's a prince and has power."

"You don't sound too sure, Cooan-chan."

"I'm not," the woman commented, "I'm not sure about a lot of things now, Chibi-Usa-chan. All I know is I don't want to hurt you or anyone else."

"So what's Rubeus after?" I questioned, wanting to change topics.

- - - - -

"Yeah," Diana squeaked, "What were they after besides you, Small Lady?"

I was about to answer when a voice drew my attention. "You!" Looking up, I saw the principal striding across the now empty playground. "Didn't you hear the bell? What are you doing out here?" I suddenly realized I was very late for class and ran back inside. Needless to say, I got sent out into the hall with a sign hung around my neck. Life was so unfair!

By the time school let out, the weather had turned even colder if it were possible. A cold rain was starting to spatter down. I had planned on going straight home but the deteriorating weather caused me to do it as fast as possible.

My luck, for it was worth, held long enough for me to get home. I was disappointed that Usagi wasn't there; she was at the shrine for a "study session". Even the announcement that we were ordering pizza didn't lift my spirits much.

I was sent up to my room to "do my homework". Instead, I tossed my bookbag in the corner. I pulled off my school uniform and then proceeded to dress in a T-shirt, fuzzy black sweater, and a pair of denim pants. Definitely not my usual fair but I found it chilly in my room. Not surprisingly, Diana appeared shortly after.

"I take it you want more of the story, ne?"

"Hai!"

I settled onto my bed making myself comfortable, and thought, 'This is sorta nice.' It kept my mind off of my current problems.

- - - - -

Shortly after Cooan's healing, Ami, Makoto, Usagi, and I were in Usagi's room one Saturday playing chess. As might be expected, Mother lost quickly to Ami. Several times in fact. Usagi pouted a little bit. Of course, this princess applauded. I played some chess in my time but not to Ami's level. Usagi looked annoyed. However, I don't think it was me who was annoying her.

"Oh my!" the short-haired teen exclaimed as she looked at her watch, "Gomen minna. I have to go and register for the chess tournament tomorrow."

"Is it at the new Chess Tower?"

"Hai," Ami replied while gathering up her stuff, "Would you like to come and register too?"

"Yeah!" I squeaked.

"Er... iie," Makoto belayed me, "Me 'n' Usagi were goin' shopping."

"Nani? We were?" Usagi asked a puzzled expression coming over her face. The tall ponytailed brunette nodded firmly.

"Oh well."

"I said I'd come!" I piped up, letting the annoyance I felt show in my voice.

"Gomen, Chibi-Usa-chan," Ami apologized, "You're a little young. You have to be at least twelve years old to enter."

"You can come with me and Makoto shopping," Usagi offered.

"Iie," I said more quickly than I really wanted to. 'I just can't keep up in this body. I don't want to get lost either.' Keeping up with those two in a mall...

After the teens had left, I wandered about the house looking for something to do. Grandmother coaxed me into baking cookies with her and I spent a very enjoyable afternoon doing so.

When Luna showed up that night, I knew something had happened but both Usagi and her guardian cat were being evasive. The next day found that I was, unjustly, grounded to the house so I missed watching Ami compete.

Uncle Shingo had been up to some mischief and as I was trying to undo it, Grandmother walked into Usagi's room. Much to my disgust, Luna-P wouldn't help me out. I spent the first little bit sulking in my room. Then pulling myself together, I went out and "helped" Ikuko do her chores around the house, I don't think she really appreciated my efforts.

The upside was that Usagi believed me. Now whether this was because Sailor Moon had healed yet another one of the Wicked Sisters, Beruche this time, or because she naturally suspected her little brother I don't know. At any rate, we spent Sunday night after our bath cuddled up on the couch in our pajamas watching a movie while sharing a bowl of popcorn.

The next day I was off to visit my father after school. "Papa," I mumbled to myself as I trudged down the sidewalk, "will like this drawing." I was hoping that Usagi was there but I doubted it. I had forgiven Mamoru enough to start calling him "Papa" in my own thoughts. He was stable and predictable where Usagi wasn't. I still had no idea why he continued to avoid Usagi. That subject was taboo around him.

I turned the corner and paused. 'Oh!' I suddenly thought, 'I should phone home!' I saw a payphone several yards away and ran for it digging in my blouse pocket as I did. Finding some 100 yen coins, I slipped inside and closed the door.

"Moshi moshi," my grandmother began, "Tsukino residence."

"Ikuko-mama, I'm goin' to the park. Is it okay?" I lied.

"Hai, Chibi-Usa-chan, just don't be late for supper," was her reply before asking what time I had. I told her and said good-bye.

I enjoyed going over to Papa's because it was quiet, Shingo didn't bother me, and Usagi wasn't laughing wildly about some new manga. The fact that he was rather indulgent with me was also a factor. This princess must begrudgingly admit to occasionally misbehaving. Not that I wanted to misbehave. On the contrary, it's just with a lot of energy in this body and the desire to have fun sometimes chafes against rules to a level that even Luna-P can't overcome. In those cases, Mamoru's was much safer for my behind than my grandparents'.

The long term though wasn't so appealing for a few reasons. Firstly, Mamoru was quite indulgent. That in itself was disconcerting considering that someday he would find out who I was. There would be consequences then. Secondly, I don't get much of a kick out of it. It's hard to explain but misbehaving when there isn't the threat of being grounded, scolded, winding up with a sore bum, or any other kid appropriate punishment isn't as fun as when there are such potential penalties.

The main reason though is that I love him and he would listen to my hardships, real or imagined, with concern. It eased my mind to be around him. Usagi always reminded me of Mother's fate and my part in it.

I soon came to Mamoru's apartment building and entered it. When I knocked at his door, it was opened and he smiled down at me. "Konnichiwa Mamoru-san!" I chirped brightly and moved to hug him. He lifted me up and hugged me back. I only called him "Mamo-chan" to aggravate Usagi.

"So what are you up to today, Chibi-Usa-chan?" he asked, moving back inside and shutting the door.

"I drew you a picture," I said happily.

- - - - -

"Did you visit just Mamoru and Rei, Small Lady?" Diana asked when I paused.

"Iie," I answered, "I took turns visiting all of the Sailor Senshi. With Rei, I helped around the shrine. It was interesting, Diana. With Ami, I '_broadened_' my knowledge."

"Nani? What does that mean?" the kitten asked.

"I spent lotsa time at museums and stuff. So much was lost in the _Great Darkness_." Scratching an itch, I continued, "Anyways, Minako was fun but exhausting. I got some majorly good food from Makoto who I had helped. Of course, I didn't avoid Usagi, but the others were more critical to my mission and keeping Mama safe."

"In other words, you were on you very best behavior, ne Small Lady?"

"Hai," I replied with a grin, "Which was very hard, Diana. You know how much energy I have now and there were things to do and stuff. They didn't believe Usagi when she rightly complained 'bout something I had done which just aggravated her." I giggled a little at the thought.

Stretching, I stood up and announced, "I'm gonna get a drink." I had to use the facilities as well. When I was downstairs getting my drink, Ikuko asked me if I had finished my homework. I skirted around the issue, instead asking when Usagi would be home.

"She shouldn't be too long," Ikuko replied, and with that, I headed back upstairs.

I was just mounting the steps to my room when Luna came down them looking slightly annoyed. For an instant, I thought Usagi was waiting for me. Looking over the top of the stairwell, I saw that the only occupant of the room was Diana.

"Where's Usagi?" I asked my guardian.

"Rei's," was Diana's reply. I came in feeling a little relieved. "Mama was just telling me that Minako and Rei are trying to talk some sense into Usagi-sama."

I flopped down on the bed and gave my Lunar guardian a serious look. The gray kitten was looking edgy. "Usagi-sama isn't happy... She even been fighting with the other Senshi over what you did, Small Lady." The grey kitten gave me a very cross look. "Which I still DON'T know about. Mama won't tell me!" She sounded very exasperated.

'I think I should get on with the story.'

- - - - -

The next hurdle was bringing Miss Aino in the know. The meeting was set for a cool but sunny day in mid-September. Surprisingly, the perky blonde was the most difficult to convince. The Senshi of Venus simply did not want to believe that Usagi had a daughter. It took Ami and Rei explaining their own investigations to convince her.

"We need you, Minako-chan," I argued, "You're the leader when Sailor Moon isn't about." The blonde smiled smugly at the others. The priestess' forehead looked like a thundercloud. Rushing on, I added, "Your Sailor V stuff makes you a very good warrior."

"Arigato!" Minako chirped, "It's just a pity the others couldn't have my good luck."

"Mina..." Rei began repressively.

"Well, she did have some prior experience," Ami chimed in quickly, "And she did save us, Rei-chan."

"Honto?" asked Minako. I was feeling as puzzled as Minako sounded.

"Hai, when Kunzite had us..."

"Oh that," Rei quipped dismissively, "Anyway, that's in the past. What we have to deal with now is the new enemy and how we're going to help Usa... um... Chibi-Usa's mom."

"What I want to know," Minako declared suddenly, "Is why we, I mean the future we, aren't doing anything?" She got a horrified look on her face and asked in a squeaky voice, "We aren't dead, ne Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Iie, of course not," I answered with as much reassurance as I could muster, "I'm just not supposed to tell everything that I know about the future. The Guardian of Time would be very unhappy with me."

"Guardian of Time?" Ami asked.

"Hai, Pu-Sailor Pluto." Not wanting to discuss the mysterious Senshi further, I changed the subject by asking how we were going to keep Makoto from telling Usagi.

- - - - -

Before we could talk to Miss Kino, something very unnerving happened. It was on a Friday. The late September day was cool but not overly cold; a fall jacket sufficed to keep me warm. I was wearing a pair of red overalls and a black T-shirt. While the overalls protected my legs from the cool air, they also hampered one in trips to the bathroom.

Usagi, in a very good mood, held my hand as we walked to Rei's. My other hand was holding a bag that was doing its best to pull my arm from its socket.

"Getting tired?" Usagi asked me.

It took a great effort to say, "Hai." Thankfully, Usagi took the bag I was carrying and I shook out my arm with relief.

"You can help Makoto," she suggested brightly. That made me feel very proud of myself.

All of the Senshi, except Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and of course, Pluto, would be there. Hotaru I knew was still a kid (maybe even a baby) in this time. I wasn't quite sure. 'I wonder...' I mused, 'Where are Haruka and Michiru?' I know the two Outer Senshi were typically assigned to guard the Solar System from threats outside the barrier but it worried me. The others had given no indication of knowing them nor had I seen them join the others in battle. 'They must be around. I saw Michiru in a magazine.' I knew that Haruka didn't agree with Mother on several issues but she was loyal to the Crown. 'Maybe Puu has something to do with them not being around.'

I gave a yelp of surprise as someone grabbed the back of my overalls and yanked me backwards. "Pay attention!" Usagi hissed sharply.

"Whatcha do that for?!" I demanded while straightening out my clothing.

"Jeez... You were gonna walk against the light," she indicated. "Ne, Chibi-Usa, do you wanna get hit or something?" My cheeks grew red as I blushed and I hoped I looked properly embarrassed. In a more normal tone of voice, she asked, "Thinking about your mom, ne?"

"Yeah," I admitted and ducked my head. She always seemed to sense it. I shuffled a little closer and took Usagi's hand again. She smiled down at me as I gave her a sheepish look.

"Don't worry, honey, we're almost at Rei's, and then we're going to have lots of fun."

It would be nice to see Beruche and Cooan again as they were invited as well. Usagi and I had visited them several times since their healings. They seemed to be cheerful and both women had since gotten jobs. I was impressed and in a way, they helped me. It was a comfort to talk to them without having to guard against inadvertently revealing some future event. I wouldn't tell them about Palace secrets but we could discuss other stuff that had happened in and around Crystal Tokyo without fear.

As we mounted the steps of Hikawa Shrine, I could smell smoke and the source became evident as crested the steps. "Minna, come and cook a sweet potato!" Makoto called to us.

"Go on," Usagi advised me. I shot across the courtyard with delight waving at my friends who called out greetings.

- - - - -

"It sounds sugoi, Small Lady," Diana interjected.

"It was, although Usagi wasn't too happy when I stole her sweet potato." I grinned. "I thought she was giving it to me. She chased me around the shrine for a few minutes and nearly caught me before Beruche came to my rescue." That scene was still vivid in my mind.

"Was it a wonderful meal?"

"Hai!" I licked my lips at the memory. "And then as we were relaxing, Beruche brushed my hair. One of my pigtails came loose and she put it up. It was very peaceful until..."

"Until?" Diana asked as I paused dramatically.

"The other two Uncanny Sisters showed up, and they wanted Cooan and Beruche back."

- - - - -

Crying out in terror, I scurried out of reach and cowered behind the girls. I would have stood in front of Usagi but she insisted on facing down the Sisters. The others had no chance to transform.

My new friends were taken and I could feel tears start to form. Usagi summarily put me inside a closet and told me to stay there until she got back.

'But I can help!' I fumed and then shook that absurd notion off. 'I can help by staying out of their way.' I wanted to run out and make sure that nothing happened to the two healed sisters of the Black Moon Family but then, Usagi had explicitly told me to stay put.

'I'm not a little kid!' I thought savagely and thumped the door. 'But you can't even transform... You'd just get in the way. You're Chibi-Usa, not Sailor Chibi-Moon. You might get them hurt. Sailor Moon will save them.'

The thought of Sailor Moon settled the matter. Rei, Ami, and Minako were being very defensive about Sailor Moon's identity. They had only admitted that I had met her before. Scouring my memory as I might, I couldn't think of who it could be.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Sliding back the closet door, I ran out to see the Sailor Senshi disappear down the steps. I charged after them, telling Luna-P to make sure it knew where they were going.

I'm the fastest runner in my second grade class. Still, the Senshi easily outpaced me and I had to finally stagger to halt as a stitch formed in my side. Panting, I walked as quickly as I could before jogging again.

As the distance closed, I could begin to hear the sounds of battle. I guessed the site was still a kilometer or so away. Then suddenly, everything went very quiet. Fearing the worst, I hurried forward. After several long, agonizing minutes, I saw Makoto, Minako, and Usagi heading towards me. Behind them came Ami and Rei along with all four Uncanny Sisters, all healed.

"I thought," Usagi began when she finally noticed me staring at the group, "that I told you to stay in the closet, young lady."

"I wanted to help my friends," I replied meekly. Usagi smiled. She scooped me up hugged me.

"That was very noble, Chibi-Usa, but you could have gotten hurt."

"Did Sailor Moon show up?" Usagi nodded. "Sugoi!" 'I wish I could have talked to her.'

"Come on, minna," Rei prodded, "We'll attract attention like this. Let's split up now. We can talk later on back at the shrine." And so, the day ended, another major blow struck against Rubeus. He was now alone.

End of Chapter 8

Coming next in **Chapter 9 - Barbaric Times**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	9. Chapter 9 Barbaric Times

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 9 - Barbaric Times**

**M**y future mother, fourteen year old Tsukino Usagi, was both pleased and annoyed that I had left the closet she had placed me in to keep me safe. She scolded me although not as harshly as I had expected. She also hugged me, which I certainly hadn't expected. She could understand me being worried about my friends and wanting to help. She pointed out, and I was properly subdued by the fact, that not only had the two remaining Wicked Sisters wanted their family back but also, they were still after me.

The two newly healed sisters quickly confirmed this fact to me and apologized. I felt some relief. Still, I couldn't relax as the Sailor Senshi and the former Wicked Sisters talked that afternoon at the Hikawa Shrine. I was uncomfortable the entire time worrying that someone would let something slip out about the future. Cooan and Beruche seemed to be aware of my concerns and kept things on track.

The main debate focused around how Rubeus was going to react to this latest defeat. The Sisters argued that Rubeus would be even more dangerous, like a wounded animal. On the other hand, the Senshi, and Minako in particular, thought that he would be less of a threat. He had been "_declawed_" as Makoto so amply put it. The Lunar cats winced at that metaphor.

I tended to agree with the Four Sisters concerning Rubeus. He had always struck me as a vicious fighter. Now that he was alone, and likely in disfavor with his liege Prince Diamondo, Rubeus would be more desperate to not only get me but also have revenge on Sailor Moon and the other Senshi. Fortunately, the meeting didn't last much longer and Usagi and I went home.

- - - - -

"Small Lady, when did you tell Kino-san?" Diana asked me.

Shifting slightly, I started scratching my Lunar guardian in a place she couldn't easily reach. The gray kitten shifted so she could garner the full effect. "I told her the next day, Diana. I figured that with Rubeus now alone, I couldn't justify wasting anymore time procrastinating." Diana had closed her eyes and was purring slightly. I sighed. "It went as badly as I feared it would."

The kitten opened her eyes and stared at me. "Nani? How so?" she inquired.

It was my turn to close my eyes and I shuddered slightly at the memory. "Makoto was furious that we hadn't told Usagi. She asked me, 'How could I keep something like this from my own mother?'" I continued after a moment, "She out 'n' out accused Rei of vying for leadership."

Diana's eyes opened wide and she stared at me with consternation on her small face. "Hino-san would never do that."

'Oh yes, she would,' I silently countered. "I don't know it all." Pushing myself up, I crossed my legs and shifted the pillow around to comfort my back. I leaned against the low wall that acted as the headboard of my bed. "From what I gathered, there was a time when none of the Sailor Senshi knew who the Moon Princess was."

"Honto?" Diana squeaked.

"Honto," I confirmed. "Anyway, it got messy because Mars thought Sailor Moon wasn't any good." My guardian looked outraged. "I didn't find that out until a lot later, Diana. As it was, Makoto was POed that the others hadn't told Usagi. She even made Ami cry."

"What did she think of you?"

At that question, I shivered. "She's fiercely loyal to Mama and I wasn't on her good list. I managed, nevertheless, to explain my position to her. I stressed, not only for Makoto's sake but also for everybody else's, that I wanted to keep Mama safe. Let me tell you, it was one of my most difficult negotiations." I paused and then smiled a little. "Makoto eventually promised to keep our secret. She did promise '_severe retribution_' if Mama was hurt because of our conspiracy. She did win one point -- they wouldn't tell me who Sailor Moon was... yet."

The room fell into silence then. Diana was obviously mulling over what I had told her. Hearing a noise below, I jumped up from the bed and dashed down the stairs. Despite my misgivings about Usagi's mood, I was becoming distressed at not being able to talk to her. Much to my disappointment, it was only my Uncle Shingo.

"What are YOU staring at, CHIBI-Usa?" he demanded.

"Nothin'..." I offered and returned to my room. As I was settling onto my bed, I accidentally released a little gas. Immediately, I giggled. It was only when Diana glared at me that I blushed.

"Princess Usagi, proper ladies..." she began oppressively.

"I don't look like a '_proper lady_' here," I interrupted, "'Sides, it was an accident." The kitten glowered, so I decided to have a little fun with her.

- - - - -

It was early October. The sun was still warm, and when it set, the trees blazed with color. I liked going on walks and listening to the crunch of leaves underfoot. I should have been thinking about telling Miss Kino and making plans to rescue my mother but I was distracted. Something odd had happened. Momoko was spending the night. It was a school night, a Monday I think.

This unusual event happened because Momoko's parents had to leave town to attend to a family emergency. Ikuko had offered, or was prevailed upon, to watch my friend at least for the night. My grandmother agreed good-naturedly. She decided to let Usagi handle us most of that evening. The teen seemed amenable to this, or at least, she didn't think she was being put upon. We did our homework and then spent the rest of the time before supper playing quietly. The real silliness didn't start until bath time.

Before I described what happened, allow me to pose a question: why do little kids find bathroom humor so funny? I must include myself under the label of "little kid" in this. As an adult, I did not find bodily functions or noises the least bit funny. In my smaller state, it's an entirely different matter. I suppose I feel less constrained, and the Tsukino's were more forgiving about unexpected noises than say a diplomat or head of state would be.

Momoko and I were sitting in the furo speculating on what DVD Usagi would bring home for us to watch before bed. Of course, my fears were that it would be extremely childish and I'd be embarrassed. Momoko didn't want a really scary one; I doubted Usagi would rent a scary one because she'd be watching with us.

I started to feel uncomfortable and shifted slightly. That's when an explosion of bubbles surrounded me. "Gomen." My seven year old friend started to giggle; I giggled too. I giggled more when Momoko made some bubbles herself. This princess remarked that, "Mine lasted longer and there were more of 'em." She took this as a challenge and challenged me back. And so, the contest began...

My grandmother was brought to the bathroom by our howls of laughter. She wanted to know what we had been doing. This just sent us in to more fits of giggles. I must admit with Momoko around, I forget that I'm not really a little girl. A short time later, we settled down to a half-decent movie, a bowl of popcorn, and juice to drink.

Her father arrived home the next day so Momoko returned home after school, much to my disappointment. So, I walked home alone. Usagi wasn't home yet. I wanted to play outside but it wasn't fun by myself. I had read every book in my room and covertly some of Usagi's manga. I was so bored that I spent my time before supper snooping through the contents of the downstairs' bathroom.

I had always thought the past was barbaric in a quaint sort of way. What I found in that bathroom convinced me that not only was the past SEMI-barbaric, beyond that it was very barbaric. This just showed my lack of understanding.

My initial find set the tone. At first, I didn't know what it was. It was obviously a file of some kind. I was trying to imagine what would require such an enormous file -- the handle alone was larger than my hand. It was coarser than a fingernail file as well. Putting it back, I found another object. This one was red and rubbery. There was a plugged opening at the top. Taking it from its position, I went out to ask my grandmother.

Ikuko didn't answer my question at all. She just indicated that it wasn't something to play with and she didn't need water all over the place. She then told me to put it back. I would but AFTER I found out what it was. My mother was just as much help, i.e. she brushed me off.

'Third time's the charm,' I hoped as I took the mysterious object up to my uncle's room.

"What's this?" I asked him. He looked up from a schoolbook and glared at me. "What's this, Shingo-kun?" I persisted.

"It's a bag," he stated. When I expressed my doubts about this statement, he went into graphic detail. Horrified, I naturally went to my mother for confirmation. I stood mystified, as Usagi nearly killed herself laughing. The humor was lost on me.

"It isn't THAT!" the teen exclaimed, "Shingo's just teasing you, Chibi-Usa-chan."

"But what is it then, Onee-chan?" I asked feeling a little annoyed at my preteen uncle.

"It's just a hot water bottle." My face must have shown how puzzled I was because we went to the bathroom and she showed me. "See?" she asked as I held a warm and squishy bottle of water in my arms.

"Hai," I squeaked trying hard not to giggle at my actions. I had taken on a new view of the contents of the bathroom and of the past.

- - - - -

"I think you were bein' silly, Chibi-Usa," Diana commented.

"'Course, I was," I admitted with a grin. "My opinion of the past has changed a lot since then, Diana." The kitten gave me a quizzical look. "I can't tell you when I started thinking more positively about the past. I just did. Anyways, Mama was becoming really unhappy. A lot of that had to do with Papa. I think though that a lot had to do with me too."

"Honto? You?"

"Hai. I think she wanted to be close, or at least be nice, to me but I was confusing her." The kitten blinked. "But she was confusing me too. I don't know, maybe she was worried about Rubeus."

"Her Majesty takes a lot on herself, ne Small Lady?"

"Yeah... and as they say, things got worse before they got better."

"How?"

"Well..."

- - - - -

It all started one Sunday evening. Usagi was late coming home and Grandmother had decided to start supper without her. My mother came rushing in (as usual) just as we were eating dessert. Even after so much time, I can still taste that triple chocolate fudge cake.

"Where were you, Usagi?" Ikuko demanded.

"I was over at Minako's," Usagi replied as she sat down at the table. "Gomen. I'm sorry I'm late, Mom." Her eyes then met that wonderful cake. "Sugoi!"

"You could have called," the woman stated sternly.

"I just forgot. It's not that big a deal," the teenager whined.

"Well, you can forget about the cake."

"But Moooom!"

I giggled. Sensing my chance, I piped up, "I'll eat it, Ikuko-mama!" Mine was all gone and I wanted a second piece.

"You'll get fat," Usagi commented to me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Stop that. Chibi-Usa-chan, you've already had a piece. You'll get a tummy ache if you have another piece."

"Iie, I won't! Please..." I protested.

"Iie, Chibi-Usa. That piece is for Usagi." This statement confused both my mother and I. Grandfather and Uncle Shingo were keeping quiet. "She's going to have a proper meal first. I'll put this aside for tomorrow."

"Nani? Tomorrow?" Usagi squawked.

"Hai," Ikuko affirmed. "You aren't to eat it today, Usagi, since you were late. Understand?" Again, I giggled and Mother glared at me.

Grandmother was waiting for an answer so Usagi squeaked, "Hai, Okaa-san."

'Why's Mama being so cranky?' I wondered as the pigtailed blonde fumed, 'She's been down on me all weekend.' She devoured her food like a ravenous animal and then, stalked from the dining room up to her room.

"Help me clear the table, Chibi-Usa-chan," my grandmother instructed.

'Maybe I can negotiate for it.' I had some success in my diplomatic dealings with other countries. "I will, IF I can have that cake."

"You are NOT allowed to have that second piece," Ikuko declared. "Now help me clear the table."

"Please Ikuko-mama..."

"I will, Mom," Shingo piped up. He obviously wanted some brownie points, there wouldn't be any other reason for him to offer to help.

"Arigato, Shingo," she agreed, apparently cutting her loses. I crossed my arms and pouted. That didn't work because I was summarily told to go play.

Much later that night after the others had gone to bed, I woke up. Stirring from sleep, I slipped from my comfortable bed and went to the bathroom.

As I sat there, I pondered Usagi. My mother had been moodier than normal lately. She seemed to think I was somehow the cause of it. 'But I'm not going to stop visiting Papa.' That couldn't be the only reason. There was something else bothering her; something I couldn't discern. Neither Mother nor the Sailor Senshi would disclose to me what the problem was. In fact, Minako seemed oblivious to it whereas Rei brushed it off as just "Usagi being Usagi". 'And she got that last piece of yummy cake too... And she was majorly late for supper!' I pouted a little. 'If I had come in that late...'

Then I smiled slowly, I could only imagine that it was an evil smile. Finishing up, I snuck out of the bathroom and crept down the hall. Down the stairs I went. The first floor was in gloom. It was very slow going. I certainly did not want to wake up my grandparents.

Like a thief, I stole towards the kitchen and the desired objective -- one piece of luscious chocolate sweetness. I knew Luna might be about though. Therefore, I was very careful.

'Okay,' I thought, 'Now this is getting just plain silly!' Despite my opinion of my current actions, I continued in that manner if for no other reason than it was FUN! It felt like hours before I reached my destination -- the refrigerator. As with any covert activity, the slightest noise sounded like thunder and my heart seemed to stop a good many times. The light inside the refrigerator looked like a spotlight piercing the gloom.

I hastily grabbed the dish that held the desired treat and closed the door. I might have eaten it right then and there but a noise from somewhere in the house startled me. I quickly scurried back to my room with my treasure.

'**OH!!! YUMMMY!!!**' I thought as I stuffed cake into my mouth. A midnight snack was exactly what I needed. I hadn't gotten a fork but it hardly mattered by that point. It was too good for me to really care.

Once I was finished, I fell back onto my bed, sated and sleepy. A brief thought that I maybe should clean myself up passed through my head but then it slipped away as I yawned. Soon, I had rolled to my side and slipped into slumber.

It was the yelling that woke me up. At first, I wasn't sure what was going on. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and pushing myself up, I wandered over to the door.

'That's Sobo,' I concluded. Opening up the door, I could see across the hall into Usagi's room. Mother was groggily standing beside her nightstand waving her hands. Ikuko was standing with a wooden spoon in hand, hands on hips. I couldn't see Grandmother's face from my vantage point but I suspected it was grim due to the tone of voice she was using.

"How could you, Usagi?" Ikuko demanded.

"But I didn't!" Curious, I moved forward and stopped at the entrance to the teen's room. "Okaa-san, I didn't eat it. Look, where would the plate be? I was sound asleep."

Grandmother looked around quickly. "Well, it isn't there."

"Why would I eat it?" Usagi sensibly asked, "I knew I was gonna have it today, ne? I was looking forward to it. Why would I wanna get you really upset and get myself grounded?" Given how early in the day it was, Usagi's logic was surprising.

My grandmother's posture relaxed some before saying, "I'll ask your otouto." She turned then and that's when she spotted me. A funny expression came across her face and she marched across the floor to stand before me.

"Ohayo," I squeaked, waving. The look I was getting made me very nervous.

"What..." Ikuko began while taking my hand and turning it towards me, "Is that?" Imprudently, I said the first thing that came to mind; it made me blush. "I see," was the cool response before she commanded sternly, "Stay there." With that, she crossed into my room. She came out a moment later with the plate. "Well?"

'Busted!' I thought. "Uh... it's cake, Ikuko-mama?"

"And how did it get there?"

'Like she doesn't know,' I grumbled to myself but decided to play dumb, "Usagi put it there?" The blonde exploded with indignation. I forced out a little laugh and felt my stomach roll over. "I was just hungry," I finally admitted, face red with embarrassment and eyes towards the floor.

"Young lady, did I not say this was for Usagi?"

A long pause followed before I said, "Hai."

"And I told you that you couldn't have it, ne?" I nodded. "Well then?"

"It was lonely." 'Lonely? A piece of cake?' I still must be half asleep.

"I see... Well, Chibi-Usa, I think you've had enough sweets." This kid didn't like the sound of that one bit. "You are not allowed ANY sweets for an entire week."

"Nani?! A whole week?!?" The mother nodded. "But that ain't fair!"

Ikuko had a quick response for that. "The alternative is a spanking, and I just might take down your pajamas for not listening to me." That last part brought me up short. I had almost considered accepting her offer.

'Baka body!' I thought in a huff, 'You never liked sweets so much before.' I shifted from foot to foot and stared at the floor for what seemed an eternity before begrudgingly giving in. "Hai, Ikuko-mama, no sweets."

"Promise me you won't try to buy any."

"I-I promise I won't try to get any sweets, Ikuko-mama." That was going to be a very hard promise to keep. Somehow I did, although Momoko made it worse. She felt sorry for me and offered me treats covertly.

After washing and dressing for school, I sat at the breakfast table. I had to apologize to Mother, which didn't sit well with me. 'It's not fair!' I whined to myself sullenly, 'I was just having a little fun.' Usagi was not very pleased with me because I had taken her dessert.

- - - - -

I finally discovered the Ginzuishou in a most unexpected way. That Saturday was cold and wet; the sky was heavy with dark clouds. It had rained for most of the day. Momoko had come home with me to spend the afternoon.

After lunch, Momoko came up with the idea of playing "Dress-up". Not something that I would typically stoop to, even as a kid, considering dressed up for me was the norm. Still, it was raining. Besides, what better thing did I have to do? It also satisfied my grandmother's request for us to play quietly. My friend seemed to be thrilled that I was doing something that she wanted to do rather than the other way around.

It turned out to be fun. It brought back fond memories of my adult body. The fittings for the beautiful designer gowns I wore to formal Palace functions before the war. Most of the clothing for our game came from Usagi's closet and dresser. Momoko was, I think, overly impressed with the clothing. Maybe it was because she didn't have an older sister. True, Usagi had nice clothes but compared to those gowns...

Yes, I did tell Momoko that I was a princess. "So that's why you're such a goodie-goodie, ne Chibi-Usa-chan?" was my friend's remark. That annoyed me tremendously.

"Am too," I said haughtily.

"Then where," the little girl demanded, "Is your ROYAL jewelry, YOUR HIGHNESS?"

'Yeah where?' I wondered and looked around. I'll admit I was not brave enough to venture into my grandparents' room to borrow some. On the other hand, I doubted Usagi had much in the way of fine jewelry. Quite a far cry from the future I can assure you. Then, like many times before, I spotted Usagi's broach lying atop her junior high school uniform on her bed. It struck me. This was just a game so any old thing would do, even a teen's costume jewelry.

Picking it up, I pinned it to the front of my formal ball gown (really an oversized blouse) I had draped over me. "See?" Momoko rolled her eyes but giggled.

"What's the matter, Chibi-Usa?" she asked a few moments later.

"I..." I paused. I had a tingling sensation, "Nothing... I thought I had to go... um... you know." The sensation didn't feel the same and seemed to surround me. It was like a ghost of a whisper. Shrugging the feeling off, we continued to play.

It wasn't until Momoko let out a gasp of surprise that I realized someone was watching us. Slowly turning my head, I saw Usagi standing there watching us with her arms crossed.

"Uh oh!" I whispered as I quickly covered the broach with my hands. The teen might forgive Momoko and I for snooping through her clothes but I doubted she'd let me get away with wearing her favorite piece of jewelry.

"K-Konnichiwa U-Usagi-oneesan," my friend squeaked out. She started to shift from foot to foot.

"Hi Usagi-oneechan," I added. "Wanna play?" I gave her my cutest smile and regarded her hopefully.

"And what are you two playing, girls?"

"Dress-up," I replied.

"In _MY_ clothes?"

It was Momoko who defused Usagi by gushing, excessively I might add, about how cool her clothes were. The pigtailed blonde gobbled it up but not before noticing I was trying to replace her broach. I meekly handed the broach back to Usagi who told me that it was not something to play with.

"It's just a junky ol' broach," I grumbled.

"My mother gave it to me."

"Oh... Gomen nasai," I blushed slightly and bowed my head. I had certain keepsakes that Mother had given to me that I would not let anyone (including my own children) play with either. It was a strange keepsake but who was I to judge?

"Now go play someplace else, girls, and leave my stuff alone."

"But it's such sugoi stuff, Usagi-chan!" Momoko countered. This led the two into discussing clothing. At least, Usagi wasn't too mad. Nevertheless, I found it boring and sulked about because my best friend was wasting her time talking to Usagi. Ever worse, about something I had no interest in. It took me awhile to realize that the sensation I had felt earlier had gone. Had it been the broach or something else?

'Did Mama mean Queen Serenity had given it to her?' That stirred the fire of my curiosity. Suddenly I really wanted to have a better look at it but that could wait. After all, my mother couldn't keep it with her all the time.

"Come on, Momo-chan," I huffed after tiring of hearing the two girls prattle on forever about teen fashion.

"But..."

"I said COME ON!" I repeated through gritted teeth. Grabbing my best friend by the arm, I dragged her out of the room.

I was foiled in my attempts to inspect the broach for the next two days. It was frustrating not being able to touch it and yet have it sitting right in front of me. Usagi refused to even let me hold it for a minute. When I complained, even Ikuko supported her.

Monday night I couldn't sleep. I lay there thinking about the sensation I felt. I tried to brush it off as my imagination. Nevertheless, the more I thought about the broach, the more I wanted to examine it.

Grumbling in exasperation, I slipped from my bed and padded out of my room. 'If Mama's there, then I'll say I had a nightmare and ask to sleep with her.'

As it turned out, Usagi was there but snoring loudly. Luckier still was the fact that Luna was nowhere in sight.

- - - - -

"It was the Ginzuishou, ne?!" Diana burst out.

Giggling, I nodded my head. "Of course, it was, Diana. What else would it be?" The kitten shrugged.

"So what happened next, Small Lady?" she demanded. "Did you try to go home?"

"Not just then," I replied. "I was stunned to put it mildly. I didn't know whether Mama was being very smart or very baka by hiding it in plain sight."

"Smart," Diana stated firmly.

"Of course now, it makes perfect sense but then..." Shaking my head, I grinned slightly. "I needed some time so I had Luna-P create a fake one." The Lunar cat stared at me round-eyed.

"Nani? A fake one?"

"Hai, the case anyway. Mama would've raised the roof if it had wandered off, and I needed some time to talk to the Sailor Senshi." Diana was clearly shocked. "Anyway, Diana, I made my move that night. I hid the real one in my room and was returning with the fake one when Usagi woke up." Diana's huge eyes grew even wider. "Of course, she wanted to know what I was doing there."

"And?"

"I just crawled into bed with her." I smiled. "It worked. After some grumbling, she went back to sleep. I went to sleep too. I had a big day planned. The first thing I did was head over to Papa's."

"Why?"

"To waste a little time. Usagi said she was going over to the shrine."

"Oh..."

- - - - -

I had intended my visit with Father to be a final farewell. I didn't come right out and say I was going away, but I think he sensed something was up because when I left, he asked me if there was something on my mind. I just gave him a reassuring smile, skipped down the corridor, and headed for the shrine.

I arrived at the Hikawa Shrine about ten minutes later. Makoto and Rei were still there. After telling them I needed to speak with them immediately about Senshi business, they managed to call Minako and Ami back for me. Several minutes later, the four girls and I settled around the table.

"So what's this all about, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Minako opened.

"Simple really. We go back to the future now, minna."

"Now?" Makoto questioned. "I thought you were worried about Rubeus, ne?"

"I am, Mako-chan, but Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen are around to look after him," I replied. "This is the best time. Rubeus won't make a move just yet and if we cut him off from the future, then he'll be that much less dangerous. He may even leave."

"Sailor Moon's on our team and we shouldn't go without her," the ponytailed teen stated firmly.

"She's right," Rei chimed in agreement after a moment.

"What's changed, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Ami asked me. "We have thwarted Rubeus... for now. Then it must follow that he is not as much of a threat as you've indicated."

"He is!"

"Honto? Indeed, then why are you in such a rush to return home?"

"Because I've got what I came for, Ami-chan."

"NANI?!?"

"I got what I came for."

"Which is?" the priestess asked, her eyes narrowing.

"The Ginzuishou." And with a dramatic pause, I held my prize aloft. The Ginzuishou glowed with light. The Senshi's faces showed shock at first, and then anger.

"Kami-sama! You shouldn't've done that!" Makoto yelled while leaping to her feet, "You're leaving Usagi unprotected!"

"Sailor Moon..."

"Won't be able to..." Minako interrupted.

"Can't be there all the time," Ami cut in, giving the blonde a warning look.

"Minna, this IS to save Usagi, to save my parents, your queen." 'What's wrong with them?'

"You won't do it by taking Usagi's broach."

"What does she use it for?" I demanded of the tall brunette, "She doesn't go into battle or nothin'." All the historical accounts I've read said the Ginzuishou was used infrequently at most and only under the direst of circumstances. The Sailor Senshi handled things otherwise. "'Sides, I'm just BORROWING it. I ain't gonna keep it."

"It's just wrong. You should not have taken it, Chibi-Usa," Rei declared. "We are NOT going. Rubeus is a threat and even if Sailor Moon is here to protect the Moon Princess, she can't do it alone. We WON'T let her do it alone. We have a duty!"

"That's right!" Makoto and Minako chorused in agreement.

"Don't be baka!" I yelled and slammed my little fist down onto the low table.

"Come here, you little..." I scrambled away as the Senshi of Jupiter made a grab for me.

"Hold on, Mako-chan. She's upset," Minako remarked while putting herself between the tall teen and me. "You would be too if your mom was in a bad way."

"That doesn't give her..."

"It does. I'm Crown Princess Usagi of Crystal Tokyo. My mother is Neo-Queen Serenity. I am the rightful heir to the Ginzuishou. NOW SOMEBODY **CALL ****SAILOR MOON!**"

At that instant, the door slid so forcefully aside that it jumped its track. Usagi stood there panting deeply. "My broach!" she croaked out panting, "Minna! It's been switched!"

'How'd Usagi know?' The thought raced through my mind. I found out a very long time afterwards that Usagi had suffered a klutz attack and dropped it. Unlike its magical counterpart, the counterfeit broach shattered.

"Chibi-Usa has it," Rei stated simply. I glowered at her.

"NANI?!?" Usagi yelled, "Why you little... Give it back to me this instant!"

"Now, Usagi," Makoto began gently, "She's just a little girl. She just thought it was pretty and wanted to wear it to school. She wanted to be like her cousin." She turned to regard me. "Ne, Chibi-Usa-chan?"

'Huh?' I thought in bewilderment, 'This is a complete one-eighty. First, she's after my hide. Now she's saving it?' I just stared at Makoto. "But..."

"Hai, that's right, Usagi-chan," the red ribbon-wearing blonde piped up, "She just wanted to be like you."

"Lazy and fat?" I mumbled a little louder than I should have. "I don't think so."

"CHIBI-USA..." Mother growled.

"Now give Usagi back the broach, sweetheart," Minako urged. "It's not something to play with."

"Nope!"

"It's mine!" Mother shouted.

"So?" I wasn't about to give up what I had been searching for all this time just when my goal had been reached. Usagi lunged towards me but Makoto blocked her way. I ran from the room. The teens' yells chased after me.

Running out into the courtyard of the shrine, I lifted up my Time Key into the air and shouted out command that would activate it. A column of purple-pink energy surrounded me and I started to float into the air.

"I'm coming, Mama!" I shouted as I rose into the sky. 'I'm coming to save you.' The Sailor Senshi weren't going to come, but I would wield the Ginzuishou myself and save the future!

Then the portal faltered, wavered, and then died. I hung motionless in the air for a moment before dropping like a stone to the ground. The air rushed out of me as I hit the ground and stared dazedly up at the sky. There was something wrong with the sky. I heard people shouting, then I realized in terror what I was looking at.

"Iie!" I gasped. Floating a few stories above the shrine's courtyard was one of the Black Moon Family's UFOs.

"Chibi-Usa!" I heard the Senshi shout as they sprinted towards me. I didn't move. Instead, I just stood up spying the flying fortress. It looked menacing, even more so because of my small size, and who I knew was at its helm.

"Who is that?!" Minako asked.

"Rubeus..." I breathed out.

"Give me the Rabbit and the Ginzuishou!" Rubeus' voice commanded. It rolled over the shrine like thunder. The redhead appeared, his smiled wicked and anticipatory.

"Forget it!" Makoto shouted back. The girls then transformed. I stood, gaping, wanting to help, but not knowing what I could do.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" "BURNING MANDALA!" Sailors Jupiter and Mars were the first to attack.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" Sailors Mercury and Venus closely following suit. I watched stunned as Rubeus blocked their attacks without effort.

"That ship is giving him tremendous strength!" Mercury commented, her VR visor analyzing the UFO.

"You cannot defeat me, Sailor brats!" Rubeus cackled and counterattacked. I, and presumably the Senshi, was blown backwards against the wall.

"Run Chibi-Usa!" Mars commanded, "RUN!"

"You can't do that, Rabbit. The party's just beginning," Rubeus commented in an offhanded manner.

The light beneath the UFO glowed brighter. 'What's he doing?' I wondered. A giant column of energy descended from the UFO. It started to track its way towards where the four Senshi stood. It plowed a furrow in the hard earth in its wake.

As it came over us, I suddenly felt extremely heavy. It was hard just to breathe. "That ship is projecting an intense gravimetric field," Sailor Mercury observed.

'You don't say?' I thought sarcastically.

"We have to use a Planet Attack."

"Can we do it without Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter questioned.

"We have to," Venus groaned.

I wondered how they could talk. I could barely move a muscle under the immense weight I felt as a lain flat against the ground. I watched in bewilderment as the four Sailor Senshi fought their way up to a standing position and joined hands. 'What are they doing? What's a Planet Attack?' I had never heard of it.

The girls called out their transformation phrases again and they seemed to be engulfed in a battle aura, each a different color. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up as massive amounts of energy gathered around us.

"**SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!**" the four Sailor Senshi shouted.

A glowing pillar of white light lanced out of the center of the circle and struck the UFO.

- - - - -

"Small Lady, did that finish Rubeus off?" Diana asked wide-eyed.

"Iie," I said glumly, "It got worse."

"How?" my kitten advisor asked.

- - - - -

"Enough!" Rubeus shouted and counterattacked. The blast, even though it wasn't directly at me, knocked me to the ground again after I had just managed to stand back up. The girls were rendered unconscious. Then to my horror, they started to float upwards. A few seconds later, so did I. The flying freak might have gotten me then and there had not Tuxedo Kamen saved me.

"IIEEEEEEEEEE!!!" I cried out, scrambling to my feet. My best chance to save my parents had gone and there was no Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon," Rubeus' voice sounded satisfied. It turned my stomach. "Bring me the Rabbit and the Ginzuishou and the other Sailor Senshi may live." With cackling laughter, he vanished inside of his spaceship.

"MINNA!" Usagi suddenly reappeared watching in horror as her unconscious friends vanished inside the UFO. "CHIBI-USA!!" she shouted at me, her right hand rose to slap me. I shut my eyes and an instant later, felt the blow land across my left cheek. The force was strong enough to spin me around. I tripped over my own feet and sat heavily. She ripped the Ginzuishou out of my hand. I didn't cry. I was too stunned and simply sat there nursing my cheek.

"This is all your fault!" my mother ranted, "**I HATE YOU!**" The world shattered at that moment and I started to bawl like the little girl I appeared.

"MAMA..." I called out in a plaintive whine as Usagi stalked away across the shrine grounds. 

End of Chapter 9

Coming next in **Chapter 10 - Battles Big and Small**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	10. Chapter 10 Battles Big and Small

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 10 - Battles Big and Small**

**I** paused in the recitation of my story as the memory of that day once again reverberated through my mind. Diana looked as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. The stretching silence was broken by a new voice, one I had been waiting for.

"Usagi!" It was the voice of my mother. "Tsukino Usagi, I want to talk with you!"

My stomach curled around my toes and my heart quickened. After a moment, I forced myself up from my bed and stood. "Coming!" I called back. Mustering my courage, I marched down the stairs from my attic bedroom to the second floor. The hallway was empty but Usagi's bedroom door was open.

Padding along the hallway in my socked feet, I came to the doorway, stopped, and peered inside. The pigtailed blonde was sitting at a low table. She had already changed into more casual clothes, i.e. out of her school uniform. She motioned for me to join her at the table and I padded inside shutting the door behind me. Once there, I sat down and looked nervously at my mother.

"Usagi," my fifteen year old mother began briskly, "I had lotsa thinking to do. You said a lot of things yesterday."

"Yeah and you didn't listen to none of them," I stated. 'Kami-sama, she's really mad. Mama never calls me '_Usagi_' unless I'm in Crystal Tokyo.'

"I did listen, Musume." That was not a good sign. "I've decided that I can't really punish you as a kid."

"Honto?" Mother nodded firmly. "Um... so what's left, Okaa-san?"

"Well, I have to punish you as an adult then."

My mind must have tripped over that concept because I simply sat there dumbfounded staring at the teen. She gave me a sad smile and continued, "Don't look so stricken, Chibi-Usa-chan. I still love you so I've decided that tomorrow after school, you're moving in with your father."

"Nani? You're kicking me out?" I asked in a squeaky tone of disbelief.

"I'm not '_kicking you out_'," Usagi explained with exasperation, "I'm letting you go where you can do as you please. You can't be a grownup but look eight around here. It's for the best. Mom's sure to get after you for something sooner or later and it'll just cause problems."

"But that ain't fair!"

"I guess you could move in with one of the girls but I didn't ask them." Usagi tapped her lips. "Maybe you're right, Usagi. Hmm... Let's see... The only other option is going back home."

"Nani? But, Okaa-san, I wouldn't be able to hang out with Momoko then."

She shrugged. "Honto? You keep telling me that you're not a '_little kid_' but an adult. I saw you myself in Crystal Tokyo. Besides, why would you wanna hang out with Momoko? She's just a silly little girl, ne?" My fists clenched and I glared angrily at the teen. "Usagi, I love you and it isn't like you'll never see me. You can come visit me sometimes. I just think you'd be happier over at your father's."

"And what does Pa... Mamoru say about this?" I demanded. I felt a lump forming in my throat.

"He agrees with me..." Usagi replied and then muttered, "for once."

"So you WANT me to leave." I was on the verge of tears. I was being abandoned!

"Of course, I don't want you to leave!" Usagi nearly shouted, "But you insist that you're an adult, ne Usagi?!"

"I am!" I shouted back and stomped my foot, which was a good trick since I was sitting down, "You can't make me go." 'Baka Odango Atama.'

"I can and will, Usagi," my mother countered firmly, "Because it's either that or I'll order Sailor Pluto to take you home."

"You hate me, ne?" I asked softly, my eyes misting over. Usagi shifted around and hugged me. 'What did I do that was so bad?'

"Iie... I don't hate you, sweetheart. I just want what's best for you. I want to make you happy. Being eight when you're really 903 just ain't cutting it." I hugged... clung to her. She couldn't be serious, could she? She gently pushed me away and suggested, "Maybe you should think about what you wanna take with you. There's not much space over there. And you'll probably have to get a job too to help Mamo-chan out." With that, my mother got up and left the bedroom. She called over her shoulder, "I'm gonna go set the table. Ja!" With that, she disappeared down the hall.

Slowly I made my way back to my room, not sure at all what I was feeling. To forestall any embarrassing questions Diana might levy, I continued the story from where I had left off.

- - - - -

I wasn't long sitting on the ground. Someone scooped me up and hustled me out of sight behind one of the buildings. As it turned out, it was Mamoru, although at the time, I didn't know how had come to be there. Later I discovered there was a link he shared with Mother that drew him to the Hikawa Shrine.

'It's my fault... My fault...' I was inconsolable. I'm sure Mamoru was thinking he'd never get me to stop crying when Rubeus' voice boomed from above the shrine grounds.

"Sailor Moon, you have not chosen to show yourself. No matter. Give me the Rabbit and the Ginzuishou, or your friends, and everyone in this city, will perish!" Something like three long heartbeats of silence passed before the fiend continued, "I will return in three hours!"

'About bedtime,' my mind supplied uselessly. And then in a graceful manner, the UFO vanished up into the clouds along with its Sailor Senshi captives.

I hugged Father tightly and hid my face from the world. He wrapped protective arms about me and we started to move off. The trip to Mamoru's apartment seemed to take no time and forever. We found Mother there and though she spoke to Mamoru, she would not look at me. Luna and Artemis were there as well.

Once inside, I went out to the balcony wanting to give my parents some time alone. Perhaps if Mamoru talked with Usagi, she would forgive me. At least, I hoped she would forgive me.

'They'll get back together,' I thought to myself as I stared out over the city and the darkening day. Dark unnatural looking clouds were beginning to roll in. They looked like waves washing over the city, pushing out the light.

"You tried to go back."

I started and looked up to see Mamoru standing beside me.

"Un..." I pulled my blouse forward and pulled out my Time Key. "But it didn't work. Gomen." 'Why didn't it work this time?'

"Chibi-Usa-chan, let's not have any more secrets," he suggested as he crouched down. "Why did you take the Ginzuishou?"

"Mama... I need it to save my mama. Please..."

He frowned slightly. He placed his hands on my shoulders and asked, "What's happening in the future?"

"I don't know... I don't know..." I whispered out softly. Sighing, Mamoru stood and looked out across the city. A sad expression marred his features. "Usagi hates me."

Father turned and regarded me for a long instant. Then he knelt down once more and said gently, "Chibi-Usa-chan, Usagi doesn't hate you. I don't believe that she could hate anyone, not truly hate them. You understand, ne?" I nodded but he gave me a look as if he didn't believe me. "Usagi's just upset. Give her some time to cool off and she'll apologize."

I don't really know what to say about the next two hours. Usagi who was obviously still in a state of shock sat silently on the couch, going on to the balcony at one point. Or the plan Luna and Artemis dreamed up to take my place themselves by dressing up as me. That brought a smile to my face for a few moments in an otherwise bleak situation. I think the sweetest thing was when Mamoru used a Tuxedo Kamen doll to present me with a rose, to try and cheer me up.

As the hour of Rubeus' return grew closer, I thought about contacting Sailor Pluto. The Guardian of Time was sure to help me. I was also contemplating what I could do when Mamoru burst into the room and demanded, "Minna, where's Usagi?"

"Usagi-chan?" I questioned. 'Mama was right here a minute ago.' I hopped from the couch and ran to the bathroom -- that's where I had thought she'd gone. Before I could make it, something caught my eye. "Nani? The front door's open!"

"She must have gone to save them."

'Iie... To get Sailor Moon!' Now was my chance. Quietly I slipped from the room and ran down the hallway. Out into the darkening night, I ran and saw her, Sailor Moon, waiting. I kept out of sight.

It wasn't long before the UFO descended. The streetlights dimmed then went out as it approached. During the day, it was malevolent. At night, it was an astounding sight with many lights that winked beating out patterns that captivated the eye. I approached silently as a spotlight illuminated where Sailor Moon stood. All the time I wondered where my mother was, hoping she was safe.

"Welcome Sailor Moon... _and_ Rabbit."

"Rabbit?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed and whirled around, "Chibi-Usa! What are you doing here?"

"I wanna help," I whined moving forward to stand in front of her, "This is my fault, and I wanna save my friends."

"Run away before he catches you!"

She was genuinely afraid for me. Before I could respond, the light started to shimmer around us and we were sucked inside the UFO.

- - - - -

I passed out for a moment, and when I came to, I was inside the spaceship with Rubeus standing in front of us.

"Ah, the Rabbit at last. Konbanwa Your Highness." He bowed with a feral grin on his face.

"Shut up, Rubeus!" I shouted back, scrambling to my feet.

"Nani? She isn't the Rabbit." Sailor Moon giggled oddly. "She's just my baka little cousin."

"Oh?"

"You really think I would bring the person you wanted? She's just my cousin and you fell for it!" She giggled again.

'Has Sailor Moon lost her mind?' I thought. 'I'm not related to her.' At least, I didn't think so.

"I will have time enough to find out later, Sailor Brat. For now, I will destroy you in front of your friends." That's when we saw them. The Sailor Senshi were hanging unconscious on crosses made of crystal.

We were on the verge of a life and death battle and all Sailor Moon could say to me, in a very easygoing tone, was, "Go hide someplace safe." You would think that she'd just be a little more worried. She was either very brave or a fool. Rubeus, I could understand. He was confident to the point of arrogance and with good reason. I suddenly wondered if Sailor Moon had ever faced a battle such as this.

"It'll be okay, Chibi-Usa-chan," Sailor Moon declared and stood up, "Go hide."

"H-Hai," I replied and scurried off, Luna-P in tow. 'Now what am I going to do?' I tried to think what I could do against Rubeus to help us win. The Sailor Senshi were in no state to help and I couldn't transform.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" Sailor Moon cried out. We were both shocked as Rubeus knocked it aside. He then fired back, knocking Sailor Moon backwards.

'Think Chibi-Usa! Think!' "What's wrong?!" I called out to Sailor Moon as she seemed to stagger. 'Super Gravity?' I thought. Just what he used before. She seemed helpless.

"You cannot hope to defeat me, Sailor Moon. A special crystal increases my power many times over!" He started to cackle which caused my blood to run cold.

'Increases his power?' He was bad enough without a power boost. 'I have to save the others while he's distracted. Maybe I can use Luna-P to wake them up. She needs their help!' As Rubeus gloated, I ran forward, hope starting to grow as I neared them.

And then, every nerve in my body screamed in pain as electricity coursed through me. The power surged inside of me and the beam of energy that I let off when truly scared or in danger burst forth.

"So, it IS the Rabbit," Rubeus commented, "Don't try to reach them, Princess. There is a high-voltage electrical field around them."

'Don't worry,' I answered silently as I lay on the ground, 'I ain't gonna do that again.' Every part of my body ached. 'If I can't reach the Sailor Senshi, what am I going to do?'

"Are you enjoying the Super Gravity?" Rubeus asked Sailor Moon. "I can reverse it as well!" Rubeus then lifted his arm, flinging Sailor Moon high into the air.

"Kuso..." was Sailor Moon's comment. I had the odd feeling that she wasn't talking about Rubeus' latest predicament.

"Now you see, Sailor Moon. We are high above the Earth in space. There is nowhere to escape to."

'Oh Kami-sama,' I prayed, 'Get me out of this and I will eat carrots for every meal for a month.'

"You'll never win, Rubeus!"

"Now die!" was Rubeus' reply. He brought both arms sharply down. Sailor Moon rocketed downwards and slammed into the floor as the gravity once again increased many fold.

'Back to business,' I thought. Pushing myself up, I looked around and saw something suspicious. I watched it for a moment and it pulsed with light. 'That must be...' I quietly walked over to a large dark crystal that rested in a housing on the floor. 'It's bigger than I am,' I observed. As I drew closer, I could feel the power flowing from it. 'But is this the one?'

I regarded the battle. Sailor Moon was now in a crater on the floor. "Die!" Rubeus shouted and the air around the Sailor Senshi seemed to shimmer with energy.

My mouth swung open in utter shock as Sailor Moon started to push herself up. "I can't forgive..." She struggled to her feet. "I can't forgive you." The warrior fully straightened then and the gravity field failed.

"I underestimated you a little bit... NOW DIE!" Rubeus shouted the last while launching a streaming column of black energy at her.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" was the mysterious Senshi's reply.

The crystal before me flared. 'This IS it!' I thought and jumping up beside it, wrapped my arms around it. 'Come on, Chibi-Usa! You can do this!' I pulled and power surged through my being. I cried out as I was flung backwards. I lay there panting. It hurt worse than the forcefield that had stopped me from saving the four Senshi earlier.

The tide of battle swung in favor of Rubeus as his dark power overcame Sailor Moon's attack.

"You found the power amplifier, ne little girl?" Rubeus declared while floating above me, "You will have to be taken care of now..." The man smiled evilly. "What a pity."

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

"Nani?" Rubeus turned and knocked the flying crescent moon-shaped energy away from him. He erected a forcefield. "What a strong woman."

'Now Chibi-Usa!' I thought but my body didn't want to; it hurt too much. 'You have to, Chibi-Usa, or Mama and Papa will never be okay again. You'll never see Ikuko-mama or Kenji-papa or Momoko or anybody else again.' Ratcheting up my courage, I jumped in front of the crystal again, wrapped my arms around it, and pulled. Pain shot through me and for an instant, I faltered.

"You can do it, Chibi-Usa! DO IT NOW!" Sailor Moon commanded.

"Hai..." I replied. I could do this. I MUST do this. Gritting my teeth, I pulled with all my might and cried out as Dark Power coursed through me. 'Mama! Papa!' I thought desperately, 'I have to hang on! Kami-sama, help me!' It seemed to go on and on for a long time before the power surged within me yet again. It washed away the Dark Power stronger than before. It filled me up, replacing the pain with a longing for home, for warmth and comfort.

With a final cry, the energy flooded out of me and the power amplifier crystal came out. As I fell backwards, the giant crystal flew from my grasp shattering against the floor.

Rubeus turned and in that instant, I saw him defeated. Sailor Moon's attack slammed him against a pillar and the Control Center fell to the floor.

The Senshi dropped to the ground and started to stir as alarms sounded throughout the ship.

"Minna!" I called out, shuffling forward on hands and knees.

"Chibi-Usa!" Mars cried and came forward, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're okay... All of you are okay," Sailor Moon said as she came up. It would have been a joyous reunion if Rubeus hadn't popped in.

"Baka! With the Control Center gone, this ship will explode!"

"Nani?" Venus demanded.

"But you'll die too," Sailor Mercury pointed out.

"That's right. I cannot return to the future. So it's befitting that I die here... with you." He smiled. "I..." Then he screamed as flames engulfed him.

"Minna, how are we going to get out?" the Senshi of Jupiter demanded.

"There is a way," Venus ventured.

"But Sailor Moon is weak and we have Chibi-Usa now."

"We have to try. If we concentrate, we can use the _Sailor Teleport_."

'Where do they keep getting these things?' I wondered, 'Sailor Teleport?'

"Chibi-Usa-chan, you can do it too, ne?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Hai."

"And I'm fine. So let's do this." I stood in the center holding Luna-P as the flames danced around us, consuming the UFO.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

Then all the Senshi shouted, "**SAILOR TELEPORT!**" The sensation is indescribable but moments later, it was over with and we were safe again, safe on Earth with the familiar buildings of Juuban District around us.

"I should go get, Usagi," Sailor Moon announced, "It's late and she needs to go home."

"And take Chibi-Usa too."

"Hai..." Sailor Moon agreed, "That too." With that, she bounded off into the night. The Senshi took the time to detransform then and when Usagi appeared, there was certainly a teary reunion.

I kept out of the way. "Ne, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Usagi began while crouching down to look at me. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to slap you." My eyes immediately misted over, and sniffling, I flung myself at the teen and wrapped my arms around her neck. She didn't hug me though. Instead, she pushed me back and said, "We need to go home now." I might have cried again but the other girls looked worried so I put on my bravest face and hurried after my "cousin".

Our return home was about as anticlimactic as you could get. No sooner had we stepped into the house than Grandmother descended on us like a wrathful angel. We had missed curfew and boy was she mad!

I was immediately sent to my room after being scolded for being out so late and told that if I didn't go straight to bed, I'd be sorry. Rubeus was scary but Grandmother was not to be trifled with. Hurrying up the stairs, I paused at the landing and listened.

"Tsukino Usagi, how dare you keep her out this late?!" The infuriated mother was saying to her fourteen year old daughter. "And you missed your own curfew too. Now do you have a good reason?"

"I was with the girls."

"That's no excuse not to use a watch!" The entire lecture went on from there to Usagi's general tardiness and forgetfulness. It ended with Grandmother pronouncing, "Usagi, your new curfew is six o'clock. Maybe if you show some responsibility, I'll change it back. And you can head to bed the same time as Chibi-Usa does." I winced. Mother was already in a bad mood because of me. That sentence would just stoke the fire I had lit. I scampered for my room. It was not out of any real worry that Grandmother would catch me. I was being cowardly.

I just didn't want to meet Usagi on the stairs.

- - - - -

I haven't had much to say about my grandfather. I certainly don't mean to ignore or disrespect him. It's just that Grandmother was at home more. It was she who normally handled household matters, handed out the chores, and the discipline. Tsukino Kenji was friendly and attentive when I wanted to talk and occasionally indulgent. The fact that he rarely dealt with my misadventures might also have had something to do with his demeanor to me.

At any rate, Grandfather showed his markings as a true parent a few days after our battle with Rubeus. I was distracted. I still had a nagging suspicion that the red-haired miscreant had somehow survived it but that suspicion was slowly fading.

I think it was a Thursday. Or maybe, it was a Wednesday? Anyway, Grandmother was out somewhere, Uncle Shingo was shut in his attic bedroom playing video games, and Grandfather was reading the newspaper. I came downstairs holding my tummy and walked down the hall to the living room. Pausing only for a moment, I hobbled over to where he was sitting on the couch. "Kenji-papa, I don't feel very good," I informed him. Normally, I would have gone to my mother but she had absolutely no sympathy for my current state. Worse, she almost implied I deserved it.

"What's wrong, Chibi-Usa-chan?" my grandfather queried me.

"My tummy hurts." I couldn't figure out why. The last thing I had to eat was a cookie, a yummy one at that, although I was not going to mention that to him. I was sort of stuck. I had to trust to twentieth century medicine and he was my best access it. Kenji drew me closer and put his left hand on my forehead.

"You feel a little warm. Maybe we should take your temperature, ne?"

"H-Hai," I said and swallowed. I swallowed again. I suddenly felt very odd almost... 'Uh oh!' The next instant, I was displayed what I had in my stomach right into my grandfather's lap.

Naturally, I was mortified. He took it better than I did. After strategically placing me in front of the toilet, he left to change quickly and to rouse Usagi to clean up the mess. The teen seemed to be a little more sympathetic to me. At least she didn't accuse me of being sick on purpose.

It was a good thing too that Grandfather put me in front of the toilet because I needed it a couple more times. Finally, when my stomach was purged and I was feeling quite miserable, he took me upstairs and put me to bed.

The rest of that night was fuzzy. Usagi came in to check on me. I think it was Usagi. I was so out of it that it could have been Prince Diamondo dressed in drag. Thankfully, I didn't become sick during the night but by morning, I felt very cold. Grandmother said that I still had a fever and she'd call a doctor. Now I have nothing against physicians. After all, Ami was one back home. I should clarify my problem. What I feared were hypodermic needles and the primitive concoctions that passed as medicines in them. In my current diminutive state, I was likely to get one.

This princess needs to explain such a thing because my behavior during the trip to and at the doctor's office was less than stellar, even granting that I was not feeling well. My fear came true but not how I thought. I got poked with a needle to draw blood for some stupid test! I really let out a screech let me tell you. I won't even mention what he asked me to do with the small plastic container he provided; I felt like telling him I wasn't an accomplished gymnast. The doctor ended up giving Grandmother some kind of prescription for me.

After managing to survive my visit with the doctor, although I didn't feel any better, this invalid was whisked home. All the while hoping that what he gave her would do the trick and make me feel better.

Sometime before lunch, we got home, where upon I was given a cherry-flavored liquid prescription, and put right back to bed. This suited me fine and I almost immediately drifted off to sleep. An hour or two later, I ate lunch without much energy and soon after curled back up in bed with a stuffed bunny as company.

Things didn't get much better the remainder of that day. I woke up, my heart thumping almost out of my chest during that night. I knew I had had a nightmare but couldn't remember it. Briefly, the notion of spending the rest of the night with Usagi came to mind but I knew she would only send me away. Biting the bullet, I snuggled deep under the covers, closed my eyes, hugged my bunny, and told myself that nothing in my dreams would harm me. After all, I was really an adult and a Sailor Senshi!

What happened during most of the next day I don't know. Later, I found out that Ikuko was worried that I was sleeping too much. The fact that she could rouse me likely kept her from phoning the hospital.

- - - - -

I paused and looked at my guardian cat. "I'm not sure what all went on before I woke up, Diana. Usagi was a little vague -- just that the girls came to see me. I called out and Puu appeared."

"Nani? She appeared?"

"Hai. In Luna-P," I replied before trying to explain it.

- - - - -

Luna-P turned translucent and in the middle of the shimmering ball was the image of Sailor Pluto. "Look after Small Lady," she told Usagi.

"Puu... I wanna go home!"

"You can't right now, Small Lady. You need to stay in the past with the Sailor Senshi. They will protect you."

"Puu... My mama, I need to... Please, Puu, let me come home!"

"Gomen nasai, Small Lady. It isn't time yet." With that, the Guardian of Time faded.

"PUUUUUU!" I cried out. I drew Luna-P to my chest and started to cry.

"It'll be okay, Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi consoled gently and put a hand on my back. That was the nicest thing she had said to me since the battle with Rubeus. I cried harder. Pushing Luna-P away, I hugged my mother as best I could.

My grandparents, Ikuko in particular, was skeptical of my quick recovery. They couldn't deny the fact that I was acting much healthier. Nonetheless, they still had doubts. Those doubts led to me being confined to my bed for another day.

This was even more boring than the couple of times I could not, or Luna-P would not, let me get out of being grounded to my room. Therefore, I stayed in my bed only long enough to make sure Grandmother was busy doing something downstairs, then I ventured about.

I got cocky. Why did I start playing Uncle Shingo's video games? That prompted my grandmother to move me downstairs and put me on the couch where she could "keep an eye on me." She explicitly told me that there would be no television. She took the remote control away and hid it. Oddly enough, it took Grandfather nearly a week to find it even though Grandmother never had any trouble changing channels.

I sulked. Boy, did I sulk. This little girl put her entire being into it. It was completely and utterly childish but it worked. Ikuko gave in and allowed me to watch a movie. She also stated that after lunch, she would take my temperature, and if it was normal, I could get up and play quietly inside. I wouldn't be allowed outside. Not one to tempt fate, this princess agreed.

It was back to school the next day, where I was given all the homework I missed as well as the new stuff. Momoko was happy to see that I was better and we fell to discussing school gossip.

That Sunday it was exceptionally warm, almost like summer. Usagi, having finally been given a proper curfew for her age, once again, was in good humor. She didn't immediately kick me out when I came in. Sitting down and spreading my homework over the table, I glanced hopefully up at my mother. The teen ignored me. She wasn't going to kick me out but she wasn't going to acknowledge me either.

'Now what am I gonna do?' I wondered as I tried to appear stumped by a math problem. 'She's still not talking to me.' Although "the dream" had thawed the ice a little.

'What did they see?' The Senshi knew something. They knew more about Crystal Tokyo than I ever told them. 'Who could have told them?' I don't think the Sisters would break their promise to me. 'Then who? Did Pluto show them? I wish I could remember what happened.' I didn't remember much beyond waking up and seeing all the girls smiling all around me. My revelry was interrupted when Mother gave a loud sigh and pushed her homework away. "It's tough, ne Onee-chan?"

"Why are you in here?" By way of answer, my small hands held up my own homework. "Well, go away."

"Can't I help?"

"Go for it, Chibi-Usa," Usagi challenged me and put her homework in front of me. She started grumbling. "It won't matter what answer Haruna-sensei sees. I'm never gonna get it."

"Not if you keep drawing bunnies..." I muttered than stopped myself. I started to ponder the best way to help her without betraying myself. 'Maybe...'

"Hey, Chibi-Usa-chan, there's a new sweet shop. Let's go check it out."

My tummy, traitor that it was, rumbled with gleeful anticipation. "Iie, not before we finish all our homework 'cause Ikuko-mama would be mad if we didn't, ne Usagi-chan?" The teen grunted with displeasure, took her homework back, and set about doing it industriously. 'Mama, you're such an airhead.'

After lunch, Usagi and I set out to the new sweets shop. Mother wouldn't let me hold her hand and it hurt. That gesture alone represented the fact that she might be in a good mood but she still hadn't fully forgiven me for my involvement in the Rubeus mess.

"I'm happy you're feeling better, Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi commented.

"Hai!" I chirped. "Usagi-chan, I'm glad you ain't mad at me." I said the last with more hope than I felt.

"Why should I be mad?" the pigtailed teen asked sarcastically, "I mean you only drop from the sky, brainwash my family, steal two of the most important things from my life, and then nearly get both me and my friends killed because you couldn't keep your hands off my stuff."

"I needed it to save..."

"I don't care who you needed it for! The Ginzuishou's not..." Usagi's sentence was cut short as she collided with someone. "Kami-sama, watch where... Mamoru?"

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!" I cried while running around Usagi to stand in front of him.

"Ne, how's my kawaii little girl today?"

"Good Mamo-chan. I'm feeling lots better." I gave him a hug and then added, "You can buy me some ice cream and then, I need a notepad and an eraser and..."

"Hold on, Chibi-Usa," he interrupted, "You should maybe let me check my wallet before asking me to buy you presents."

I smiled widely. I wasn't the least bit embarrassed. Sometimes being a kid had its advantages.

"Good. Now you can go with Mamoru and I won't have to take you. Ja!" Usagi remarked.

'But she wanted to a minute ago,' I thought sadly as I watched the blonde race off down the street. "I thought she'd come with us, Mamo-chan."

"So did I," Mamoru echoed. Was it my imagination or did he sound hopeful?

- - - - -

"Chibi-Usa-chan! Pizza's here!" Mother called out.

"About time," I grumbled to myself, then shouted, "Hai!"

"Ne, Small Lady, why didn't you just tell Their Majesties who you were and get them back together?" Diana demanded as I scooped her up.

"I just couldn't do that, Diana, and then that crazy Esmeraudo appeared. She had a Droid attack the sweet shop." I was going to gloss over the fact that I got into a fight with Usagi over a sweet, and the fact that I had participated in a very childish tongue war with her.

"All those sweets!" the kitten moaned.

"Hai," I commented licking my lips, thinking back, 'But that's when I really decided I couldn't leave right away. It was my duty to whip the girls into shape.'

End of Chapter 10

Coming next in **Chapter 11 - Promises to Be Kept**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	11. Chapter 11 Promises to Be Kept

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 11 - Promises to Be Kept**

**W**hile eating supper, I realized that there was unmasked tension between my mother and grandmother. The apparent cause wasn't immediately clear although it was obvious to me that Tsukino Ikuko was still perturbed by my behavior. Still, it shouldn't have carried over to Usagi. The cause of the tension eventually became evident when Usagi asked if I wanted any dessert. Ikuko's nostrils flared. She seemed on the verge of saying something but restrained the urge.

'Maybe it's not a good idea,' I thought to myself. Given how Grandmother was acting, she might decide that she was going to punish me instead of Usagi. If that were the case, my bacon'd be in the fire for sure. Therefore, it was with great willpower that I turned Mother down, excused myself, and padded up empty-handed to my room. There I curled up on my bed letting Diana nestle beside me.

"Small Lady, where's dessert?" The kitten had acquired a sweet tooth after her regression although not as big as mine.

"Yeah well, Ikuko-mama's still pretty mad." And then to change the subject, I asked, "Ne, Diana, where did I leave off?"

"You were stalling getting Their Majesties back together so His Majesty could buy you presents." I glowered at my guardian adviser who just gave me a smug look.

"Baka," I grumbled, "Anyway..."

- - - - -

The Four Sisters were worried when I told them that Esmeraudo had come to the past. They thought she was even more insane and fashion-challenged than Rubeus was. I had to agree. I was also starting to realize that the oldest of the quartet was truly and deeply in love with Prince Saffir. That particular realization was a bitter pill to swallow. It was made even worse when Cooan mentioned something to the effect that she thought he felt the same way towards Petz. I envied her. The idea that Saffir didn't reciprocate my feelings never entered my mind.

Time passed and I put that time to good advantage, or tried to. I managed to bully... or rather persuade the Sailor Senshi into training under my direction. The most aggravating part was that Sailor Moon never once attended a training session.

Typically, I started each session off with basic tactics. Ironically, much the same regiment they taught me so long ago. At least, what I remembered of it. Given my small size and relative clumsiness, I have to explain the moves more than demonstrate them. Ami and Minako were quick studies although Minako was more into flair than Ami. Rei was slower but Miss Kino tossed strategy and finesse to the winds; she found it a waste of time.

After tactics, we did some single combat and practice target stuff. Rei and Makoto excelled at that. We typically finished with team combat.

I always found this part the most frustrating because Minako was reluctant to assume the leadership role I wanted her to take. Without Sailor Moon there, she should have been in charge. I think the blonde was only reluctant because the others were less than enthusiastic for her to take it. I've noticed that despite the cohesiveness of the group, Aino Minako is an outsider at times. I had a small suspicion that her Sailor V days might have been a factor.

Anyway, one Saturday afternoon, while Usagi was off shopping with Naru, I gathered the Senshi together in a quiet place for a practice session. I had devised, what I thought, were some brilliant new battle moves, and wanted to test them out. That fact that I wanted to show off my new forest green-colored jumper didn't hurt either. I am not a big fan of the color yellow but it went well with the jumper so I chose a plain yellow T-shirt to wear under it. I might be small but my fashion sense was still keen.

And speaking of the fashionable, Minako protested being there at all, i.e. I was cutting into her boy-hunting time. Rei was ambivalent and Ami was trying not to look pleased. Still, it was Makoto's attitude that should have warned me. She arrived in a foul mood. Her disposition towards me quickly deteriorated although the reason at the time escaped me.

At any rate, we started off the session as usual. After I described my vision, the girls working in two sets of two to save Sailor Moon, they agreed to give it a try.

After some quick target practice to warm up, we setup the scenario and began a real test of my new tactic. Things seemed to go along quite well until Sailor Jupiter charged directly at the simulated enemy, punched it, and shouted, "Got ya!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I shouted.

"Nani?!" The tall Senshi stopped dead in her tracks and regarded me in bewilderment.

"You havta to stop charging!" I said heatedly, "Kami-sama, Jupiter, you do it all the time!"

"It works!" she retorted.

"Iie, you'd be dead right now!" I pointed out, not willing to give an inch. She turned to walk away. The ponytailed brunette never seemed to listen to my plans and I thought she was doing it on purpose. "You and Mars are strongest," I continued with my lecture, "I put Venus in the rear to coordinate because she's leader..."

"Sailor Moon..." she interrupted turning back around about fifteen feet from me.

"Ain't here!" I finished. "Get her to come for once, Jupiter, and we might actually get an effective practice in!" Sailor Jupiter clenched her fists and took a step forward. Sailor Mars gave her a look that stopped her.

"Mercury's tactically strong but..."

"Listen, CHIBI-Usa," Jupiter began, "I don't care what you think you know. We're a team. We fight as a team. Battle plans are all fine and good but you don't know the enemy."

"Honto?" I stood with my hands on my hips. "They've been after me for a long time so I think I know them better than some wet behind the ears teenager."

"Are you saying we aren't any good?"

"Hai! My mama's proof!" I shouted back thinking about poor Mother encased in crystal by them. I felt tears come to my eyes. "You're just too pig-headed and a loner, Jupiter. At least, the others are here to protect Qu-Princess Serenity."

That was not the best thing to say. Mars tried to stop Jupiter but she wasn't quick enough. The Jovian Senshi cleared the distance between us in the blink of an eye. The next I knew, she was holding me aloft by my ankles with her right hand. Only my pink pigtails touched the ground. The eminent sense of doom was counteracting the sense of embarrassment I might have otherwise felt by my failing attempts to maintain my modesty. As it was, I revealed to the girls that I had a cute anime character on the seat of my underwear. Then a long buried memory popped into my mind. I had pushed Sailor Jupiter too far one time when I was young and gotten a couple of smacks to my bum for it. She was apologetic but I wasn't in any hurry to tell Mother.

"Please, Jupiter, don't do anything," Sailor Mercury pleaded, always the peacemaker, "She doesn't know." That brought me back to the present.

'Nani? Know what?' I wondered but only for an instant as Jupiter pivoted with me to her teammate. Now this princess will admit that her kid's body liked rollercoasters and other such entertainment in this primitive time. However, being suspended upside-down by an angry Sailor Senshi was a completely different matter.

"She's got no right..."

'Eek! I'm in trouble!' I thought before demanding, "Lemme down. I'm a princess."

"If you're upset by her behavior," Mars offered, "Tell Usagi. After all, she IS her mother."

'Mama?!' That sent a jolt through me. 'Kami-sama, she wouldn't be happy.'

"Or Tsukino-san," Mercury commented.

"Hai... Tsukino-san would be better."

"Iie!!!" I declared. Mother being told would be bad enough, but Ikuko finding out would be even worse. I was sure to be grounded at the least. She was a stickler for respecting my elders.

I would have said more but Luna suddenly appeared. "What's going on here?" Jupiter, thankfully, righted me. The Lunar cat was upset although at whom I was not sure.

It took a couple of days for me to smooth things over with the girls. Minako was the easiest. I just told her how great a leader she was now and in the future. Ami and Rei were both logical, although both flinched when I brought up my reasoning for Minako being leader in our sessions.

I was not looking forward to dealing with Makoto. I knew I couldn't ask any of the others but I didn't want to face her alone. I came up with a compromise -- I dragged Momoko along to present my apology gift. I told my seven year old friend that I had been rude and wanted to mend things between us because Makoto was a good friend, and made great tasting food. The little girl wanted to know what insane notion had struck me to be rude to the imposing brunette.

Makoto forgave me. I know this because she let Momoko and I help her make cookies. There was still some tension though and I was puzzled as to what was going on. Being a kid has its downsides at times.

Before our next training session, Mizuno Ami invited me over to discuss something. So, the next day, I visited her after school. I told Ikuko I wanted her help with some homework. My grandmother made me promise to be back before supper. The walk to Ami's apartment was uneventful.

The Senshi of Mercury invited me into her home with pleasant if reserved air. The notion that she was going to tell me something she really didn't want to tell me tickled the back for my mind. At her request, I settled on to the couch; she sat beside me. The teen quickly came right to the point of the meeting.

"Chibi-Usa, you were rude to Makoto." I felt myself flushing brightly. "We all know who you are," Ami continued, "But that does not give you the right to be impolite to your elders."

"I apologized," I grumbled out while fidgeting.

"It just isn't this time," she explained, "I would hope that Usagi would raise a more well mannered daughter than what I've seen."

"Hey! That's not fair!" I protested, stung by the teen's comments.

"Honto?" she asked me. "We know you are a very smart little girl..."

"But?"

"And you've been through a lot but you can't expect to boss us about just because you are a princess in the future. I'm quite sure Usagi wouldn't permit it." Her tone suggested that she wouldn't allow it either. "Makoto certainly won't." That made me wince.

"Gomen, Mizuno-san, it's just..." Words failed me. 'How do I politely tell them that they've been extremely lucky to be alive after they've saved me so many times?'

She seemed to understand because she remarked, "There is a difference between our future selves and the way we are now, ne?" I nodded. "But that is in the future. It's not your job to prepare us."

It was bitter but it was the truth. "I wanna help." 'I havta...'

"Of course, you do, Chibi-Usa-chan," Ami conceded, "And we appreciate it."

"I just wish Sailor Moon would show."

"You're going to have to inform Usagi first," Ami replied.

'What's she got to do with it?' That annoyed me but I didn't pursue it. Instead, I asked, "Ami-san, when you were trying to calm Jupiter down, you said that I '_don't know_'. What don't I know?"

The Senshi of Mercury gave me a look that sent a shiver down my spine. Ami never did answer me, nor did any of the other Sailor Senshi.

- - - - -

Esmeraudo didn't show right away but I was sure that she was out there somewhere, plotting something. Usagi was still behaving lukewarmly towards me though definitely more tolerant. I could now walk into her room unannounced and not face instant ejection.

I decided the best approach to smooth things out with the Sailor Senshi was to revert to kid mode. After I showed that I respected and just wanted to help them, they each assured me that they wanted my help and wanted to be my friend. However, clear boundaries were set. Help and suggest I could do; trying to boss them around would result in them informing Ikuko of all of my disrespectful behavior. I'm ashamed to admit that I was more worried about how Grandmother would react than how Mother would.

November had little snow. In fact, it was like a warm spring. If memory serves, snow came down twice and was gone by the next day. This lack of snow didn't hurt my feelings although Momoko and my other elementary school classmates begrudged the lack of it.

Towards the end of November, Mother was particularly depressed. Father was still being an idiot despite my best efforts. Then one day, things changed. The pigtailed teen came home looking more hopeful than usual.

She explained that she was going to make a friendship bracelet and "win" Mamoru's heart back. Further explanation showed that these bracelets were all the rage among the junior high school set. Apparently, she had gotten the idea from Naru and Umino of all people.

Usagi dashed up to her room after supper to work on the bracelet. I, on the other hand, firmly planted myself on my grandfather's lap and pestered him about reading me a story.

"What about at bedtime?" Kenji asked me.

"Iie, Kenji-papa," I replied and looked him sternly in the eye, "You were mean to me this morning." I gave him a cute little pout.

"That's not true, Chibi-Usa-chan," Grandfather protested.

"You scared me and made me drop my toast."

"Scared you?" he asked quizzically. I nodded. "Like this?" he added and then started tickling me. I gave a screech of surprise and promptly fell to the floor with a thud. I glared up at him before breaking into a fit of giggles. Uncle Shingo just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Come over here, Chibi-Usa-chan, and I'll read you a story," Grandmother offered me.

"I want to," Grandfather protested.

"You said you wouldn't, Ken-chan," she retorted, "I wouldn't let him if I was you." She gave me a wink.

"But I'm the much better storyteller, I-chan."

"Honto?" Ikuko asked.

"Who read Usagi bedtime stories, ne?"

"I did... after you scared her half to death."

"I did not."

I exchanged looks with Shingo and then wondered, 'Did I ever act like this in front of my kids?' I didn't think I had and that was a real shame. "You scared Usagi?"

"Silly," Ikuko said emphatically.

"Well, who read Shingo that one story..."

"Hey, Otou-san, don't get me involved," Shingo protested. I grinned. I knew what THAT story was.

"And who was a member of the drama club in school?"

"You did lighting for them."

"I was in a play," Grandfather protested.

"Honto?" I asked.

"Hai. Only one, Chibi-Usa-chan. And that's because he was an understudy and the guy broke his nose," Ikuko remarked.

Grandfather opened his mouth, closed it, and then asked, "Anybody want to get an ice cream cone?"

"Hai! I do!" I shouted. Scrambling up, I launched myself at him. "Take me! TAKE ME!" I wrapped my arms around him and grinned. "Ice cream! Ice cream!" Have I ever mentioned how much of a sweet tooth I have as a kid?

"It's November," Grandmother protested but it wasn't any use.

- - - - -

"Oh don't mention dessert!" my Lunar guardian complained. My tummy rumbled in agreement.

"Gomen nasai..." I said sheepishly, "I guess I brought it up because it's kinda important." The kitten gave me a quizzical look. "Well..."

- - - - -

The term that described me when I got home was "wired for sound". Going to get ice cream had turned into a sweets fest, thanks mainly to my charm, rapier wit, and in one case, howling at the top of my lungs until I got what I wanted. Throwing a tantrum can be fun if you do it right.

What followed was, is to me, a little harmless disobedience to the rules. The other occupants of the Tsukino home were not so like-minded. This princess was finally put to bed at about eleven-thirty. Well past my bedtime. This feat was only accomplished by Usagi solemnly promising to sleep in my room. I'm not sure when I fell asleep that night. It was certainly after Usagi had.

At any rate, my entire being protested when it was time to get up and go to school the next morning. Grandmother didn't have the least bit of sympathy for me. Yawning and dawdling became the order of the day. Of course, I was late for school so my teacher had me stand in the hall with a sign saying "I was tardy" hanging from around my neck. This led to me think that it was too much work and highly unfair so I decided to sit down for a few minutes. Almost as soon as my head went back against the wall, I closed my eyes and fell sound asleep.

The day went downhill from there.

- - - - -

I frowned at the look my guardian was giving me. "Nani?"

"I thought I taught you better than that, Your Highness." I frowned even more. "As a lady, you should have controlled your childish urges."

'That did it!' I thought. Reaching under the bed, I brought up a ball, a soft bell tinkled inside. Diana's eyes widened slightly. I lifted it above my head and then tossed it. Like a shot, she was off chasing it. The ball vanished down the stairs and so did the grey kitten.

By the time she returned, I had recovered from my fit of giggling, although I could still feel the grin on my face stretching ear to ear.

"That," Diana began darkly, "Was not very nice, Small Lady."

"Oh please!" I protested. This princess noticed her guardian still had the toy.

"I hope the Queen Mother grounded you," the kitten remarked.

"Nah, she had her patience back by the time I slunk into the house." I snickered at Diana's annoyed look. "It helped that I apologized before she could really scold me. 'Sides, Diana, it was Kenji-papa's fault."

"Nani? What was my fault?" a voice asked.

I nearly leapt out of my skin. My heart was acting like a jackhammer. "You scared me!" I protested. My grandfather smiled slightly.

"Well?"

"Nothin' Kenji-papa."

"Hmmm..." He regarded me for a long moment then said, "I heard there's been some naughtiness. I won't have to deal with it, ne Chibi-Usa?" That prospect had me rapidly shaking my head. "Good, it's time for your bath."

"Hai," I agreed and after he left the room, I began gathering up my stuff.

"What was that all about?"

I shrugged and continued with the story, "Anyway, Diana, Mama came in shortly after me and dashed up to her room. She was gonna change before going to the bracelet class that evening. I got her to take me..."

- - - - -

After supper, I sat in my room, first working on my homework and then on my drawing. The low table in my room was near the large double window. With the bed in the middle of the room, I didn't see the black Lunar cat come in until she had hopped onto the bed.

"Oh!" I squeaked with surprise before I looked up and found myself being observed by Luna.

"I think," Luna began, "We need to tell Usagi soon, Chibi-Usa-chan."

"Ne, tell her what?" I asked innocently.

"Who you are."

I could feel my brow wrinkle slightly. "Nani? And who am I, Luna?" 'Kami-sama, who blabbed?!' I wondered angrily, 'What else does she know? Is just Luna or does Artemis know too?' I was almost positive he did.

Luna hopped from the bed to the table and sat down before me. "You know what I'm talking about, ne FUTURE PRINCESS?" She paused giving me a stern look. She had me dead to rights. "Usagi can't go on like this."

"Like what?"

"This break-up with Mamoru is bad, even worse than before."

"Before?" The guardian cat remained silent. "Lu-na...?" I tried to sound severe but it came out in a worried squeak.

"Chibi-Usa-chan," Luna continued after a moment, "What have your parents told you about Queen Beryl?" The answer was a standard little kid shrug. It hadn't been much. My knowledge had come from picking up bits and pieces over the centuries. It's not like they sat me down and had a talk with me... like they did when it was the... when... I blushed a little bit.

"Nani?" That question made me blush even more.

"Um... Nothing, Luna," I retorted, trying for calm, "So what do you think telling her will do?"

"Give her hope," the black cat stated firmly, "Usagi needs hope. That's her strength. You should know that."

"She's working on a promise bracelet for Pa-Mamoru, Luna. When she gets it done, she'll give it to him." I smiled. "He should know what it means." 'I hope.'

"Have you done yours, Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Hai." I lifted my hand up. The bracelet was around my wrist. "Mama thinks it's for a boy at school." A giggle came out and I grinned. "Maybe I should go see how she's doing."

"Good idea, Chibi-Usa-chan." Nodding, I got up and started for the door. "Say what's the picture?"

"Have a look," I said over my shoulder. As I left the room, I heard the Lunar cat snickering to herself. Crossing the hall, I peeked in through the partly open door and saw the teen slumped over the low table sound asleep. The bracelet's weaving was only about a quarter done.

'Wish she'd let me help,' I thought to myself as I padded into the room. I was deciding whether to wake her up or not when Usagi suddenly bolted upright.

"Mamo-chan!" she cried out and leapt to her feet. "I have to talk to Mamo-chan!" Nearly running me over, the pigtailed teen shot out the door and down the hall.

"Hey!" I shouted after her, "Usagi-chan! Wait for me!" I grabbed up Usagi's attempt at a bracelet and rushed after her. As I thundered downstairs, I could hear Ikuko asking her where she's going. Mother jumbled out an explanation that didn't make any sense and rushed out of the house, leaving the door open.

I knew Grandmother would not want me following but I had to. Disregarding her, I grabbed my street shoes and sprinted after my mother. 'Something must have happened but what?!' My parents shared a link, a very strong link. 'Is Papa okay?' That made me very worried. If something really had happened to Mamoru, then Usagi would be even more upset than she had been before.

I paused after running a hundred yards only long enough to put my shoes on. "Go find Mama!" I shouted to Luna-P. It sped off on its errand. I'm a good runner but I was hard pressed to catch up with spry blonde. My legs just aren't long enough in this body although I didn't run much as an adult either for other reasons. Thankfully, Usagi still had sense enough to stop for red lights. Although by the way she was bouncing from foot to foot waiting at them, she looked like a little kid badly needing to go potty. I should know I'd done the same thing myself.

When the light turned green, she might have rushed off yet again but I caught her hand. The teen looked down at me and frowned. "I... wanna... help... Onee-chan," I huffed. I didn't have the breath for further words as we raced down the sidewalks at breakneck speed.

I am a little ashamed to admit that I was all too grateful to plop myself down panting on the steps leading into Mamoru's apartment building. "Ne!" I called to Usagi as she moved towards the front doors, "Usagi-chan, take this!" I pulled off my completed bracelet and held it up to her.

"Iie..."

"Take it!" I requested more forcefully than I really wanted to. "It's important. You can help me make another one, okay?" Reluctantly, the blonde took it and ran into the building.

A short time later, Luna came rushing up to me. "Chibi-Usa-chan, where is she?"

"Inside," I indicated and then looked around. 'Now where'd Luna-P go?' My floating companion was nowhere in sight. As I waited, I thought back to how I'd gotten my bracelet...

- - - - -

_"Forget it, spore!" Mother retorted when I told her I wanted to come. _

_"Why not?" I asked. _

_"Because I don't need you hanging around me." _

_"I wanna learn how to do the bracelets too, Usagi-chan!" my voice whined. 'Why's Mama being so stubborn?' _

_"You'll just make me look bad, Chibi-Usa." _

_"Will not." _

_"Usagi-chan, take your cousin," Ikuko instructed and instantly, that settled that. _

_At the class, I quickly learned what had to be done. I found the process easy. Although lacking fine control in this regressed body, mine definitely looked like a kid had made it. Usagi, on the other hand, was definitely struggling. She began to wail and eventually the teacher tossed her out. Wanting to give moral support, I left with Mother who was looking unhappy. _

_"You can give Mamoru mine, Onee-chan," I offered as we walked down the sidewalk. _

_"Iie. Arigato Chibi-Usa-chan," Usagi declined and smiled, "You made that especially for a boy." _

_'Uh oh...' _

_"What's his name anyway?" _

_I sighed. 'Mama's got the wrong idea.' "Just use mine. You'll never get yours done." _

_"Biida..." Mother replied while blowing me a raspberry. I replied in kind. _

_'Mama no baka,' I thought, 'And they think I'M a kid!' _

- - - - -

I guess I should explain something at this juncture although it took me quite a while to discover it. Usagi had had a dream, a very powerful dream depicting the future. Father had the same... Well maybe not the same but a similar dream. This was what was keeping them apart!

Now Mother as a fourteen year old can be fairly clueless. I'm not trying to be mean but it's a fact. It is also a fact that on this occasion, she had insight into what was finally going on. That was what prompted her to dash over to Mamoru's with Luna and I following.

I sat on the steps waiting for Usagi and hoping for the best. I talked with Luna. "Maybe I should tell her, Luna," I remarked, "But she's still mad at me."

"She's unhappy, sweetheart," Luna said, "I know she likes you if that's what's worrying you." I think I blushed a little for that had been something I had worried about. "Usagi... is confused by you."

Blinking, I opened my mouth and then closed it again. 'Huh, that's something I never thought of.' Wanting to change the subject, I held up the partially completed bracelet she left behind. "I hope Usagi comes back soon. I want her to help me with this."

Luna turned her head towards the door and after a moment said, "Here she comes." I stood up and turned. She was right. My mother was coming through the door and didn't look happy.

My first thought was to go and hug the teen but before I can even move, pain worse than I'd ever felt shot through me. I yelled as Dark Power coursed from the bracelet that I held ran through my body setting all my nerve endings afire. The black Lunar cat immediately jumped up and ripped the bracelet out of my hand as Usagi came running towards me.

With relief, I dropped to the ground and scuttled a little away from the bracelet still sparking with Dark Power.

"Chibi-Usa-chan! Are you okay?" Usagi asked in a very concerned voice.

"Hai," I squeaked out, tears were running down my face.

"The bracelet, Usagi," Luna declared, "It's filled with _Dark Power_."

"What about Papa... Mamoru?" I asked in a worried tone.

"He has it," Usagi said and was about to turn then regarded Luna.

"But where..." Luna began.

Both feline and teen looked at each other for a long moment. "The school!"

"IIE! Naru-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, "I have to help them, Luna." Mother gave me this funny look and glanced back at Luna.

"What about Mamoru?!"

"He's a big boy, Chibi-Usa-chan," Luna told me, "He can look after himself." This kid thought that was pretty heartless.

I didn't argue the point because I noticed that Usagi was holding her broach. 'What's she doing? The Senshi should be able to handle it. It can't be serious enough for Mama to use the Ginzuishou,' I decided. Then Mother shouted something that took me completely by surprise...

"**MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**"

End of Chapter 11

Coming next in **Chapter 12 - Of Mothers, Nurses, and Needles**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	12. Chapter 12 Of Mothers, Nurses, & Needles

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 12 - Of Mothers, Nurses, and Needles**

**D**iana, doing a perfect anime face-fault into the furo, interrupted my tale. I was so shocked that it took me several moments to recover. When I finally did, I reached down and scooped out one very wet gray kitten.

"Kitty no baka," I chided affectionately.

Diana hacked and coughed for a moment. I bit the inside of my cheek in an effort not to giggle. My Lunar guardian looked quite miserable. Laughing at her now would not have been advised.

"Small Lady, are you tellin' me," Diana began, "That you didn't figure it out until THAT moment?!"

"Shhh..." I admonished, letting a giggle slip out. "I was too thunderstruck to do more than stare. I didn't quite believe it," I answered and then thought, 'I felt terribly hurt. I probably would've thrown the largest tantrum ever but the shock of finding out who Sailor Moon was and with Naru in trouble...'

"Anyway, while I was trying to sort out my feelings, Sailor Moon scooped me up and headed off towards the place where the bracelet making classes were being held. I might've enjoyed the ride but my mind was still reeling over the idea that klutzy Tsukino Usagi was the Sailor Moon."

- - - - -

"Nani? What is it?" Sailor Mars asked when Sailor Moon joined the other four Sailor Senshi near the building where the Droid was attacking.

"Minna! Naru-chan... and Umino-kun... The enemy's infected the promise bracelets with Dark Power." Mercury immediately began scanning the building with her VR visor.

"How'd..."

"Chibi-Usa's zapped her," Luna offered.

"That's putting it mildly," I grumbled but my eyes never left Sailor Moon. 'This just can't be... It can't be her... Maybe this is a dream...' I reached out and pinched her.

"Ow!" the teen yelped, "Whatcha do that for, spore?"

"Y-You're real," I declared, "You're Usagi..."

"Of course," Sailor Moon replied smugly giving me a wink.

"But Usagi's such a klutz!" That might have sparked off an interesting battle then and there but Mars reminded her of the task at hand. In the meantime, Sailor Mercury confirmed the infection.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, you stay with Luna and Artemis," Venus instructed me, "We'll be right back. Ja!"

'Why couldn't I see?' I wondered as I watched the sailor Senshi race off, 'But it just can't be!' It was hard enough to accept that ditzy fourteen year old Usagi was my future mother but for her to be the legendary warrior...

'Then whose Tuxedo Kamen?' My mind tripped over the implication of Father being the dashing Tuxedo Kamen. But what's with those corny speeches? It suddenly became far easier to believe that Usagi was Sailor Moon.

- - - - -

"So, Small Lady, I take it you went ballistic after Usagi-sama got done dealing with the Black Moon Family?"

"Err... iie." I squirmed a little. The kitten gave me a dubious look. "You're right that I had worked myself up to a giant explosion during the battle but I never got the chance."

"Why?"

"Well, I was so happy to hear that Naru-chan and Umino-kun were okay, and... Usagi rushed off to meet up with Mamoru."

"Oh!" the kitten exclaimed and then after a moment asked, "So then..."

"They made up!" I declared with great gusto, then paused, thinking back to that night. "I chased after them, Diana, but my legs were too short and without me being able to transform, I wasn't gonna catch them. After about five minutes, I got where they were..." Blushing, I almost whispered the next words. "They were kissing."

"Sugoi!"

- - - - -

Exhilaration washed through me as I saw Usagi and Mamoru, my parents, kissing passionately. Of course, the kid part of me just had to step in and ruin the mood by saying, "Ah jeez, not in public!" Mother leapt away from Father as if she'd been burned. Then they both regarded me. "Eh... ummm... Gomen nasai," I squeaked out.

"What are you doing here, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked, a slightly irritated tone to her voice.

"You're back together, ne?" I asked hopefully.

"You better believe it, buster," Usagi announced, "Mamo-chan's MY boyfriend! Got it?" The teen took a possessive grip on him.

"Hai," I answered with a big smile, "But I do love him a lot." The relieved look that had slipped onto Mamoru's face vanished. The blonde growled menacingly. "And I love you too, Onee-chan," I added without hesitation.

Mother was completely thrown off kilter by this. "Ne, what are you up to?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously.

Shyness suddenly overtook me and I found the ground very interesting. I scuffed the concrete trying very hard to build up the courage to tell them. The silence dragged on. "You might not believe me..." I finally began, starting to feel a little sad.

"You can tell us, Chibi-Usa-chan," Mamoru encouraged softly sensing his chance, "We promise to listen. It must be awfully important."

I peeked up at my parents. Back together like I had hoped. Father stood there, looking serious but confident while Mother appeared confused and puzzled.

"Well.. Ya see... you're... um... like my parents."

"LIKE your parents?" she prodded me.

I took a deep breath in preparation to say it again but thankfully, Luna saved me. "What she's trying to say," the Lunar cat interjected, "Is that she is YOUR musume." Mamoru looked stunned. I could practically see the wheels turning in Usagi's head.

"Nani? How did THAT happen?!?"

'I knew Mama was dense at times but...' "Well, you told me that when a man and woman..."

"Kami-sama! I didn't mean THAT!" Usagi interrupted blushing brightly. Her future husband was doing the same thing. "But why should we believe you?!"

"Because the others can confirm it," Luna answered for me.

"She's..." Mamoru began softly after a long pause.

"Our musume?" Usagi squeaked. I nodded, suddenly scared that they'd reject me. "I bet you want a hug, ne Chibi-Usa-chan?" Nodding, I ran over and she scooped me up into a tight embrace. My pride will let me admit that I blubbered like a baby then. Father hugged us both and that made me feel even better.

- - - - -

"That's SOOOOO kawaii, Chibi-Usa-chan," Diana cooed, "You didn't get mad at Their Majesties. I'm very proud of you."

True, I had been mad, was mad in a way, but I would deal with it once I had a chance to absorb everything. The fact that my parents were back together and that they accepted my story was the more important thing. 'Besides,' I thought, 'I wasn't exactly innocent either.' "On the way home, Usagi told me that Mamoru had really liked my bracelet." That announcement had put a smile on my face because I had a role in getting them back together. "I was sad that I had lost Usagi's though. Mama was pretty good about it and promised I could '_help_' her make another one." I stretched for a moment before continuing, "Once we got home, Mama and Obaa-san had a long talk. It must have been a good one 'cause Mama let me spend the night with her." I grinned at the memory. "We didn't get much sleep. We talked 'bout lotsa stuff."

Pushing myself up from the furo, I started to dry myself off. "Now the talk that was worrying me was the one I was going to have with Papa the next time I saw him." Diana cocked an eyebrow at e quizzically. "Well, Diana, I told you that I got rambunctious when I was around him more than I did or could at home. Papa knew who I was now so..."

"I don't buy it, Princess," Diana stated firmly.

"Nani?"

"Mamoru-sama doesn't do anything now and you seemed to have the run of his place too."

"That ain't fair!"

"Come on, Small Lady," Diana lectured, "I've witnessed firsthand how you behave and how it's handled. By all accounts, you were even worse on your first trip."

I glowered at the kitten but was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Quickly pulling on my robe, I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Are you almost done, Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked me.

Mother seemed still annoyed so I replied, "It's all yours, Onee..."

"Iie, I'm not your onee," Mother cut me off. "I'm your mo-cousin."

Not wanting to push my mother further, I gathered up my things and headed up the stairs. I could hear the television playing in the living room as I ascended the stairs. As I passed the teen's room, I thought about waiting for her but shrugged it off and headed up to my attic bedroom.

"As Minako-san would say, '_That was way harsh_,'" Diana commented as I started hunting for clean underpants and pajamas.

"What you said was," I quipped, not wanting to talk about Usagi. The kitten sighed. Pausing in my search, I stood up and said, "Look, do you want me to give you an entire rundown of every time I got into trouble?"

"Certainly not." Then she giggled.

"I wasn't in trouble THAT much, Diana. Now you said I had the run of the house and that's completely WRONG!" She didn't comment. "Ya gotta remember that I was trying not to be such a kid. It didn't work though. I couldn't help myself. I got caught up in adventures that went awry. Sometimes I'd do stuff that would have been okay for an adult but was definitely out of bounds for a seven year old." The Lunar kitten sat silently regarding me with interest.

"If I wasn't such an '_accomplished_' diplomat, I might not have squirmed out of any of it. And I could whine too..." I blushed a little at this. "But I assure you, Diana, when I'd went too far, I got grounded and loss of privileges." Taking a breath, I admitted, "And a time or two, I earned a very sound spanking." And I had known it too.

"But Tsukino-sama..."

"Kenji-papa?" I interrupted, "Kami-sama help me if I EVER get him mad enough that he hands out the punishment. He handles Shingo-ojichan mostly. Don't get me wrong, Obaa-san's no pushover. One time I practically dared her to spank me."

"I take it she did, ne?"

"Hai! I got it on my undies." 'Don't know what was more embarrassing, gettin' my bum smacked or her seeing the hippo on the back.' "You ask Luna if you don't believe me, Diana."

"So, Small Lady, what you were saying about His Majesty?"

Turning back to my hunting, I said, "Oh yeah... Papa."

- - - - -

A couple of days after the battle at the promise ring class, Usagi came into my room before school. "Ne, Chibi-Usa-chan, are you going to visit Mamo-chan after school?"

"I can, Mama," I replied, "Why?"

"Mom wants me to invite him to dinner tonight."

"Oh..." I squeaked as I cringed internally, "I don't think he'll come."

"Not for me," Usagi explained with a little pout, "He wimped out when I asked him yesterday." I cocked an eyebrow at the teen. "But YOU can get him over here, MUSUME."

"Honto? I can?"

"Sure, after all, you're HIS little girl. You've got him wrapped around your pinkie, ne?"

"I don't know..." I said dubiously.

"You can do it, Chibi-Usa-chan!" Usagi encouraged. She gave me a gentle pat on the head and left. It wasn't until the walk to school that I suddenly realized I was in very serious trouble. As a long ago memory came into my head, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Uh oh!" I exclaimed. Some people gave me an odd look but I didn't notice them. 'Mama was really busy with matters of state. I know she put time aside for me but...' I resumed my walk to school at a slower pace. 'Papa always handled me when I got too hyper.'

I couldn't remember any specific incidents from so long ago. The only scene I could conjure together of my father handing out a punishment was when I was around Usagi's age and being grounded. Given how I behaved around my father here in the past, I doubted grounding was the worst of my issues. Procrastinating would only make matters worse.

'Well,' I decided, 'I'll just have to take precautions.'

- - - - -

"Precautions?" Diana asked me.

"Err... I padded my underpants with toilet paper." I thought my Lunar guardian was going to kill herself laughing.

- - - - -

I tried to tap as softly as possible on Mamoru's apartment door but to me, it sounded like a sledgehammer. A terribly long moment passed and then Mamoru opened the door. He smiled down at me and invited me inside.

"Konnichiwa, Chibi-Usa-chan," he greeted me, "Have fun at school today?"

"Hai," I squeaked while removing my shoes.

Father frowned slightly. "Ne, something wrong?"

"Um... Well..." I shuffled from foot to foot.

"Go into the living room and I'll get us some juice to drink." Nodding, I went in. His apartment wasn't as big as the one he has now. It was tiny; the couch and the bed were in the same room. I sat there, trying not to nervously fidget.

"Here you go, Chibi-Usa-chan." I yelped in surprise as he spoke. He put down the juice and regarded me. "Nani?"

"Mamo... Pa-pa?" My future father smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Um..."

"Nani?"

"Well," I began, lowering my head and pressing my index fingers together in the nervous way Mother did. "You know I get a little um... rambunctious sometimes."

"All kids do," Mamoru commented as he sat down beside me.

"Honto?" He nodded. "Urm... Sometimes though, you didn't like what I was doing, ne?"

Mamoru was silent for a long time before answering, "Hai. Sometimes it bothered me, Chibi-Usa, but you're good at heart and I wouldn't want you to be a... brownnoser."

'No problem in that regard,' I thought.

After a moment, he gave me a look. "You're just like your mom. You know that?" That was a nice thing to hear. "I guess what bothered me most was when you fought with Usagi. You knew who she was, young lady."

I winced. "Hai, I know. Gomen nasai."

"And why didn't you tell us this from the start?!" He sounded genuinely angry now.

"They never told me who Sailor Moon was," I pointed out petulantly and bowed my head.

"All they knew was that you had dropped from the sky and were after the Ginzuishou. The last person to show up and want the Ginzuishou was Queen Beryl." I didn't have a quick comeback for that. "And then you STOLE the Ginzuishou...!"

'Better defuse him now before he goes ballistic,' I decided. "Papa, could you maybe get it over with?" This was the first time I had ever been in a rush to be punished. I peered up at him and Father looked truly perplexed.

"Nani? Get WHAT over with?"

'Here's the guy who's put me back onto the straight and narrow, is very smart, has the good sense to marry Mama and he doesn't get it!' I was going to have to spell it out for him, yet another first. Taking a deep breath, I blurted out, "My punishment."

Mamoru blinked and then laughed, his eyes twinkled with mirth. "You really had me going, Chibi-Usa-chan. I thought it was something really serious like marrying Usako."

My jaw dropped open and I just stared at him for a moment. "But I AM serious!" I squealed with some annoyance. "Otou-san, some of the stuff I've pulled... Well, it was just plain wrong. And you KNOW I wasn't nice to Mama sometimes." Quickly evaluating the evidence against me, I bowed my head again and concluded, "In the future if I was little, you'd spank me."

"You came to the wrong person, Chibi-Usa."

"NANI?!?"

Mamoru gave me a serious look. "Right now, I'm just Usagi's boyfriend. You aren't my musume yet."

"I am so."

"In the future, hai. I'm certainly not going to..."

"Usagi disciplines me..." I interrupted.

"She's acting as your older cousin and has permission from Tsukino-san."

"It's not like I'm gonna go announcing it." It would be too embarrassing. "But you ARE my father."

"Iie," Mamoru snapped. I gave him an annoyed look although I did feel a little relieved which brought on guilt. I twisted a part of my skirt. "Look," he said, "What if I promise to phone your obaa-san?"

"That's what Rei-tachi said they'd do."

He hugged me. "Best I can offer, Chibi-Usa."

"Uh... Papa?"

"You don't have to call me that."

"I wanna," I assured him. He smiled. This time it reached his eyes. "But are you gonna leave it up to Mama in the future?"

After a moment, he grinned and said, "Don't worry, Chibi-Usa-chan. When I'm really your father, I won't have any qualms about handing out punishments, including putting you over my knee, IF you deserve it."

I sighed in relief. "That's one thing out of the way, Papa."

"One thing?"

"I'm here to invite you to dinner at our house."

"Your first request was easier." I yelped as he then pulled me over his knee.

- - - - -

"He didn't?!?" Diana asked with baited breath.

"Iie, he tickled me instead," I replied with a grin, "Papa did come though, Diana."

"How did you get him to do that, Small Lady?"

"I whined and pleaded like only a little girl can." Diana snickered. I laid down on my stomach and started moving my feet back and forth in the air. I had forgone pajamas, instead choosing to wear a T-shirt that was one size too big for Usagi. An uncle had gotten it for Christmas last year. She didn't like it because the wolf's picture wasn't "cute". I thought it was awesome, so I inherited it. For underpants, I had felt humorous so had chosen a Sailor V pair.

The thought of Miss Aino reminded me of the next incident in my tale of adventure. I reached out to pet my guardian. "Anyway... what happened next was majorly embarrassing."

- - - - -

Kids have accidents. As a woman in a little girl's body, I'd often received mixed signals. One time the kid part of me will be blushing furiously and wanting to crawl under the nearest rock while the adult part of me would shrug and say, "So what?" At other times, it's reversed.

One thing that both parts found embarrassing was the fact that I occasionally wet the bed. Thanks to my floating companion, I had kept this a secret from my family and friends. I felt assured that they would never know and I'd be back to my old adult self before anyone was the wiser.

Fate hates smug people, especially children who think they've pulled the wool over a grownup's eyes.

Therefore, it was one very dark night in the first week of December I sleepily slid from my bed. I'm not really sure why, or maybe it was for the simple reason I wanted to be with Usagi. I had crawled into the teen's bed on numerous occasions simply to cuddle, a major boon of my current predicament.

Now this is only guessing but what I think happened was this: Shuffling across the hall, I went into my mother's room and walked to the edge of the bed. Lifting up the covers, I wiggled inside. In the dark, I shifted about, curled up all the while making sure not to wake Usagi, and within minutes, I fell asleep.

One long heartbeat later, I was jerked awake as light flooded over me. Opening my eyes, I sleepily looked about. Usagi was standing next to the bed glaring at me with an exasperated look. I also noticed that I was lying in the middle of the bed with the covers thrown off to one side.

At first, my sleep-fogged brain didn't clue into why Usagi was so ticked. It finally sunk in though that I was sitting in a "mini-lake" of my own creation. The cold wetness of my pajama bottoms and the slight odor confirmed my fears.

I will admit unabashedly that I cried then. My bottom lip trembled and I can only imagine what the tears rolling down my cheeks must have looked like to Mother. Next thing I knew, she had lifted me into her lap, soggy pajamas and all, to cuddle me and tell me it would be okay.

I think I've said that Usagi has mood swings; this time was no exception. After I had calmed down, which didn't take long, Usagi sent me off to the bathroom to clean up while she got me some fresh pajamas. After changing, she lifted me up and carried me back to my room. I expected this. I couldn't exactly blame the teen for not wanting me sleeping in her bed and I felt sad because I just knew Usagi wasn't going to let me sleep in her bed ever again. Even worse, Mamoru was likely to find out and so were the girls and Momoko and...

While pondering this gloomy future, Usagi tucked me in but instead of leaving, she crawled in beside me. I was a little bewildered but she wouldn't let me ask questions and so I fell back asleep snuggled close to my parent.

- - - - -

December was a strange month. The start of it found me sporting a black eye. It was a little humiliating because I had received it from a first grader. This princess had done a very undiplomatic thing during lunch by declaring publicly that Santa Claus wasn't real.

The little girl stalked over to me, kicked me squarely in the shin, and then drove her fist into my face. Apparently, the kick was for my errant statement. The punch was for making her big brother, who was seven, cry. I received little consolation from my friends, even Momoko thought I was wrong. Undaunted, I left school that afternoon and headed to Mamoru's apartment for some much needed solace.

Surprisingly, it was Father who reacted the most when I explained how I had received the shiner. It was one of the very rare times that he got upset with me. I promised him that I would make amends the next day. Somehow, I lived through that little fiasco while getting worked up about something my adult self said I should not have been excited about.

Then Esmeraudo struck. With hindsight, the first sign of the plan was subtle. People all over Juuban District started getting sick. It was purported to be a new strain of the flu. In the Tsukino home, Grandmother got sick first. With Ikuko out of action, it was up to the four of us to cook. Luckily Mother can cook, even if she is messy. Uncle Shingo only knows how to run a microwave and Grandfather's cooking... well, rocks look more edible.

The Sailor Senshi started to get sick one by one over the next few days and that worried me even more. It was one thing to have normal people sick but with the Black Moon Family out there, it was something else to have them fall ill.

By the week before Christmas, only Minako, Mother, and Artemis had escaped it. It was not to be for long though. That particular morning, I woke up and headed for the bathroom. There I found Mother with her head hanging over the toilet bowl, fast asleep.

"Uh... Onee-chan?" I asked while shaking her.

"Five more minutes, Mommy," the pigtailed teen mumbled.

'Hmmm...' "Usagi-chan, wake up."

"Go 'way, Rei," was the mumbled response.

'Oh...' Checking the hallway, I found it empty so I went back and said softly, "Mama, I don't feel good." That seemed to do the trick because Usagi's head came up and she looked blearily around.

"Nani? Sweetie?" Usagi asked sleepily.

"You were asleep and..." I whispered the next part. "I need to go."

"Oh..." Usagi said and then just sat there.

"You're hugging the toilet." I grinned as Mother let go of the toilet as if it was blazing hot. "You don't look so good, Usagi-chan."

"I don't..." her voice trailed off as she bleched, "feel good." Usagi got hazily to her feet and I took her hand. Together we walked to her room and the teen flopped onto her bed where I pulled the blankets up over her.

'This is not good,' I thought as I headed back to take care of business. 'I'm gonna hafta cook or I'll starve!' Maybe I could move in with Mamoru for the duration. I shook off that thought. No, that wouldn't be fair to the rest of my family. I was determined to look after Usagi and help around the house.

Now I considered myself a very competent cook, not up to Makoto's level but certainly much better than Usagi. It must be said that except for assisting both Makoto and Usagi but especially Ikuko, I hadn't done very much cooking in my long life.

My first foray alone into cookery was pancakes. I mean what could I do to instant batter that had instructions in plain Japanese that told you exactly what needed to be done? What followed I blame on my child's body and not on my mind (although it's still suspect).

The batter seemed fine except for color, I tossed in some cocoa powder and added some little marshmallows. I figured that would cheer Usagi up. After pouring two large pancakes into the skillet to cook, I set about making some tea.

Now an important point of pancake making is to watch them so they don't burn. You also need to flip them over several times. Unfortunately, I forgot to do either.

It was Grandfather who saved me. After a stern admonishment NOT to use the stove and a pat on the head, he suggested, "Now, Chibi-Usa-chan, you take that up to Usagi and have a nice day at school." With that, he dashed out the door for work.

"School?" I questioned. 'How can I go to school when Mama's sick?' I didn't have any intention of attending school and I was sure Luna-P would help me. Besides, my school was closed because of the spreading flu -- maybe five of us had been there the day before.

Mother looked sleepily at me as I presented her breakfast in bed. "Ne, what's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Pancakes," I announced proudly. The teen really had to be out of it for her not to recognize food. She sniffed them. "Um... They might be a little crispy, Onee-chan." The blonde regarded me dubiously but picked up her knife and fork. "No syrup?" Usagi turned slightly green and shook her head rapidly.

I watched with delight as my mother took one bite then another of MY cooking. Then suddenly, she leapt to her feet and ran out of the room. I didn't need to follow. I could hear her being sick from the bedroom.

Frowning, I took a bite. "Not bad... Next time, more cocoa powder," I said to myself. I took another bite smacking my lips. "There's nothing wrong with these. It must 'cause she's got the flu." Usagi returned a few moments later looking haggard. "I could make you up a boiled egg, ne Onee-chan?" I offered her. She turned and ran back into the bathroom. "Jeez... You'd think she was pregnant or somethin'."

My eyes went wide. 'Maybe Papa and her made up way better than I thought!' I blushed then and a giggle escaped me.

- - - - -

"She wasn't?!" Diana squeaked.

"Of course not, Diana," I squeaked, "I knew when I was born... but it WAS funny."

"I hoped you listened to your ojii-san, Small Lady."

"Well, Usagi wasn't in any mood to eat but I figured Ikuko-mama was."

"And what did you try to make her?"

"A cheese omelet." Diana moaned hitting her head with her little paw.

- - - - -

Ikuko told me to go to school too. I ignored her too. Both Grandmother and Mother were definitely invalid for the duration so it was up to me to look after things. I briefly considered vacuuming but decided against it -- it might wake them up.

I hit upon doing the laundry after I noticed the clothes hamper getting full. What could be easier than that? The servants did it all the time in the Crystal Palace. Besides, I'd seen Ikuko (and even Usagi) wash laundry so there couldn't be anything that complicated about it, right?

Rolling up my sleeves, I set to work. I later found out that in the meantime, another do-gooder was prowling Juuban. Aino Minako was making her nursing visits to the other sick Sailor Senshi. Her first stop was Ami, then Makoto and Rei. Unsuspectingly, I left the washing to the machine and headed off to find other housework to be done. As I was dusting, and trying to find a good hiding place for a little figurine that I had _accidentally_ broken, I got a truly evil idea. I was going to clean Uncle Shingo's room.

Halfway through my cleaning, I realized I'd forgotten an important step. Running down, I got the large bottle from its place on the shelf, not an easy task, and poured a generous amount of it into the washer. We had to kill those nasty germs. Before returning to my cleaning, I grabbed a hammer. There was a suspicious looking pile of stuff under my uncle's bed that likely needed whacking.

- - - - -

My Lunar guardian was looking quite ill by this point. "Oh it isn't that bad, Diana!" I protested, "Minako hadn't even shown up yet."

"It gets worse?!"

"Kami-sama, some people just aren't appreciative of our help. Remember I never did any of that kind of stuff back in the Palace." The kitten rolled her eyes so I sighed. "Anyway when the laundry was done, I hauled it up to the second floor to put on the line. I should've been more careful but I was busy trying to decide what we were gonna have for lunch."

"What do you mean '_more careful_?'"

"I took a header over the balcony."

"SMALL LADY!" Diana cried.

- - - - -

"MAMA!" I shouted as I clung for dear life to the railing.

"What are you doing?" came a croaky voice. I was rescued by Ikuko and Usagi pulling me up.

"Now what were you doing?" Grandmother asked me.

"I was helping with the laundry, Ikuko-mama," I answered. At that instant, the wind gusted and blew the sheet I had been trying to hang off the line. I watched it float away.

"You're too little!" Usagi remarked.

"Am not!"

"Just play quietly, Chibi-Usa. I'm going back to bed," Ikuko declared, her headache obviously returning.

"Don't worry, minna, I'll look after everything."

"Iie you..." Usagi was cut short as she coughed.

"**Have no fears! Nurse Minako is here!**"

At the voice, I jumped up and peered over the balcony. There was a figure wrapped in the sheet I thought had blown away. Throwing it off dramatically, Minako leapt up and gracefully landed on the balcony.

- - - - -

"Nani? She what?" Diana demanded.

"I know, Diana, but she wouldn't tell me how she did it." 'I might've been impressed but a perfectly clean sheet was now on the ground.'

- - - - -

What followed after Minako's arrival appealed deeply to the child side of me. The first thing we did after getting the sick teen back to bed was to dress up in nurse's uniforms, thanks to Luna-P. Mine was really cute. Mother seemed a little distressed by this, although at the time, I didn't know why.

"Nurse Chibi-Usa," Minako commanded, turning away from the patient, "Thermometer please!"

"Hai Nurse Minako-san!" I chirped. "Luna-P Henge!" was my command to my floating toy. In a puff of pink smoke, a medical kit was produced. From that, I handed her, as any good assistant would, the requested item. The teen in the bed started to protest but they were cut short.

"Now this won't take long, Usagi-chan," Minako assured her and promptly stuck it in Usagi's mouth. She began timing.

"Yeah, this won't take long," I echoed as we waited for the stopwatch to beep. I watched anxiously as the beribboned blonde took the thermometer from Usagi's mouth and looked at it.

"That can't be right. Are the batteries good in this thing?" she asked me while violently shaking the thermometer.

Even before I could reply, the object went flying out of her grasp and through the nearby window ripping open a hole to the outside. Icy blasts of air entered the room through the newly created hole. Usagi hugged herself and shivered.

"Gomen nasai!" Minako exclaimed, "I'll fix it!"

"Iie!" Usagi cried.

"It's okay, Onee-chan," I assured Usagi, "You stay there and we'll take care of everything." Mother grumbled something that I didn't catch because Minako was asking me to find some duct tape.

- - - - -

"That was bad," Diana commented.

"Well, after we fixed the window," I continued, "The '_nurse_' wanted to play some music to soothe her '_patient_'. Your dad freaked out and told her not to dare touch the stereo."

"Well... We both know why, ne Small Lady?"

"Um... hai..." was my reply. 'I wish I would've known then.' "Anyway, Mama told us to go help Obaa-san." Being prudent, I decided to skip over that part. "After that, Diana, we set about cleaning up the house."

"Ooooh..." the kitten moaned putting her paws over her eyes once again.

- - - - -

I never did like doing dishes although Usagi and I shared that chore on occasion. That being said, you will never, ever, get me to do dishes with Minako again!

For starters, we had an eruption of bubbles that overflowed the sink and spilled onto the floor soaking my socked feet. If that wasn't bad enough, Minako figured out a way "we could get everything clean at once". So we piled the sink to overflowing with any dish she figured could use a washing. Combine that with the over abundance of bubbles and we soon had an avalanche of dishes to contend with.

"Now, Chibi-Usa-chan," Artemis demanded as he glared at the two of us, "You go do something else. Minako here is going to clean up this mess and I don't want you getting cut."

"Hai," I replied. I set about to wring out my wet socks. 'What to do, what to do...' The kitchen floor was likely to get mopped so I decided to vacuum the living room.

There's a ride I won't forget. It was an innocent looking machine when I got it out of the closet. I have only seen it a few times from a distance when Grandmother used it. Even when I plugged it in, there was no hint of the demon lurking within.

It's when I turned it on that it went wild. With a mighty lurch, the vacuum cleaner took off across the floor leaving me standing there with mouth agape. Of course, this princess gave chase and had to tackle the bloody thing. Despite my best efforts, I was too light and it carried me about.

"Turn it off!" I howled. Of course, my two companions came running out to see what the fuss was about. Artemis gave a yowl as the demonic machine went after him.

Minako made a lunge for the power cord sending the dishes she was carrying flying through the air in all directions. I yowled like Artemis as the crazy thing suddenly slammed into an end table knocking off the lamp atop it.

Meanwhile, in a dizzying tumble, both the vacuum and I tumbled to the floor. "Get it off! Get it off!" I shouted as the thing pinned me to the floor, the engine revving menacingly.

End of Chapter 12

Coming next in **Chapter 13 - Lessons Learned**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	13. Chapter 13 Lessons Learned

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 13 - Lessons Learned**

"**S**mall Lady! You're making that up!" Diana protested.

"Am not!" I retorted. "You ask Minako or your dad if you think I'm fibbin'."

"I hope Tsukino-sama was properly mad at you."

"Oh give it up, kitty," I retorted, "They were sick and 'sides, we were just tryin' to help out." The grey kitten glared at me. "Well... okay, they weren't real happy with what happened." I decided to add something to soothe her. "If you must know, Kenji-papa gave me a proper scolding." I didn't like to lie but Diana would be impossible if I didn't assure her that my grandparents had "acted" properly about what I'd done. 'I think Obaa-san was happy that I helped out.' Despite having been regressed into a kitten when she came back, Diana was still as rigid and as fussy as ever. 'Sometimes I wish she'd go home so I could just be a normal kid.' To change the subject, I continued, "So anyway, while we were trying to fix stuff and wonder what would happen next, we heard this thud."

"Thud?"

"Yeah, Mama fell to the floor. She was lying unconscious mumbling something I couldn't make out and shivering. So we got her back to bed." I smiled gently at that memory. I had been worried. We both had been. Minako and I sat beside the feverish Usagi's bed for hours. I'd fallen asleep until I had heard Usagi's voice.

- - - - -

Rubbing my eyes, I regarded Usagi. "You okay, Mama?" I asked her.

"You stayed?" she asked. I nodded. I moved to hug her but I was forced to stop. "What's wrong, Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"My legs are numb," I whined. I had had them tucked under me when I fell asleep. It must have looked comical the way I got up and danced about the room. The circulation of blood returning to my legs felt like I'd been jabbed by a thousand needles.

"I think," Minako announced, "We need to go and get some more medicine."

"I'm fine, Mina..."

"Iie, you're not, Princess," Minako argued, "You fainted and that isn't good. I'm going and taking Chibi-Usa with me."

"Hai!" I agreed, "Mama, we gotta get you better."

"Well, a hug would make me feel better, Musume."

"Yeah but that can wait," I said smiling. Someone had to get the ditzy blonde safely to a pharmacy. I took Minako's hand and we headed off to the local clinic. "Ja ne! Get some sleep!"

Little did I know that the Black Moon Family was behind Juuban District's rampant flu epidemic. I only found that out after coming face to face with Esmeraudo and a Droid at the clinic.

The local clinic was deserted when we arrived. Just like in a horror film, we didn't think anything of this. You would expect that with a flu epidemic in full swing that the clinic would be busier than ever.

Yet, we didn't see a single soul.

"Moshi moshi?!" I called out as I ran inside, "Moshi moshi?!" Silence answered me. Hoping up to stretch over the counter, I called out in a louder voice, "Tsukino Usagi here for some medicine!" Minako and I looked at each other for a moment wondering what to do next.

Not getting any response, I hopped back down and headed deeper into the interior of the clinic leaving Minako in my wake. I wasn't about to return home empty-handed. I never heard the blonde calling me back -- I was too busy shouting. Moreover, I wasn't just shouting to get attention; it was kind of fun actually. Grandmother would definitely disapprove of such rudeness from a child, which made it even more enjoyable.

I paused outside one door when I thought I heard voices. After a moment, that thought was confirmed. "Hey!" I declared while pushing a door open with a sign on it that clearly read "Authorized Personnel Only." I found two people standing there. One woman was dressed like a nurse; the other was dressed like a doctor. There was something odd about them.

"Ah... What are you doing here, little girl?" one asked.

'Where'd I see that green hair before?' I wondered absently. To the doctor, I replied, "Sensei, I'm here for some medicine. My cousin and oba-san are sick."

"Honto?" the strange woman quipped as she came closer. The nurse started fiddling with something on the table. I thought I heard her whisper, "Why isn't she sick?"

'Where have I seen her before?' my mind demanded of me. "Hai!" I squeaked distractedly. Now I liked my own doctor well enough but this one was giving me the creeps.

"We can take care of that," the doctor declared. "Nurse!"

The nurse handed the doctor something that made my stomach crawl and goosebumps appear across my flesh. It was a needle, a big one. "We don't want you getting sick now, ne child?" she said as she advanced.

"Iie..." I started to say but the nurse came quickly over and grabbed me.

"It won't hurt... much if you don't struggle."

Needles and me never mixed. I proved it every time Grandmother took me to the doctor's office. It wasn't that I got needles all the time, just my mind equated doctors to them. I know it's silly. I attributed it to my child's body and the fact there are no such primitive implements in the future. How did Ikuko get me to cooperate? You can guess if you'd like. Anyway, I wasn't about to behave for two women who were giving me such weird vibes.

"Lemme go!" I demanded but the grip on my arms just tightened.

"Now, now don't be scared, little girl." The doctor kept advancing. The needle glinted sharply.

Panic overrode my common sense and I started to wail. With every second that passed, my fear grew until the energy inside of me started to flow outwards. I tried hard to suppress it. Usagi and the others were sick and I couldn't have them coming to rescue me on a false alarm. Minako would come and that would be enough.

"**THE RABBIT?!**" Suddenly I knew who the doctor was -- Esmeraudo. Lashing out, I gave the nurse a tremendous kick to the shin and took off running down the hall.

"Get her!" Esmeraudo raged.

You know how they say, "Don't look back?" Well that's darn good advice. Too bad I didn't heed it. I looked back and there stood the Droid. It had a massive scalpel as one hand; the other was a huge hypodermic needle.

Said needle launched at me and closed the distance rapidly. I might have been stuck in the end with a huge pain in the backside if not for Usagi's genes kicking in at that precise instant.

- - - - -

"Nani?" Diana asked me.

"I tripped over my own feet," I replied with a giggle.

- - - - -

Cowering on the floor, I wondered what would be next when I heard, "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" come out and shatter the needle. Now I've known Venus to exaggerate things but what followed next was just flat out lying.

Sailor Venus told our two foes that she knew their entire plan, what they intended to do, and that she wasn't about to allow it. Of course, Esmeraudo fell for it like any good TV villain would. She spilled her guts just to prove that Senshi of Venus was lying.

"So you knew all that, ne?" the green-haired woman asked.

"Hai!" Venus announced confidently, "And now you will pay!"

"I don't think so!" With a snap of her fingers, the Droid launched a new attack. I guess Venus hates needles more than I do because she ran until she was pinned, literally, to the wall. It might have been the end for her had not my brave, and I might add dashingly handsome father, saved her.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" I shouted out, happy that he was there.

I won't bore you with the cornball speech that followed, put a medical twist to any speech he gave before and you get the idea. My hopes for a prolonged duel between Father and the Droid in hand-to-scalpel combat were crushed with the arrival of the other Sailor Senshi.

A few seconds of commentary from the Senshi and Mother finished off the Droid in record time.

- - - - -

"Sailor Venus was still stuck to the wall and we had hard time freeing her, Diana." I smiled. "But we got Mama back to bed and a day or so later, she was fine."

"Well that's a relief, Small Lady."

"Yeah, without the Dark Power making it worse, everyone got better fast. Makoto was first since she had the mildest case. Ironically, Minako and your dad got sick though."

"Honto?"

I nodded. "Hai and it didn't have nothing to do with the enemy. It was an old fashioned, keep to your bed, cold. Luna handled Artemis." I grinned broadly. "Of course, me 'n' Usagi went over to nurse Minako back to health."

"She must've been real happy, ne Princess?" Diana mused. "Usagi-sama is so nice that way."

"Uh... well... There was a bit of a problem." The kitten blinked and gave me a quizzical look. I could feel my face flushing red. "See, I figured that since I helped Usagi get better, I should be the head nurse and Usagi should be MY assistant." Diana groaned.

"After a squabble over the thermometer, things were settled."

"How?"

"Mama pulled rank," I huffed sourly. "I got back at her though by going full blown kid mode, making an absolute pest of myself until she caved." My guardian winced. She knew as well as I did how stubborn my mother could be.

"Ne, did Minako-san survive?" Diana asked.

"Sure did, Diana," I replied, "Although your dad nearly didn't in the next battle."

"Papa?"

"Well about a week or so later, I burst into Usagi's room and the door smacked Artemis right on the head." The kitten winced. "It was an accident. Naturally, I didn't notice since I was complaining that I wanted to go to the new petting zoo."

"Petting zoo?"

"Hai. Everyone got to go. I would've went too but Obaa-san found some homework that I hadn't done yet so I had to do it with her watching me."

"I bet that was hard, ne Small Lady?"

This princess rolled her eyes at the thought. "Then Momo-chan came over and wanted to play."

"Oh..."

"I told her no, finished my homework fast, and ran off after the others. It turns out it wasn't a petting zoo at all," I explained and flopped down on my back. Lifting Diana up, I sat her on my tummy. "It was an animal shelter that Esmeraudo had taken over."

"Those poor animals."

"Iie, poor ARTEMIS!" I grinned slightly and blushed. "I came in there like a Droid was after me swinging my backpack and yelling for them to wait for me."

"Nani? What happened?"

"I lost my grip and..." The kitten winced again. "Exactly." My smile slipped from my face. "Your dad was very brave in that battle." She smiled. "And your mom really helped me."

"Tell me!" Diana demanded, eyes showing anticipation.

"Well, I wanted to train the Sailor Senshi still. They weren't ready to fight the enemy in the future. I wanted to help them become the grownups I knew. Also, I wanted to train myself. I had to do something! I couldn't transform but I figured that the energy stuff coming out of me when I was in danger was just my Chibi-Moon powers beginning to emerge."

"But how did Mama help you, Princess?"

"Like I said, Diana, I still wanted to train the Senshi. Luna got 'em to at least listen to me. I think things went a lot better because Mama was around." Diana seemed puzzled by that. "Makoto's threat to tell her how I'd been acting wasn't forgotten. It would have been disaster if I'd acted that way towards Usagi."

"You do it now," Diana countered.

I fumed over that for a moment before saying, "Okay, so I act bratty... sometimes. All kids do. Even Usagi does sometimes. I think me and her get along pretty good." 'Except now,' my mind supplied sadly. I pushed that thought aside. "Momoko and my friends did stuff too. One weekend in January, we went on a school fieldtrip. We got to ride on the train and that was exciting. No matter how much I wanted to push the Senshi, I had other stuff to do. Playing was one thing. It's no good not playin' if you ain't in trouble 'cause it just gets you inta trouble." I grinned. "And there was schoolwork to do. It was mostly super easy but I wanted to do it with the others so I just couldn't rush through it like I normally did. Fact was, I sometimes just guessed at some stuff." This princess might be college educated with multiple advanced degrees but she doesn't know everything. "Science, even elementary school science, was an adventure in itself to me. Scientist, I'll never be but it's something that's fresh and interesting to me."

"Sounds like things were going good, Small Lady."

"They were. The next battle happened about mid-January. The enemy was taking its sweet time. Not that I'm complaining, gave us time to train." I paused to recall that particular battle. "The battle wasn't very nice either, Diana. The Black Moon Family had everyone believin' Ami had cheated."

"Ami-sama wouldn't cheat."

"Well, she was so smart and she was just a teen and..."

"You didn't?" Diana interrupted. I shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "You did!"

"I didn't mean to and I knew it couldn't've been true but when Mama and the others started believing it..." A silence passed between us for a moment. "Ami got that Droid good though. She knew we were cheering for her."

"The others didn't help?"

"Not at first. That Droid was making Sailor Mercury think we were the enemy. She was about to attack us."

"Kami-sama!" I nodded. "But it worked out okay, ne Small Lady?"

"You bet, and I can tell you I was happy about it."

Diana sighed. "The Black Moon Family must have been getting really desperate."

"They did," I commented softly.

"Nani?"

I was quiet, trying not to get angry, but I could feel the old feelings building up inside me. Softly, I whispered, "They turned Momo-chan evil." That was something I would never, ever forgive them for.

- - - - -

This really started on a Wednesday evening in February. The sky was laden with dark clouds and a cold wind blew down the streets. I had been moody all day. It was the fact that Usagi had gone out with Mamoru and had left me at home that annoyed me. I had also been on the receiving end of Uncle Shingo's bad mood. He was convinced I had gotten him grounded. If I had, it wasn't intentional.

Reasons could be given for why I did what I did. Put simply though, it was simple naughtiness that any ordinary kid might do. In this funny mood, I asked Grandmother if I could go to the park. She firmly said no. It wasn't nice enough out to go and play. I think I whined a little. After all, I was wearing long pants and my jacket. When I didn't get my way, I used an expletive that I'd heard Shingo use. She was not happy but only told me sternly to go and play quietly inside.

After sulking on the bottom step for a few minutes, I slipped from the house and headed for the park. Now playing alone is no fun, so I headed over to Momoko's to see if she wanted to come with me. When I asked her, she looked at me as if I'd asked her to eat carrots. She invited me inside to play but I shook my head and left.

The park was quiet. Only a few people were walking through it, though only because it was a shortcut to where they needed to go. I was about the only little kid about, certainly the only one alone. Brushing that aside, I first climbed onto a swing and pushed off.

As the swing carried me back and forth, my mind wandered. This wandering eventually found an idea that I liked so much I hopped from the swing excitedly.

I was going to be _Sailor Moon_.

- - - - -

Diana snickered. "Kitty no baka," I huffed affectionately. "I guess with helping the Sailor Senshi and me wanting to keep them safe, I wanted to be able to transform and help them. I wasn't much older back then than before I became a Senshi." My parents had been very proud of me. Most little girls grow up wanting to be princesses. Besides wanting to be a grand lady like my mother, I had wanted to be a Sailor Senshi. Little did I know...

"Well," Diana remarked, "Ikuko-sama couldn't have been too sore at you."

"Why not?!" I demanded while glaring at her.

"You've run off alone before, ne Small Lady?"

"True," was my reluctant reply. "But I got better. I told you why. Fact was asking got me more than not asking." Most times, my grandparents or Mother were happy to agree. It always gave me a nice feeling to receive their approval. If they said I couldn't, it was for a fair, albeit annoying, reason.

- - - - -

It was the sudden and violent downpour of rain that drove me from the park and ended my game of make-believe Senshi. It had grown very dark and as I trudged my soggy way towards home (I'd forgotten my raincoat), I felt more than a little nervous. The air that whipped around me, and drove the rain against me, made me shiver.

My attempt at creeping unnoticed into the house was futile. Grandmother was just sitting down to pull on her boots when I came in the door. The look on her face froze me to the spot. It was a face of deep worry. When she saw me, the worry vanished to be replaced with anger, but I could still see the worry in her eyes. She dropped the boot she had been holding, came to her feet, and marched towards me.

Of course, this princess backpedaled back out into the rain. "Come in here!" Ikuko ordered in such a stern voice that I cringed.

'Kami-sama, she's mad! I haven't seen anybody this mad since I took the Ginzuishou.' She regarded me, brows knitted together in disapproval. Reluctantly I came forward shuffling my feet and wishing I could vanish into thin air. 'I just went to the park. Nothing happened.'

"Where were you, young lady?"

"Nowhere, Ikuko-mama."

"What were you doing outside then?"

"Nothin'."

I can only imagine the exasperated look that she had on her face. I say "only imagine" because I wasn't looking at her; the floor was vastly more interesting at that moment.

"You went to the park."

"Iie, Ikuko-mama."

"Then where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"Tsukino Usagi," Ikuko thundered all patience vanishing, "Did I not say you were NOT to go to the park."

"Um... May-be." I shivered slightly as water dripped from my jacket.

She sighed and then demanded, "Do you remember what you promised me last Sunday?"

Instantly my mind supplied the answer and I cringed. This wasn't just about the park; it was about me wandering off. I'd done so at the mall and scared her silly (and me too for that matter). To get out of that jam, I'd given her my solemn promise to let a grownup know where I was going. I didn't need to say anything; it was written on my face.

"Okay, Ikuko-mama, I went to the park," I confessed. "You shoulda known that's where I was 'cause I asked before."

"Get out of those wet clothes then take a warm bath," Ikuko commanded in a tight voice, "I'll bring you a towel. Better give me that jacket too so I can hang it up to dry." She paused and then added, "We'll continue this discussion later... Count on a spanking, young lady."

At that moment, a warm bath sounded like a good idea so I handed my jacket over and headed to the bathroom as requested. By the time I had finished undressing, a puddle of water had collected on the tile floor beneath me. Before using the wash stall, I dumped the soggy pile into the dirty clothes hamper.

A few minutes later, I was settling into the furo. Ikuko came in and left my bathrobe and a towel on the stool. I barely noticed submerged in the warm water and tried not let her sour mood bother me. I was hoping she would reconsider her position given my logical argument. Not wishing to waste anymore time thinking about it, I let my mind wander as the heat of the water soaked into my little body. It helped warm me up some but I still felt a chill.

After some time, a sneeze brought my attention back to the present. I knew my mind had been wandering but I couldn't tell where. Unconsciously, I rubbed the back of my hand across my nose before sniffling. Definitely not a princess thing but certainly a kid thing.

I got out, dried off, pulled on my robe, and went upstairs. As I walked down the hall, I spotted Grandmother sitting at the small desk in her room looking unhappy. Stopping at the doorway, I thought I'd try to delay my forthcoming bum warming... and offered up a token of peace. "Should I get dressed in my pajamas, Ikuko-mama?"

"Do what you want, Chibi-Usa," she replied.

What I did was blink. 'Well at least my backside is safe.' Still, it wouldn't look good to Mother so I decided to apologize. "Iku..." I began.

"I'm not going to discuss the issue further," Grandmother snapped.

"Why are you so sore?" I asked her, "I was perfectly safe."

Grandmother launched into the sternest lecture I'd ever heard. "Tsukino Usagi, you asked me if you could go the park and I told you no!" She folded her arms and glared at me. "Then you sneak off. I know you did it before but you were getting to be a big girl by asking for permission."

"I **AM** a big girl," I protested. 'Even older than you.'

"Not when you sneak off without permission, young lady," she disagreed. "I told you that it was not a nice day out. I even told you that if it was nice tomorrow after school, I'd take you to the park." All perfectly reasonable statements EXCEPT to a kid. "I'm really disappointed in you, Chibi-Usa."

"I just wanted to have some fun, Ikuko-mama."

"You could have played a game inside," she countered. "Now go and get dressed before you catch cold," Ikuko suggested and turned away.

"Kami-sama, what a sore loser," I grumbled out loud enough for her to hear as I headed for my room.

- - - - -

By the time I reached my room, I was feeling a little guilty. I had given my word and despite my argument about her knowing where I was, it didn't excuse what I had done. The fact was that I had not only fibbed but also willfully disobeyed my grandmother. What bothered this princess, this little girl, was that she wasn't acting angry.

I realized that if it had been my own children, I probably would have gone through the roof. Moreover, I was quite certain that when Usagi found out, she wouldn't be pleased with me either. 'Better get this over with.' Doing the right thing can be hard sometimes. I pulled on my pajamas before heading back to my grandparent's bedroom.

"Ikuko-mama?" She looked up from a book she was reading. "Gomen nasai, Oba-san." I lowered my head and shuffled my feet. "I don't want you bein' sore at me."

"Come here please, Chibi-Usa," Ikuko requested, her tone was mild. Walking slowly over, I stood before her and waited. She gave me a little smile. "Do you know why I'm mad?"

I screwed up my face for a moment then answered, "Hai Ikuko-mama! I went to the park after ya told me not to."

"That's right. I'm mad because you went to the park and fibbed to me. You worry everyone when you run off." She paused as if waiting for me to say something but I just stood there looking guilty. I think I was blushing slightly too.

"Guess if Usagi did somethin' like that, you'd be real mad, ne?"

Ikuko considered then nodded while saying, "Hai... So what are we going to do about this, Chibi-Usa?" The possibilities made me squirm a little but I remained silent.

She considered for a moment. "I don't like you fibbing, Tsukino Usagi, and I don't like that you went to the park when I told you couldn't." I shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Now you promised me that you'd tell a grownup where you were going, ne?" Rapid nodding answered her. "I'm going to ground you..."

"For a whole month," I interjected. I deserved at least that. This kid was also hoping she wouldn't bring up her earlier intention.

She smiled slightly. "One week, but straight to bed after supper and no sweets. I'm going to let Usagi know."

I think I winced at that statement. "Why?"

"So she knows not to get you any sweets, in case we aren't home."

'I'm gonna be in SO much trouble!' was this kid's thought.

"Now, young lady, go on to bed please."

"Hai," I replied and shuffled from the room.

- - - - -

"I'd thought you'd try and '_negotiate_' your way out of being in trouble, Small Lady," Diana commented absently.

"Might have but it was serious, if only to me. I'd broken a promise and every ounce of trust that I'd gained in the previous months by behaving properly was lost or about to be lost." The Lunar kitten gave me a look of pride. "Maybe..."

"Nani?"

"Nothin'," I said waving my hand absently, "Anyway..."

- - - - -

I was dressing for school the next morning when my door opened. "Ohayo Usagi-chan!"

"Young lady," Usagi began in a very stern voice, "I wanna talk with you." I paused putting my other arm into the sleeve of my uniform blouse and regarded her quizzically. "Mom told me about last night."

"Urrm..." I could see that the teen was upset.

"I don't wanna ever hear you snuck off again. AM I PERFECTLY CLEAR?!"

"Hai ma'am," I squeaked.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Chibi-Usa," Usagi went on, "I thought you were a big girl and could be trusted."

"I can, Onee-chan!" I exclaimed. 'She knows I'm really an adult.' Still, the thought that Usagi was disappointed in me hurt a lot. "Honest!" I added. She folded her arms and gave me a stern look. "Why are you makin' such a big deal outta this?"

She walked over to me and explained, "Because you are my musume and I don't like such behavior."

"Well, I didn't use Luna-P," I admitted to her, "Obaa-san was really mad but I told her gomen, Mama."

"You didn't use Luna-P, ne?"

'If I had, you'd have gone through the roof!' I doubt that Luna-P would have let me get away with it but I didn't tell Usagi that. "Iie."

"Well then..." Usagi gave me a serious look and said, "Gomen for yelling at you." She relaxed a little. "Now come give me a hug." I was quite happy to oblige then. She smiled and brushed some pink hair out of my face. Pausing there, she felt my forehead. "You okay, Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Yeah, Ikuko-mama asked me that."

"You feel a little warm is all."

"Kami-sama, I'm fine!" I declared, "I gotta get ready for school."

"Oh yeah, right, if I don't motor and have breakfast, I'll be late too." Patting me on the head, she ran from my room.

'Mama no baka,' I thought and continued to dress. "Now where'd that other sock get to?"

- - - - -

The first signs that I wasn't going to be well much longer happened at breakfast. I had just finished off my cereal and swallowed the last of my milk when I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. Rushing to the bathroom, I stood, my head over the toilet, but after a few minutes, nothing happened.

Grandmother wanted to take my temperature but I would have none of it. I put it up to eating too quickly before belching to prove it. She gave in, although reluctantly. Mother might have had something to say but she had already left for school.

By mid-morning though, I wasn't feeling well at all. I was sent to the school Nurse's Office and they called my grandmother. It was near lunchtime when she came to pick me up. I don't take being sick well but Ikuko wasn't going to put up with any nonsense. Take for instance when she wanted to take my temperature and I refused. Out she went to get the "other" thermometer, but I wasn't going to give in like I had before. You can well imagine what happened when she got back.

I won't detail the entire afternoon. Put simply, I was one very badly behaved sick little girl. Grandmother, not impressed with my behavior the other day, wasn't happy but kept her temper. It was Mother that actually calmed me down. Coming into my room after school, she gave me a stern look.

"Under those covers, young lady," she said simply. It wasn't commanding or pleading; it was like the teen was commenting on the weather. I crawled back under the covers and she straightened them up for me. "Now, Chibi-Usa-chan," she instructed, "I want you to be good."

"But I'm not sick, Onee-chan," I protested. I didn't fool her. My voice was starting to give out and it was becoming hard to swallow.

The blonde smiled and brushed a few stray hairs out of my face. "What if I eat supper with you?"

"I wanna a story."

"Nani?" One eyebrow rose.

"Read me a story... Please Mama?"

She considered it for a few moments and then said, "One, and if you listen to your obaa-san and stay in bed, I'll read you another one after supper."

"Hai," I agreed.

- - - - -

"Being sick is awful," Diana commented. "But what about the Black Moon Family?"

"I'm gettin' to that, Diana," I replied while scratching her behind one ear, "I was cranky and tired and all that type of stuff. After supper, some syrupy medicine, and the story, I started to get sleepy. That's when Mama said that Papa had bought me a present."

"A present?"

"Hai. I wondered what it was."

"What was it, Small Lady?" the kitten prompted.

"It was a stuffed unicorn."

"Oh!" Diana squealed in surprise.

"Yeah, who knew then? I hugged it close and went right to sleep." I paused for a few moments and then added, "I must have been hit hard by the cold 'cause I didn't even wake up until the next morning about nine. I had a fever and went right back to sleep after eating a little and taking some more medicine." Ikuko had certainly been worried. "My fever had broken a little by lunch and seemed to diminish as the day went on. I was still as weak as tea though. Luna and Artemis stayed with me most of the day. I was so out of it that I wet the bed and didn't realize it until Luna told me." A yawn cut across my tale and I glanced at the clock. "Well anyway, Usagi brought another surprise that afternoon. I had just woke up and was telling your parents that I was feeling better when my door opened."

"It was Her Majesty?"

"Hai, and she had brought Momo-chan with her."

- - - - -

I leapt from my bed and ran over to hug Momoko who hugged me back. We giggled and immediately fell to talking about what had happened at school. I tried not to breathe on her. I didn't want her catching this. Still, I was so happy to see my friend that I didn't mind when Usagi told me to climb back into bed. The other little girl pulled up a stool next to my bed and sat down.

The other Inner Senshi had come to visit too and while me and Momoko talked, they sat around a low table by the window. Seeing Momoko had really made my day. I even got a bonus when I found out she was staying for supper. We ate in my room (a definite treat) and talked about different things, including how much trouble certain classmates had gotten into.

When my best friend left, I felt very happy. Wanting to share it, I apologized to Ikuko who smiled and offered to read to me. Therefore, I fell asleep listening to her voice.

As a side note, Ikuko commuted my grounding. She figured that getting sick was punishment enough for my earlier transgressions.

- - - - -

"**I'M SO LATE!!!**" I howled as I raced down the sidewalk the next morning. It was pathetic. I was sick for two whole days and on the one day I really don't want to miss school, I'm running late. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" I demanded of Luna.

"I tried, Chibi-Usa-chan, but you're as bad as Usagi!" Luna replied while bounding beside me.

"Yeah, but is that a surprise?" Artemis snickered.

I might have made a comeback but I was too busy trying to make time run backwards so I wouldn't be sent into the hall for being tardy. The day was not only special because it was a half-day, not only because it was finally warm and sunny, but because it was a dress down day. Juuban Elementary School had decided to hold a "casual" day to raise some money. Of course, since I was late, I couldn't go casual unless I wanted to go in my pajamas -- I wasn't that brave.

I'd likely be the only kid at school who was wearing their uniform. I wasn't looking forward to the jibes I would take over that.

As I drew near my school, I could hear kids in the yard; there seemed to be a lot of activity. 'Shouldn't they be inside? The bell's gonna ring soon,' I wondered as I rounded the corner and ran up to the gate.

I bounded up the three steps and stopped dead in my tracks. My jaw swung open and I simply stared. A massive brawl was in progress. Students were beating on each other with a vengeance. As my gaze swept around the courtyard, I saw Momoko being menaced by an older boy.

"Hey!" I shouted leaving the cats behind, "Leave her alone!"

I rushed towards them to help my friend. I was nearly startled into inaction again when Momoko swept the legs out from under the boy and then kicked him savagely.

"Momo-chan?" I asked, reaching towards her. She turned and I froze. My heart leapt into my mouth and I wanted to cry in denial. There was a look on my best friend's face that reminded me of Rubeus -- it was predatory. "Momo-ch..." I gave a yelp as she kicked my legs out from under me too. 'What's wrong with her?' I lay there stunned for a moment but quickly rolled out of the way as the little girl brought the handle of a broom down hard. It smashed into the ground where my head had been less than a second before.

Scrambling up to my feet, my fight or flight instincts took over and I ran for my life. Of course, this just drew the others. A mass of students (including Momoko) and even my teacher were suddenly after me. I was sure glad then that I'm the fastest runner in second grade.

"I'll get Usagi and the others!" Artemis said and ran off. I wailed a reply and quickly dashed into a science room with Luna closing the door behind me. I leaned against it as the mob rushed past.

"That was close, Luna," I breathed heavily.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, I think this is the work of the enemy."

"Nani?" I asked.

"I sense Dark Power. It's very, very strong." The black cat stiffed and then an instant later, she hissed urgently, "Hide!" Not needing any further prompting, I hid.

End of Chapter 13

Coming next in **Chapter 14 - Shadows of the Future**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	14. Chapter 14 Shadows of the Future

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 14 - Shadows of the Future**

**I**n retrospect, my hiding place may not have been the wisest choice. I had tucked myself behind the skeleton hanging on a wheeled stand used in our science class. The alcove where it was stored was dark. The skeleton provided me some camouflage but still allowed me to watch the door. Luna had left me temporarily to the scout around. I had let her go because I didn't want to show her how scared I truly was.

I quickly discovered that watching a doorway is impossible with your eyes closed. I was squatted down eyes tightly shut. My right fist was tightly held to my chest attempting to restrain my pounding heart. I wanted to go out and save Momoko and my friends but what could I do? I was useless. I spent what seemed like an eternity hiding. I heard several groups of people pass by obviously searching for me. I prayed that Sailor Moon would arrive soon.

When a voice first uttered my name, I thought it was an enemy trick so I stayed quiet. But then it said in just above a whisper, "Chibi-Usa-chan, it's me Sailor Moon!"

Cracking one eye open, I saw that it was indeed my mother. Standing after all that time was difficult causing me to moan slightly. Little did I know that this was going to put the Senshi of the Moon on edge.

"Sailor Moon!" I started to say in a plaintive wail. Mother stiffened. "Sailor Moon!" I cried again and ran forward. Unfortunately, running forward pushed the skeleton ahead of me. The teen started to yell and I wasn't sure why. Nor did I care why either; I was too busy crying. I latched onto a leg and bawled.

"Chibi-Usa," I heard her hiss. In retrospect, I know she was trying to settle me down but at that moment, crying was all I wanted to do. I wanted her to pick me up and comfort me so bad. I was the helpless little girl I appeared. Of course, I didn't know that the skeleton was still between us. Suddenly my blood turned to ice as she gave a yell of surprise. It was a Droid! I yelped in pain as a hand suddenly clamped around my wrist. Sailor Moon jerked me off my feet as she raced from the room. My feet didn't make contact with the ground until we came to an abrupt stop.

"Nan..." I started to say and then stopped. There was a lanky looking figure with long white hair and a Black Moon Family sigil ahead of us. Turning, I saw another person with different hair. 'Two Droids!' A heartbeat barely passed before they attacked.

Again, I was yanked off my feet as Sailor Moon dodged it. "Hey! I ain't no rag doll!" I complained. One of the Twin Droids got ahead of us forcing us to stop again. I...

- - - - -

"I don't wanna hear anymore, Princess!" Diana wailed her paws held out in front of her.

"Calm down, Diana. You know we made it out okay."

"But it's scary! Get to the part where the Sailor Senshi show!"

- - - - -

I knew the others had arrived after a thick fog suddenly engulfed us. Mercury had used her "_Shabon Spray_". When it cleared, I was surprised to see Momoko standing beside one of the Droids. She was still wielding a broom, her eyes filled with Dark Power glowing evilly.

"Momo-chan!" I shouted and ran towards her. I nearly got clobbered for my efforts had not Sailor Mars pulled me back. My best friend advanced, brandishing the broom as if it were some sort of martial arts weapon. With a yell, the seven year old launched herself into our midst, scattering the girls. The enemy took full advantage and surrounded us with a shield of Dark Power. We were trapped.

- - - - -

A shiver ran through me. "I remember yelling," I commented to Diana, "But Momoko was yelling too. I forced myself to move over to her. I had to save her whether I was a Sailor Senshi or not." I could still hear my voice calling her name. "I hugged her then and the energy welled up. It pushed away the pain of the Dark Power that surrounding us and began slowly pushing back the attack as well." The grey kitten sat in awe.

- - - - -

"Momo-chan?" I asked.

"Chibi-Usa-chan?" she questioned as her eyes returned to their normal color. I helped her stand and she gave me a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hai," my best friend replied and gave me a little smile.

"Rabbit," one of the enemy growled, "Time to come home, little girl!" He launched an attack.

"CHIBI-USA-CHAN!" Momoko shouted. She pushed me away remaining in the line of fire. Her screams echoed in my mind as black energy ripped through her. The present fell away then. I was transported back to Crystal Tokyo... To the day that the Black Moon Family invaded... To the day that Mother was hurt.

All my worry and pain, all my torment and guilt exploded then building a massive surge of power. The buildup made the air rush about me. My pink pigtails started to flow upwards.

"You hurt Mama!" I shouted. I was going to punish them for that. "YOU HURT MOMOKO!" I howled. For that, I was going to make them suffer. "**I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!**"

The energy within me peaked bathing me in a light so intense that I could barely see. I felt a massive release course through me, but I did not question it. These two had hurt Momoko. Their masters had hurt my parents, my friends, and my subjects.

I, Usagi Serenity, Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo was going to make them all pay! My body had good sense if my mind didn't. It clamped down on the power before it drained me fatally. In a moment, it had faded away. My pigtails had completely unraveled, and I fell forward exhausted.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" the others called as Sailor Mars caught me.

"Momo-chan?" I asked softly and struggling against the weak feeling, reached for my friend who lay unconscious on the floor. Debris was scattered everywhere. "Momo-chan?" All I wanted to do was cry again but I fought it. I would cry later. Momoko and Mother needed me to be strong. Sailor Moon still had to take care of the enemy.

As the Senshi left to deal with the Twin Droids that I had scared away, I sat there on the floor with the unconscious girl hugging her protectively. My strength slowly returning.

From what I heard later, the battle was quick and decisive. The Sailor Senshi showed no mercy to these two. The time for mercy had passed as far as I was concerned. This was no time to enjoy a second childhood. It was time to crush the Black Moon Family utterly and completely.

- - - - -

Momoko and some other students were transported to the hospital for treatment. All save Momoko were released that day to their parents. She would recover but she'd have to stay hospitalized for a couple of days first. My school was in roughly the same condition as Momoko. It would be closed a few days for cleanup.

You might think that a massive investigation would be launched after such an incident but you'd be wrong. This was Juuban District Tokyo Prefecture, Sailor Senshi territory, and its residents had long since learned that "_weird shit_" happens. I suppose if there were an investigation, I wouldn't have heard of it. Nevertheless, somewhere deep in some secret vault contains a section dedicated to the Sailor Senshi; I'm sure of it.

Anyway, that afternoon, I returned the sickroom visit my best friend made to me the day before. The brunette was happy to see me although very weak. 'She's just a little girl...' I realized. I felt horrible and angry but I wasn't going to show that to Momoko; she needed cheering up. In fact, Mamoru and the others came with me to the hospital to visit her too.

Later, we walked out to the rooftop balcony to watch the sunset. Father must have known what was on my mind for he said, "Usagi-chan." At first, I didn't think he was talking to me until he put a hand on my shoulder. I turned. He was crouched down so we were at eye level. "Usagi-chan... Chibi-Usa-chan, we want to help you. Tell us what's going on in the future, please?"

"Hai," I agreed after some thought. The time for inaction had passed. These five people and two guardian cats would need to know what was going on. They would need to know a lot. A cold wind kicked up then which sent a shiver through me.

- - - - -

The week passed and I continued going to school. Dark banks of clouds gathered by late Thursday. The meteorologists were calling for snow. During that week, we held two Senshi practices at my insistence. Usagi and Minako were the only ones to object even though the latest enemy had proved harder to defeat than normal.

That night, my carefully constructed timetable was torn asunder as Old Man Winter descended on Tokyo with a vengeance. It started to snow that night shortly after I went to bed. Through my bedroom window, I could see the flakes of snow starting to fall. We were sent home early Friday and the building flurry of snow promised that school would likely be canceled the next day, which it was.

On Saturday, I might have gone out to play in the snow but Momoko wasn't about. She'd been grounded of all things although for what this princess couldn't find out. Anyway, I played quietly at home trying hard not to be in Grandmother's way. My efforts to keep out of the way were appreciated and by ten, Ikuko had completed what chores she needed to get done. As a reward, I got to help her make cookies. An adult I might really be but being invited to make cookies gave me a nice warm fuzzy feeling.

Uncle Shingo had gone out somewhere, which was a little disappointing because we didn't spend a lot of time together. I took the opportunity to make an extra large cookie for him.

As the house filled with the smell of baking cookies and we waited for them to be done, I curled up on the couch in a fuzzy pink sweater and a pair of long pants besides the adult and listened contentedly to a story. Somewhere along the way, I fell asleep, not stirring until someone poked me.

Sleepily looking up, I beheld Shingo giving me an annoyed look. "Move it, short stuff."

"Shingo!" The voice brought me fully awake. My face broke into a grin as Mika came into sight. 'Mika-obachan!' I thought happily. Scrambling up, I gave her a hug, which annoyed Shingo, and then I hugged him tightly too. This made him blush; the older girl giggled.

"Wanna watch a movie with us, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Mika asked me. I nodded. The relationship between Shingo and I wasn't the best. For starters, there's the age difference and then too, there's the fact that I tend to stick up for Usagi in their silly sibling squabbles. My uncle tolerates me, as one who would tolerate an affectionate but slightly irksome, little cousin.

Mother always told me that I got along well with her little brother when he was alive. I don't have any doubts of that. Where Usagi will, as I can attest sadly, have only one child. Uncle Shingo and Aunt Mika live up to Usagi's namesake.

"Save the movie for after lunch," Grandmother suggested.

"Yeah!" I declared as my tummy rumbled. Shingo seemed annoyed but he was always on his best behavior when Mika was about.

After lunch, I thoroughly embarrassed Shingo by presenting him with the special cookie I made. I managed to make him even more so after that. How you might ask? This princess sat on his lap during the movie. Mika thought it was cute. Partway through the movie, Usagi showed up. Thankfully, she didn't tease Shingo or I might have not returned to the future. As it was, he didn't forgive me because I gave him a hug around his neck and a quick kiss before I left to talk to Usagi. I wanted to make sure she was doing her homework.

It continued to snow the rest of that day and well into the night. The wind whipped the falling snow into a swirling torrent of whiteness, howling like some dark creature of the night.

- - - - -

This little girl has a vivid imagination. In some respects, it's a blessing; in other respects, it's a curse. On this particular night, I managed to scare myself silly. It wasn't long before a small quivering form was snuggled against her teenage mother. Mother slept on oblivious to my presence; her arms and legs flung wide. I tried to snuggle as close to her as I could and eventually went to sleep. While I don't know it for sure, I can only surmise that Usagi shifted during the night and my body instinctively moved to get comfortable. That's the only way I could reasonably explain how I ended up the way I did.

A warm feeling of perfect contentment met me upon waking. Then I realized I was lying funny. I knew this because Usagi's face was right in front of me and I was lying on my tummy. My legs were straddling her stomach and I had my arms wrapped around her neck. By the looks of it, I had drooled a little in my sleep. The teen must have been dead to the world not to notice me yet.

Mother was hugging me and the covers were pulled around us for warmth. A bleary look at the clock showed it was still early. Softly settling my head back, I closed my eyes and gave a small burble of contentment. Eventually this princess would have to move but for a few seconds more, it wouldn't hurt, right?

'Kami-sama!' I thought with a little annoyance, 'I supposed to act my age! I'm not really a child!' My body told my mind to shut up. It liked to cuddle. In the months I've been in the past, it still hadn't gotten its fill. Shifting as gently as possible, I settled into a more comfortable position.

It wasn't long before Mother stirred. I opened my eyes and found myself looking into a sleepy gaze. "Na-ni?" she asked then blinked. A warm smile came onto her face and she said sleepily, "Get off, Musume, you're heavy."

"Do I hafta?" I mumbled.

"Come on, sweetie," my mother implored while patting my bottom affectionately, "You're a little too big to lay on top of me but next to me is okay."

This kid shifted then happy to see that the teen had rolled to her side so that we could hug each other. I squirmed to get a little closer and rested my head against her arm.

I was just starting to slide back into sleep when I got a signal from my body. In a slow voice, I asked, "Mama?"

"Nani?" the teen vocalized.

"Can I go pee?"

A second or two passed before she giggled and joked, "Not in bed please."

"Um... Hai..." I squeaked turning red. "But I don't wanna get up. I'm nice 'n' toasty."

Usagi gave me a little kiss and asked, "What if we take a quick bath to warm us up, then we can make everybody breakfast, Musume?"

'Mama get up this early!' I smiled a little. "Hai... Mama," I agreed then shivered as she pushed herself up. 'Brrrrr!!!'

- - - - -

"You weren't really gonna..."

"Uh, guess not," I said before thinking, 'I won't tell her about...' "Anyway in the furo, we scrubbed each other's back and washed our hair. Then, we sat beside each other and talked. That was about the only time I wished I had been even younger."

"Ne, talk about what, Small Lady?"

"Nothin' important. Just about school and the snow and stuff. I guess it'd be like what any little kid would talk to their mother about."

- - - - -

That afternoon, I showed up for the Sailor Senshi meeting in a bright green snowsuit. Grandmother insisted that I wear it or I wouldn't be going anywhere. I grumbled to herself all the way to the Hikawa Shrine. The walk and the fact that I was wearing red overalls and a black sweater beneath it made me feel rather hot. The snow had lessened but was still coming down.

Mounting the steps was quite difficult and by the time I got to the top, I was feeling more like a clumsy two year old rather than a gracious 902 year old woman. This kid, by then, was nearing the point of tears. This made me angry so I marched across the courtyard and into the living quarters.

Kino Makoto met me at the door and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Ne, Chibi-Usa-chan, you want some help?" I nodded. The first thing to go was my boots and then my mittens. Soon afterwards, I was out of the snowsuit and feeling much better.

"Would you burn that please, Mako-chan?" I asked her sarcastically.

She laughed and shook her head. "It's perfectly fine."

"You wear it then," I huffed which drew another laugh from the tall Senshi. "Are the others here yet?"

"Hai, and the Four Sisters too."

"Oh..." I hadn't thought about that.

"How's Momoko?"

"Much better, Mako-chan," I said with a smile. "Uh..." Sitting down, I pulled off my damp socks. I wriggled my toes at the freedom. Makoto handed me a pair of guest slippers but I didn't put them on. "I'll wear 'em if my feet get cold but they've been cooped up too long in those baka boots." 'I get sick once and Obaa-san goes nuts.' Before she could say anything, I got up and walked down the hall to join the others.

While I had been expecting the Four Sisters and the other Sailor Senshi, I had not been expecting my father. I stopped in the doorway and blinked.

"Where are your socks?" Usagi who was with him asked me. The teen had a slight frown on her face.

"Konnichiwa Chibi-Usa-chan," Mamoru greeted.

"Papa!" I declared before I could stop myself. Sprinting forward, I jumped into his arms and hugged him around the neck. He quickly sat down with me in his lap.

"I said where are your socks, young lady?"

Pretending I hadn't heard her, I raised the cover that was draped over the low table and put my feet under it. Inside was nice and warm because of the small heater attached to the table. "Nice!" I commented.

"Hai," Mamoru replied and gave me a hug.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Mamo-chan," Usagi warned.

"Why?"

"My socks were wet, ONEE-CHAN," I remarked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh..." Usagi said, "Well, I hope you hung them up."

"I did, Usagi-chan," Makoto interjected, "And she has slippers."

"Now that we're here, minna," Rei began, "Can we get down to business?"

"Don't be so crabby, Rei-chan," Usagi remarked.

"Unlike some of us," the shrine maiden snapped staring at Usagi, "I want to finish my homework _before_ midnight."

"Fight later, you two," I suggested which caused the others to laugh, "We need to talk about Crystal Tokyo." There was suddenly silence.

"What's it like, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Ami asked me after a moment. I considered for a moment.

"Crystal Tokyo is very large."

- - - - -

I stretched and shifted slightly. "I was careful about what I told 'em, Diana. I had to be. I tried to outline the main routes and briefly told them about the shield 'n' stuff. I didn't tell them how it was powered though. I think that would've unnerved them."

"I can see that," Diana agreed, "Ne, Small Lady, did you give them any background?"

"As little as I had to," I replied to my Lunar kitten, "Mama and the others were interested in their futures but that wasn't for me to tell 'em and there was stuff I didn't know or remember either. I remembered the stuff Puu taught me." Luckily, the Sisters had kept quiet.

- - - - -

"So there was you four," Minako said to the sisters, "And then Rubeus... Anybody else?"

"Well Esmeraudo," Cooan replied, "I'm surprised she came here."

"That worries me, Cooan," Petz piped in, "She wasn't one to get her hands dirty if she could help it. Someone else must be making those dark crystals."

"Saffir-sama," another sister offered. I saw Petz stiffen a little and then after a moment nod. I felt sad in a way and snuggled back against Mamoru who hugged me again. If Prince Saffir was willingly helping...

"Ne, what about Wiseman?" Petz suggested.

Beruche looked doubtful. "He's just Diamondo's lackey, Onee-chan."

"Who's this '_Diamondo_' guy?" Minako asked.

"Probably looks like Makoto's old boyfriend," Rei muttered. This struck the others as funny, although I didn't get the joke. Makoto didn't seem all that impressed by it either.

"Minako-chan," I trudged on, "Diamondo's the Crown Prince who heads the Black Moon Family."

"Only a prince, ne?" Minako asked.

"He needs to wed to become king."

"Honto?" Her blue eyes went wide. "I bet he's a hunk. Any suitors?"

"Mama and Papa were gonna marry him off to me but..." Usagi started to choke on her tea. I could sense Mamoru stiffen. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told them that.' I wasn't about to tell them that wasn't the first such betrothal I endured in nine centuries.

"You know, arranged marriages and all," Petz continued for me, "Besides, minna-san, circumstances are different in Crystal Tokyo than they are here in the past."

"So what prevented it?" Minako asked. For a minute, she looked like she wanted to date him.

"The slime bag was after Mama." This time tea came out Usagi's nose.

Once that was cleaned up, I declared, "Minna, we need to leave soon. Tomorrow at the latest."

"How can we, Chibi-Usa? That psycho bitch Esmeraudo is still kicking around," Rei pointed out. "We can't leave Tokyo undefended."

"The Outers can help," I quipped with annoyance.

"Outers?" Ami asked. The others were looking puzzled.

'Oh Kami-sama!' "Never mind... Look, we need to go. To save Mama. To strike at them before they attack us!"

"I think we should wait, minna," Usagi suggested, "I don't like leaving Tokyo in danger."

"And how would we get there, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Minako wondered. "I mean we can teleport and stuff but I don't think we can time travel."

"We can, if we use this," I countered and produced my Time Key. "We must go and soon."

- - - - -

"And did you?"

"Iie," I answered with mild disgust, "My parents said that they should stay and the others weren't real eager to go either. There wasn't much I could've done against that."

"So when did you go, Small Lady?" Diana asked me.

- - - - -

My first thought was to tackle Usagi but I eventually realized that the blonde was determined to guard twentieth century Tokyo. Makoto wasn't even on my list; she'd follow Usagi. If Minako had been the leader from the start, I might have been able to convince her. However, she was rather flighty at this age and was hardly ever taken seriously by the others in such matters. Rei would be a hard sell. She'd want solid proof that the Black Moon Family wouldn't attack. Proof that I could not provide.

Therefore, I decided to tackle Ami and Mamoru. I took Mizuno Ami on first. With the Senshi of Mercury, it needed to be logical and I spent most of one school day planning what I would say to her. When the class became too distracting, I'd do something to get sent into the hall for some peace and quiet.

It took more than two days to convince Ami that my plan to travel into the future was sound. It was frustrating at times and I hate to admit it but I vented that frustration at home. My mother and grandparents chalked it up to difficult schoolwork. Yeah right.

Eventually, after picking my plan apart, Ami agreed. One weakness of the diminutive teen is that she can be too scientific. My mistake was presenting a rather straightforward and well thought out plan. That had put her off. She was expecting something complex.

My plan, as the others discovered, was simple. Sailor Moon, with the Ginzuishou, comes back. The other Sailor Senshi come along to guard her. Once in the future, we awaken Mother. As soon as Neo-Queen Serenity is free of her crystal stasis, the Senshi will return to the past. Simple, too simple. Of course, that's why Mercury thought it wouldn't work.

Anyway, once she was convinced, I tackled Father. Now Mamoru is very smart. On a par with Ami I'd say, but I am biased. Anyway, my logic wouldn't work on him but for a different reason. Simply, he didn't want to put Usagi into danger. To him, Neo-Queen Serenity was a separate and very distant person. I think too that the dream had something to do with his reluctance. It became clear that logic alone wouldn't work.

Adult logic having failed me, I fell back on my appearance as a cute little girl. This princess perfected the art of being a pest. You know how kids ask, "Are we there yet"? Instead, I asked, "Can we go to the future?" every time I saw him. It was getting to the point where he even phoned Grandmother about me.

In an effort to save his sanity, he finally capitulated. With Ami and Mamoru on my side, it was a simple matter to convince the others. I let the "_older_" people do that for me.

Of course returning to the future had one downside -- I wouldn't be seeing my grandparents, my uncle, or Momoko ever again.

- - - - -

I said good-bye to Momoko on a warm and sunny Friday. The Sailor Senshi and I had decided that a hot springs trip over the weekend would be best. We'd be leaving after school on Saturday.

"Whatsa matter, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Momoko asked me as we walked to her house after school.

"Momo-chan," I began. I could feel my throat tighten and I was afraid I was going to start to cry. "I gotta go home."

The little girl seemed confused. "Nani? But Tsukino-san said it was okay to come to my place. Are ya feelin' sick?" She looked at me in concern.

Shaking my head slightly, I gave her a weak smile. "Iie," I replied, "My mama phoned last night." I took a deep breath and then continued softly, "She said I had a long enough visit and it was time to come home." My conscience winced at the massive fib.

"Oh..." Momoko seemed a little bewildered.

We walked on in silence for several minutes. "I got you something." My friend stopped so I did and she regarded me. I could see she was unhappy after hearing I was going to be leaving. Tacking off my backpack, I rooted through it and came up with the gift bag. "Umm... Onee-chan helped me pick it out."

"Arigato, Chibi-Usa-chan," she said after looking into the bag and hugging me. She sniffled. "Wanna stay overnight?"

I had my doubts that Grandmother would permit it seeing that tomorrow was a school day but she seemed agreeable when Momoko's parents said that it was fine. Usagi was dispatched after supper with some overnight things for me. I would've been happy to let Momoko lead our activities but she seemed happy to let me keep my role. Of course, I was careful to NOT be on my best behavior. After all, that had always been a sore point with my friends and I. We talked until we were exhausted and had to go to bed. As I lay there, Momoko hugged me and I thought how much I would miss the little girl.

- - - - -

"That's so sad!" Diana declared

"Hai, it was sad. It's gonna be extra hard for me to leave the next time." Pausing, I sat up and glanced at the clock. "Uh... I need a drink, Diana." I wandered down the stairs and along the hall. Mother was sitting in her room reading something, probably a manga. Tapping on the door, I stepped inside. "'Nee-chan."

"Oh Usagi," the teen said, "I hope you're packed for tomorrow."

"I don't see why I havta go," I grumbled.

"You wanna be an adult, ne Usagi?"

"All... kids do." My retort lost its strength. Retreating, I walked down the hall. 'Mama no baka! It's nice being an adult.' Being a kid had meant I was defenseless. That's one of the reasons that I had wanted to go back to Crystal Tokyo.

- - - - -

We gathered at the dock in the park where I had arrived. As I watched, the Sailor Senshi transformed one by one. And then, Tuxedo Kamen transformed. I hoped my eyes did not show that I had been crying. Leaving Momoko and the others had been difficult.

"Are you ready, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Papa asked me.

"Hai!" I replied, hoping my voice sounded strong and determined. Drawing forth the magical item that hung around my neck, I concentrated for a moment. 'Good-bye past,' I thought. Lifting the tiny key over my head, I called out, invoking its power, asking that the heavens split and give us access to the Gate of Time. Hope and happiness started to course through me as the power seemed to work. We rose up, surrounded by a column of energy, and then in a blink of an eye were transported to a place of timelessness. A misty voice that held the gate and its eternal keeper.

Somehow, we had become separated and it was only by sheer luck that I stopped Pluto from hurting Sailor Moon. The Guardian of Time was not happy that I had brought the Senshi of the Past forward. I feared for a moment she would strike me but instead, she placed a hand on my head and knelt down.

"Puu?" I asked her.

"Go now, Small Lady. Take them to Crystal Tokyo. Hold hands and stick close for the _winds of time_ are strong." I nodded and took Mother's hand and then for good measure took Father's as well.

As the other Senshi gathered around us, Sailor Pluto opened the massive doors that served as the Gate of Time. As we stepped into the timestream and worked our way towards a glimmering point that was Crystal Tokyo, I initially thought that Sailor Pluto had vastly understated the strength of the winds.

My fear must have been apparent for my parents held a quick and silent conversation before Tuxedo Kamen pulled me close and wrapped his cape about us. I blushed a little, feeling silly for having shown fear but even the strongest of us was looking a little worried.

How do you measure time in a place where time is a place rather than a measure? I don't know and won't try. The trip though was long but eventually we emerged and my heart sank. Crystal Tokyo was devastated, far more than what my dreams had been like. Wrapping my arms around Tuxedo Kamen's neck and hiding my face, I cried.

- - - - -

"Nani? Why did you stop?" Diana protested.

"Uh... Well..." I suddenly wished someone would show up and tell me to get to bed. After a long, pleading look at the stairwell to my attic bedroom, I turned back. "Ya see, Diana-chan... I got big."

"Got big?" Diana puzzled.

"Hai," I affirmed.

- - - - -

My lament didn't last long though. With a ripping sound that seemed far louder than it should have been, my clothes fell away as I suddenly gained mass. Tuxedo Kamen let go of me and for an instant, I was exposed to the world. My short arms and legs elongated. My feet exploded out of my shoes. Stubby fingers became slim and soft. My bum rounded and tummy firmed; my chest enlarged. My pink pigtails headed to my knees. I was now taller than all of them save Father. My mind rejoiced. My womanly curves had returned!

My celebration, however, was short-lived. "EEP!" I squealed when I suddenly realized that I was standing in my birthday suit. Covering my bosom and below, I turned away from my father who appeared rather shocked. Of course, I then realized that I was effectively mooning my own father and turned a little more.

Luckily for me, Sailor Jupiter came to my rescue and stood in front of me. Father turned red while staring up at the sky. Mother was just staring mouth agape at me as if I'd just grown a second head.

"Well, that was unexpected," Mars commented into the silence.

"Ne, are they real?" Sailor Venus squeaked and poked my chest.

"Mina! Cut that out!" I shouted while batting the blonde's hand away. By this point, I was blushing from head to toe.

"Fascinating..." Mercury remarked and began typing furiously away on her minicomputer. "Could you do that again?"

"Kami-sama!" Jupiter muttered, "What are we gonna do now?"

"She's gonna get dressed is what's she's gonna do!" Sailor Moon announced. She scooped up the tattered remnants of my elementary school uniform and shoved them towards me. "Come on."

"Sailor Moon..." Venus began.

"This has to be a trick of the enemy!" Sailor Moon ranted. "Now get dressed, Chi... Chi... Usagi!" she ordered me sternly.

'I get it, Mama!' I quickly inspected the tattered rags in my hands. 'Um... Maybe I could make a bikini or something...' It would be sufficient to hide my modesty until I got to the Palace.

"Perhaps these will help, minna." We turned at the voice and found Sailor Pluto walking towards us carrying a neat pile of clothing. "I'm pleased to see you're back to normal, Your Highness."

"**_NORMAL?!_**" Sailor Moon exclaimed, "This is majorly **NOT** NORMAL!"

At this point, I think I heard Father mutter something about a stiff cup of tea or slug of saké; I wasn't sure which.

"Normal?" Mars chimed in.

"I did say I was really a _grownup_," I offered sheepishly before reaching for the clothing Pluto had brought.

End of Chapter 14

Coming next in **Chapter 15 - Discovering Who I Am**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	15. Chapter 15 Discovering Who I Am

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 15 - Discovering Who I Am**

**U**nlike the last time, I heard the approaching footsteps before Diana did. Sitting up, I watched the stairwell praying it was Usagi. A moment later, my hopes were swept aside as my grandfather appeared.

"What are you still doing up, Chibi-Usa?" he questioned as he came fully into the room.

I blinked. "Nothin'. 'Sides, Kenji-papa, it ain't my bedtime yet."

"Your oba's patience is gone and mine's quickly vanishing too." I rolled my eyes. I knew when it came to Usagi and I, my grandfather was a wimp. "Get to bed, young lady," he commanded forcefully. "You're grounded."

"Honto?!?" 'News to me.' His frown deepened and he started towards me. "Ikuko-mama said that Usagi's gonna hand out my punishment."

"She hasn't though, ne?" the adult wondered.

"Usagi said that she wasn't gonna do nothing, Kenji-papa." 'Except kick me out of the house.' Telling Grandfather that would have required a lot of explanation.

"Young lady," Kenji began, "I will only say this once more. Go to bed NOW."

"Ain't gonna happen," I sassed back and crossed my arms in defiance. I was an adult and I wasn't about to be pushed about. 'I'm going to settle things with Mama and besides, I didn't mean any harm.'

- - - - -

As we made our way towards the Crystal Palace, I found myself clinging to my father's arm with my head resting contentedly on his shoulder. I must admit Father seemed especially dashing today in his top hat and tuxedo. A tiny portion of my brain complained that I was acting like Minako. The rest of me ignored it. It had other fish to fry. My adult body wanted to find some male hunk and kiss him -- Prince Saffir in particular.

On the other hand, Sailor Moon was sulking for some reason. 'I can't believe it. She's jealous of her own daughter!' I deduced as we walked. That thought disappeared as the city came into view. The once beautiful and pristine City of Crystal Tokyo looked devastated, as if a massive earthquake or tsunami had struck it. Still, it was a wonderful sight. I had missed it. Even in this dilapidated state, this was my home, my kingdom.

This princess took it upon herself to act as a tour guide. "Minna, over there, we used to go ice skating." Makoto wouldn't be able to show off any of her graceful jumps by the looks of it though.

"Kami-sama, can we hurry this along, Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Jupiter asked me. "We aren't just out here for a country stroll."

"But you guys need to see this."

"She's right, Chibi-Usa-chan," Father seconded.

"Jeez, don't be such a spoilsport."

"Don't talk to your father that way, young lady!" Sailor Moon snapped.

"Young lady? What's with you?" I asked glaring down at the petite young teen. For some reason, she didn't seem as formidable. More like an annoying little sister than my mother.

"We came here to rescue m... your mom. Let's get it over with and get out of here."

"She grows up and gets less responsible," Sailor Mars quipped, "Maybe that explains Sailor Moon." My mother glowered.

"I agree with Sailor Moon, Chibi-Usa-chan. We shouldn't linger. We're exposed to danger out here in the open," Mercury pointed out.

"Hai, hai," I grumbled and motioned for them to take a narrower path. It was misty and shrouded in fog but it was the most direct route to the Control Center and Father.

As we walked, the others appeared to be covertly looking me over, not believing their own eyes. They did their best to hide the fact. 'Kami-sama, it's like they've never seen a gorgeous woman before,' I mused. I wanted to stop and strike a pose but I suppressed the urge. 'Jupiter's obviously envious of me.'

As we continued in silence, the fog grew thicker. I could feel the tension rising among the Sailor Senshi. I tried to pay it no mind. 'I'm almost home!' I chanted to myself happily.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," a voice said from ahead of us. We all tensed.

'Papa?' I assumed as a dark indistinct form moved towards us. As it emerged from the fog, a little gasp escaped me. It was Father dressed in his lavender tuxedo, but NOT in the flesh. I could see right through him! "Papa?!" my voice quavered.

Before I could move, Tuxedo Kamen yanked his arm from me, drew his cane, and charged the ghostly specter. "You bastard! You sent those nightmares!" He rushed forward cane slashing. The group before the King of Crystal Tokyo gasped when Tuxedo Kamen simply passed right through him.

Worry overcame my shock and I rushed forward. "Papa?" I questioned again. Stopping before him, I carefully reached out a hand. There was nothing of substance that I could feel.

"Usagi... later," he told me, "We must get you all inside the shield."

"You sent those dreams to Mamo-chan?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. She shot me a dirty look. "Why?"

"I needed to test our love."

"My love?" the pigtailed blonde asked.

"_OUR_ love, Usako," Endymion corrected as his past self went to stand beside his true love. "Our love must be strong. You will face many challenges in the future."

"Including certain people who lie," Sailor Moon grumbled looking right at me.

"Ne, what's your problem?" I huffed and stuck out my tongue.

"Come, minna-san," my father stated before an answer could be given, "We have much to do."

- - - - -

In a great circular chamber, we gathered around a spot in the floor. My father's image hovered over it slightly. It was rather distressing. "Usa... Small Lady," father began with a slight grin, "This is a holographic projection of myself. I am in suspended animation to let my body rest and heal."

'That doesn't sound good,' I thought. I knew Ami was developing the technology but... "In that case, may I formally introduce the '_projection_' of His Royal Majesty King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo." I giggled. The image gave me a strange look before it bowed gracefully. There were various expressions on the faces of the gathered group. "Minna, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. Please excuse me. I'm going to talk with the doctors," I declared. I quickly skipped out of the room before anyone could object. I had to get out of there.

Once outside in the corridor, I saw Luna, _my_ Luna. She bowed before saying, "Welcome back, Your Highness."

"Luna-chan," I squeaked and scooped her up.

"Your Highness!"

"Oh don't be so fussy," I grumbled and started to scratch her behind the ear. I walked carrying Luna in hand down the once magnificent corridor. Its red carpet was stained, debris of statuary was scattered about, and several large plate-glass windows were broken. I questioned the Lunar cat about what had happened since I had left.

"How is Father really?" I asked her.

"His Majesty... should recover, Usagi-sama. I do wish Saturn were here to help him though."

"Nani? Where's Hotaru-chan?" I inquired with some concern.

"We don't know. Artemis thinks that Sailor Pluto took her to a different time period."

"Why?"

"Just a precaution I assume. With you in the past, the Queen in crystal, and the King in medical stasis..." She sighed then. "We've been doing our best, Your Highness. The attacks have been less frequent but more concentrated. The shield is near collapse. I fear it's a matter of days at most now."

"Don't worry, Luna-chan. I did it. Sailor Moon's here," I stated emphatically, "She'll help us. She'll save Mama!"

"I hope so, child, I certainly hope so," Luna said, for once dropping protocol. "You miss her, ne?"

"Hai!"

"And Diana has missed you too."

"I bet she was really mad that she couldn't come with me, ne Luna?"

"I wish she had," Luna remarked, "But perhaps it was for the best."

I was about to comment when a very handsome young man came around the corner. Definitely military by his bearing and if that was the right jacket, he was in the medical corps too. When he spotted us, he paused and bowed before continuing slowly on his way.

Putting the Lunar cat down gently, I suggested, "Luna, why don't you go on ahead."

"As you wish, Usagi-sama," she agreed, and then gave me a funny look, "What are you going to do?"

I just grinned evilly. Long suppressed hormones had kicked into overdrive.

- - - - -

Sometime later, I knelt before my mother's comatose form. My nose was pressed to the clear crystal like some little kid peering through a candy shop window. 'Mama,' I thought, 'I've brought Sailor Moon. She'll get you out. Wait and see.' Voices coming down the hallway interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see who they were. The first to emerge was Endymion and then my future parents.

"Mama! Papa!" I called out in greeting and then on impulse ran over to my father. I really needed a hug at that moment. Flinging my arms wide about him, I jumped up into his arms as I had so often done in the past. Unfortunately, my new height and extra mass bowled him over. "AAAAH!" I wailed as we toppled to the ground. I was left sprawled on my stomach on top of him on the floor. 'At least, my undies ain't showing.'

"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon squealed.

Giggling, I regarded the man who would be my father. He looked bewildered. "Oops... Gomen nasai. I'm being silly, ne Papa?"

"Heavy," Tuxedo Kamen squeaked out trying to breathe.

"Hey!" I huffed and poked him hard in the ribs. 'I'm not that big!'

"Get up, you... you!" Sailor Moon growled in an acidic voice.

"Whoa! Someone needs a timeout!" I retorted but complied. A look of long suffering passed over Endymion's face. The others just stood there and stared at me.

"Maybe we should do what we came for, minna," Sailor Mars suggested, "I'm getting a really creepy feeling." She glanced towards me then but didn't say more.

"Don't worry, Rei-chan. The shield will protect us," I quipped.

"I gotta wonder how long we can last though," Venus commented and moved to regard the stricken queen.

"I'm not sure what to make of these readings," Sailor Mercury piped in while tapping at her minicomputer. Her VR visor was stretched across her eyes. "Sailor Moon, are you ready to try the Ginzuishou?"

Sailor Moon considered for a moment then nodded. "Any suggestions, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury lifted her head to regard the blonde and then shook it slightly. "You haven't used the Ginzuishou where I could take readings before. Just don't strain yourself."

"Hai. Mars?" Sailor Moon asked.

The Senshi of Fire came over to where Mother was lying and placed her hands on the crystal coffin. Several heartbeats passed before the raven-haired Shinto priestess turned and simply stated, "Alive... waiting somehow."

"Waiting?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Well, minna, let's not keep her waiting any longer," Sailor Moon announced with a decisive voice. She waited until the others had gathered behind her. I moved to stand beside the King so I could observe from a better angle.

Mother cupped her hands about her broach and closed her eyes in concentration. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I felt the power building seeming somehow familiar. And then, the Ginzuishou left the broach hovering above Sailor Moon's hands.

The pigtailed Senshi's eyes snapped open revealing deep blue and a strong determination to succeed. But there was something else, almost like... distress? I felt a ripple of energy before the mystical crystal flared to life. The crystal cocoon was filled with pure white light obscuring its trapped occupant.

'Come on... Come on!' I chanted in my mind. I dare not breathe. I could see lines of strain appear on Sailor Moon's features. For an instant, I thought it would work, then the energies suddenly ebbed away. "Nani?!" I shouted in dismay.

"It won't work. Gomen nasai," Sailor Moon apologized softly.

"What do you mean '_it won't work_'?" I demanded while coming to tower over her.

"It won't..." she repeated her head bowed down, "I can't do it."

"**IIE!** YOU'RE LYING!" I shouted, emotions flashing through me in a torrent, "You can do it! I brought you here to save her! You havta..."

"Lying?!" Sailor Moon demanded, "Lying?!" She glared at me. "Who lied to us about being a child!"

"What's that got to do with this, Sailor Moon. I told ya I was really an adult," I retorted.

"So you just acted scared all those times because you wanted to sleep with me, ne CHIBI-Usa? You wanted to take the Ginzuishou to save your '_mama_'! Maybe you really wanted it for yourself!"

My hand jetted out and then there was a loud smacking noise. It was followed by a deathly silence. I watched in shock as Sailor Moon's left cheek turned red with the imprint of my hand upon it. Her blue eyes once so trusting now showed hurt and were wet with tears.

My bottom lip trembled. This princess stared at her hand in horror for a moment and then slowly reached out towards the teenager. What had I done? "Mama..." I began, my throat tightening.

"You aren't my child!" Sailor Moon shouted, knocking my hand aside and backing away. "_My_ musume was a sweet little girl! I loved her and she loved me! I don't know you, lady! I don't wanna know you!"

"But..." My heart ached at her words.

Jupiter stepped in front of us and gave me the meanest look I'd ever seen. Mars was looking just as hostile. Venus was a tad bewildered and Mercury looked shocked beyond belief.

"Gomen nasai. I tried but I can't do anything for your mother, YOUR HIGHNESS," Sailor Moon stated in a strained voice.

"B-But Ma... Usa... You gotta... Do you wanna end up like her?" I demanded, my voice rising in panic.

"She isn't me," she observed, "I'm _not_ your mother..." Then hardly above a whisper, she added, "I don't wanna be."

My building rage turned into sadness and I started to cry. I ran from the room as if I was still a seven year old child. No one followed me and for that I was glad.

- - - - -

"Ojii-san was really sore," I grumbled to the grey kitten beside me.

"He was really scary," Diana commented.

Kenji had gotten me to bed. My grounding had also been extended an extra week. Grandfather could really yell when he wanted to. 'Mama no baka!' I whined to myself angrily, 'This is all your fault.'

"You should have listened to Tsukino-sama."

"Shut up, kitty," I grumbled softly.

"Then get on with the story, Small Lady," she insisted. I shifted onto my side, my back towards the stairs, and started to talk softly. Grandfather had indicated that he'd been checking up on me.

- - - - -

This princess can only imagine the look that any observer would have given me, their Crown Princess (and a Sailor Senshi to boot), on my headlong, and very teary, flight to my quarters. When I first got there, I had to force myself to sit on the sofa. I needed to calm myself or I would definitely be sick.

Tears rolled down my face freely, and this princess didn't care. My heart ached and there was no one here to comfort me. Finally, having got my breathing under control, I moved into my bedroom and flopped ungraciously unto the large four-poster bed. Reaching a long, adult, arm up to the head of the bed, I pulled a pillow down and laid my head upon it. My arms hugged it and I sniffled.

My mind thought that holding a satin pillow wasn't the best idea, especially with a runny nose. Some part of me thought that I was acting like a hurt spoiled little girl who had got caught using a naughty word. At that point, I found myself giggling.

"I didn't mean to fib to you, Mama," I remarked to no one softly, "But I was so scared." 'Scared? More like petrified.' The fine pink fabric darkened as tears soaked into it. They were slowing now, leaving a dull ache.

'Mama, you were warm and I felt so safe with you and Papa. And the Sailor Senshi were so nice.' And it had been wonderful to be Momoko's friend. Memories of the various adventures while I was in the past came to mind and a weak smile crossed my face. 'I was such a handful at times.' But always knew Usagi, Mamoru, Ikuko and Kenji, even Shingo loved me. Now though...

A lump formed in my throat and I swallowed hard. 'I couldn't stay in the past. I have a duty as a princess. Father needed my help, and with them both out of action...' Then Luna's words came back to me about the shield and my blood ran cold. 'What will we do when the shield fails? Mother and Father can't fight. The Sailor Senshi will likely be knocked out for who knows how long and I can't do anything.'

"I can lead," I mumbled. That was my duty, my obligation. But what was there to lead? The other Sailor Senshi follow Sailor Moon not me. With my deception, they were not likely to trust me either. I was even more helpless now than when I was trapped in a little girl's body. As a seven year old child, I always had others who would protect me. Now as an adult, I needed to assume that role and moreover, the leadership and protection of Crystal Tokyo. In that, I didn't have any confidence.

"This is my fault!" I shouted to the empty room, angry and frustration sweeping through me. "If I hadn't taken..." my voice lowered, "If I hadn't taken the Ginzuishou, things would be okay. But where is it?" I took in an unsteady breath and breathed out slowly, attempting to push away the anger and fear. 'I'll do what I must. I'll transform and follow Sailor Moon into battle.' She was still my hero, my role model. Nothing I saw in the past changed my earlier belief in her. Somehow, I fell into a restless sleep.

I'm not sure how long I slept but I do remember the dream. I had been walking through dark woods. I could hear the voices of Rubeus and Esmeraudo taunting me. The voices of the Wicked Sisters also came to me. I remember calling out to the Sailor Senshi, to my parents, but there was never any answer. I tried to block out the voices, tried to reach deep within me for that power that I had felt when I was in danger.

It was not there. A trace of it though seemed to be off to my right, off the path that I had been walking.

- - - - -

"Breathe Diana," I said gently. My gray kitten was starting to turn blue.

"Nani?" she asked.

"The Ginzuishou..." I whispered.

- - - - -

My eyes fluttered open. My mind was trying to find out what the bright light was. Slowly as my eyes focused, my heart stopped beating. 'Can't be...' my mind exclaimed, 'Just can't be.' Then I slowly reached a hand towards the soft shimmering light that floated before me. As realization crashed through my sleep-fogged brain, my heart leapt for joy and started to beat at a fast pace. "**The Ginzuishou!**" I cried out and sitting it up scooped the precious crystal into my hands. It hovered there, shining. "Ne, where have you been?!" I demanded of it, much as Grandmother occasionally did of me. The comparison sent me off into gales of laughter.

That laughter was cut short as klaxons started blaring throughout the Great Crystal Palace. 'A breech!' Had the shield failed? I jumped up and ran from the room tucking the Ginzuishou into a safe place on my person. 'Oh Kami-sama, the shield must've failed!' Things would be different now. 'We have the Ginzuishou, Mother,' I resolved, 'If Sailor Moon can't save you, then I will!'

"Princess!" I stopped at the sound and saw Diana sprinting out of a side corridor. "Princess! Sailor Moon is gone!"

"Nani? Gone?!" I demanded.

The Lunar cat stopped, her sides heaving. "Usagi-sama, Prince Diamondo broke through the shield and took her." I stood there in dumbfounded shock. "Your Highness?" Diana asked me in concern.

"Diana, where are the others?" I eventually asked, anger starting to course through me.

"Strategizing a plan."

"Then I'm gonna help!"

"Iie! You can't, Your Highness!" my Lunar guardian protested.

'Hang on, Mama, I'll save you!'

- - - - -

I was too late though. Tuxedo Kamen had already left on a rescue mission. None of the others would let me follow. Sailor Mercury put it best, "If the enemy could break through once, they can break through again. You're familiar with this place, Chibi-Usa-chan. We'll need your help."

"I wanted..." I stopped, not wanting to cry. Venus seemed to know that my emotions were churning. The blonde teen took my arm and pulled me to one side of the Control Center.

"Listen, Chibi-Usa-san," Sailor Venus began softly, "You have to know that Usagi loves you." I didn't say anything. "I won't try to figure out why she's actin' the way she is. I doubt even Ami knows. All I know is that I care about you and I know the others do too. It was just a little well... shocking."

"I guess it would be. Arigato, Minako-chan." She patted my arm and walked over to where the others were standing. I didn't join them. I felt unwelcome despite Sailor Venus' words. Mercury seemed to notice because she nudged Mars and Jupiter who regarded her and then me. After a moment, they walked over.

"Well?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I didn't mean it," I began softly, "I told you once but if I had came right out and said it..." I sighed and mumbled out, "Gomen nasai." I squirmed as the silence about us lengthened. "I guess... it was... My body liked being close to everybody. I wanted you guys' approval so bad!" I gave them a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to..." Mars grunted and walked away. I suppose that was about the best I was going to get under the circumstances. The Senshi of Fire was worried about Mother. I couldn't blame her. Mercury smiled and then followed the raven-haired priestess. That just left Sailor Jupiter and me.

"Jury's still out for me, Chibi-Usa," she admitted, "I'll see what Usagi says." What could I answer to that? This princess remained silent and watched as the Jovian Senshi moved to rejoin her friends.

The ghostly image of my father came over to me. I was happy to see he actually walked and didn't just float over; that would have been truly unnerving. "Usagi-chan," he began. I could hear the affection in his voice. "I'm so happy to see you're safe."

"You knew I was."

He gave me an impish grin. "Hai, but between now and then is a long time."

"Fath... Papa, I found the Ginzuishou!"

"Nani?!" he demanded, drawing the other's attentions.

"I found the Ginzuishou!" I announced and produced it, "It was inside of me. It was with me all the time!" Before anyone could speak, the Crystal Palace shuddered violently. My feet left the floor and I ended up sprawled on the ground. The precious artifact skittered across the floor. Unprincess-like, I scrambled on hands and knees after it.

"What's happening?!" Sailors Mars and Jupiter shouted at once.

"We're under attack!" Mercury shouted back as another shudder rocked the Palace.

"Look!" Endymion commanded as he waved a hand over some controls. The large screen lit up and we stared in wonder at a massive green dragon.

'Dragon? Dragon?!'

"Sugoi! That's so super cool looking!" Venus enthused. Mars just stared at her in open-mouthed disbelief.

"Minna, we have to take care of that thing now," Sailor Mercury demanded, "The shield's losing strength at an accelerating rate."

"I'm helping!" I chimed in while tucking the Ginzuishou back into its hiding place. With a flick of my wrist, I produced my henshin pen. "**MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!**" After my transformation to Sailor Chibi-Moon was complete, I simply said, "Let's roll!"

The other Inner Senshi looked at me, then each other. As one, the group shrugged. It wasn't a time for debate.

- - - - -

"You nearly lost that battle, Small Lady," Diana told me, "I watched it all."

"With your paws over your eyes I bet, ne?" She glowered at me in the fading light of my room. I smiled a little. "Am I picking on you, Diana?"

"You were like some unstoppable machine."

"We were. I could use my attacks and so could the others but the thing had massive reserves of Dark Power within it. It was also filled with pain and rage."

"Berserk?" I made a noise of agreement. "It was a good thing that Usagi-sama showed up when she did, ne?"

"I guess... but she was still weak from her captivity. It took all her strength to do what she did, and then..." I felt a little queasy at the memory. "Esmeraudo had been infected too badly. Mama couldn't heal her."

"When the magic left, the power that was keeping her alive went away." Diana added softly, "You and the others did all that you could." Silence greeted her statement. I was thinking about the aftermath of that battle.

- - - - -

"She's awake," Tuxedo Kamen announced to the room in general. I pushed myself up and moved towards my bedroom where Mother had been brought. King Endymion was seeing to the future Sailor Senshi. The shield was now gone. It would be only a matter of time before the Black Moon Family began their final assault.

"Usagi-sama," I began softly while coming into the room and bowing. A pained look crossed her face but quickly left. "Gomen nasai." She pushed herself up and patted the bed. With a great deal of trepidation, I walked over and sat down beside her.

"I have half a mind to give you a sound spanking!" she began sternly. Then she gave me a silly grin. "But I guess you're too old for that, Usagi-chan."

Several possibilities crowded my mind but I retorted, "Not too old, Onee-chan, just too big." This struck Sailor Moon as funny and she snickered. "I'm still your Chibi-Usa. I didn't wanna fib to you. I was scared."

The fourteen year old girl was quiet for a long moment. "I'm still having a hard time with this. I don't like what you did. I don't know if I can trust you. I'll try my best."

"Usag... Mama, I'd do anything to get back that trust. We don't have time though. The shield's gone." She looked at me with concern then. "I messed up. More than I ever thought was possible but I wanna help."

The pigtailed Senshi looked at me for several long seconds and then she remarked, "I said some hurtful things, Chibi-Usa-chan. You're right though. We don't have time to work everything out now. We'll have to get ready and you can help me, Chibi-Moon."

"I can, Mama, 'cause I found the future Ginzuishou." More would have been said but at that point, Sailor Venus burst into the room.

"Minna! The entire Black Moon Family armada is heading this way!"

Moments later, we stood in the Control Room watching as monitors displayed information about the massive assault group headed our way. Venus wasn't kidding. It looked as if the entire planet of Nemesis was headed for the Palace, and at their head was a dark cloud. Flashes of purple lightning lit its midnight interior.

Mars shuddered. "Oh Kami-sama protect us," she breathed.

"Ne, what is that thing?" Venus squeaked in a soft voice, as if hoping it wouldn't hear her.

"Wiseman," I heard Endymion whisper softly, "The Death Phantom."

"Let's go, minna," Sailor Moon declared, "We have the future to protect."

- - - - -

The two Ginzuishous acted like lightning rods when we appeared on the field of battle. The malevolent cloud moved immediately to strike at us. A terrible wind swirled across the devastated city. Lightning struck around the whole city almost continuously.

As the Inner Senshi were scattered and Sailor Moon and I were surrounded by a column of energy that stretched into the midnight blackness, I heard the "voice". It was whispering, promising power. Promising safety for my mother; promising revenge on those who had treated me with disrespect. Mother would rule over the Earth. I would rule over Nemesis and together we would forge an empire that would spread across the stars for millennia.

The voice continued seeming to read my thoughts as one might read an open book. Then it twisted them. I pushed them back; I knew who I was. I knew what I was. I was and had always been the daughter of Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru. I was the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. I was myself.

I felt the change then, felt my clothing shift to a princess dress, long and white. I watched without seeing as Sailor Moon shifted, not into Princess Serenity but into Neo-Queen Serenity.

'That's what Mama's been waiting for,' I concluded, 'Waiting for this moment.'

"Musume," I heard the voice strong but distant. I knew then what had to be done.

Lightning flashed down from the voice above us ripping into us with claws of energy. I cried out and almost lost concentration. Wiseman knew, Death Phantom knew what we were about.

As one, Mother and I each raised a Ginzuishou, the past and the future coming together, coming together to make the present. We shouted out, commanding the magic to flow from us, to defeat this enemy, this friend of darkness, chaos, and death.

A shriek tore through my mind, echoing painfully. "**YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME! DIE!!!**" it howled.

'You are defeated!' this princess thought back savagely, 'You are nothing!' Counter magic rushed down and an explosion engulfed us.

End of Chapter 14

Coming next in **Chapter 16 - No Need for Grownups**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	16. Chapter 16 No Need for Grownups

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Chapter 16 - No Need for Grownups**

**I** was silent, still reliving in my mind that final battle and its aftermath. The tiny voice of my guardian kitten pulled me from the past. "Small Lady?" She sounded concerned.

"Maybe I should go to sleep now, Diana." I tried to sound tired but I was afraid that I actually sounded like I was on the verge of tears instead. Rolling to my back, this princess stared up at the ceiling. Diana's bell tinkled as she hopped onto my chest and rubbed her head affectionately against my chin for a moment. I think I heard her hop to the floor.

A small smile appeared on my face when I heard tinkling and a soft patter of paws. Soon, I heard Diana's ball bounce down the stairs. I was thankful for her understanding. I'm not sure I could describe what happened after the attack of Wiseman. I thought we were dead. We were outside of space-time.

I think, or perhaps my spirit, heard the voice of Queen Serenity answering me, telling me we had defeated Death Phantom. Things started to get hazy then but I know I started to weep. The relief and tension I had held flowed from me in a wash of tears. I felt Mother wrap her arms around me.

My mind isn't sure if I actually shrank then or if it was merely an illusion. I just know that I got younger and for a few moments of eternity, I was again a little girl being cuddled, comforted in a very gentle and soothing manner.

However, when the magical light subsided and we returned to reality, to the war torn City of Crystal Tokyo, I was big again... At least, Sailor Moon was hugging me.

- - - - -

"Mama?" I asked.

"I love you, Musume," she declared, pushing back from me.

"Love you too, Okaa-san," I replied. I looked about. The others were battered but seemed in relatively good shape. They came over to check on their princess and patted me on the back. Father joined us and hugged us both for a moment. I withdrew then wanting to give them some quiet time.

"Your Highness," came a soft voice. I looked down and found Artemis there. He seemed excited.

"It isn't over yet... Mama's..." I said softly.

The white cat smiled a little. "Your Highness, Her Majesty..." Fear gripped my heart. "She's awake!"

"NANI?!" I nearly fell over from the shock. Artemis grinned at me seeming quite pleased with himself. Later on, this princess would wonder what price he had to pay to Luna to have the privilege of telling us.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" Sailor Moon asked me. The Senshi of the Moon sounded worried.

"Mother! She's awake!" My companions stared slack-jawed at me for several seconds. Then they erupted into questions. I left Artemis to deal with them. I wanted... had to see my mother, to make sure she was alive and well.

- - - - -

"Mama..." I sighed softly. It hurt so much that Mother wanted me to leave. I had decided that I couldn't stay as an adult in Father's apartment. Neither Father nor I would be happy. Mother would turn jealous. Worse still, I would be putting my own existence at risk. I was left with one option. 'Maybe...' I needed to talk with someone. Diana didn't know what I had done but she figured whatever it was, I needed to be punished although the grey kitten agreed that the proposed punishment was going overboard. However, fifteen year old Tsukino Usagi was the future queen and it was her decision. That wasn't how I saw it though.

Going to my knees, I crossed my arms on the window ledge and stared at the magical globe before me. "Pegasus," I called out softly, "Pegasus."

The globe flared a little bit and then in the soft glowing light, Pegasus appeared. The white unicorn with blue markings and a golden horn.

"Maiden," my mystical friend said. His voice sounded distant though. "Is something wrong?" My brow furrowed into small lines of worry. "You seem very distant," he continued after a moment. "Your shining light. Your dream light flickers in the wind." My brow furrowed even more.

"You should be able to see the light of my dream, Pegasus," I finally answered, "You have b'fore."

He gave me a hard look; it was unnerving in a way. My concern had started to rise because Pegasus was something special. I could talk to him and tell him all of my troubles. He had no ties to my past or future. True, Diana was my guardian and advisor. Nevertheless, she was too like Luna at times -- a tad stuffy nor does she understand my view of Usagi as not being the same as Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I can only see the beautiful dream light of children."

'He knows...' "Grownups have beautiful dreams too!" I disagreed sharply, "There's nothin' wrong with being an adult!"

"You have a second chance, maiden. Adults too soon stop believing in magical creatures and things that they can't see with their own eyes," he explained sadly, "Their dreams are not the same. Their dreams are what they want to accomplish or control, not make believe."

Leaping to my feet, I shouted, "IIE! Grownups are too able to have beautiful dreams!"

"CHIBI-USA! WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?!" three very parental sounding voices demanded. Usagi, Kenji, and Ikuko had demanded in that type of parental voice that you never want to hear. My bottom twitched.

"EEP!" I squeaked and dove for the covers. That was a bad decision because my forehead came into contact with a hard surface. My prepubescent body took over at that point, beat my adult mind into submission, and then howled at the top of its lungs as only a little kid can.

- - - - -

The battle had broken their backs. Our forces were slowly mopping up the last pockets of the Black Moon Family resistance. By then, the Queen of Crystal Tokyo was back on her feet (and the Throne) although still somewhat fatigued by her ordeal. Mother had no time to rest though. There was too much to do with Father was still recovering. Prince Diamondo had died. I'm not sure how and the envoy that was sent to sue for peace didn't provide any details.

Prince Saffir had survived and assumed the Black Moon Family Throne. I will admit that my dreams after I found out were not the purest. An arranged marriage sounded just fine to me then, thank you very much. I hoped my parents would quickly renew the betrothal between our kingdoms; a return to normalcy I argued. It was not meant to be though. Mother and Father were certainly against it, not to mention most of the surviving populous. Too much water had passed under the bridge. Moreover, I soon discovered that Prince Saffir didn't have much interest in marrying me, or Petz either for that matter. His prewar playboy reputation was apparently well-deserved.

It's funny, but I spent a good portion of my time with Usagi. She was sulking. Neo-Queen Serenity wouldn't grant her an audience, even when she let the Inner Senshi of the past talk with her. The Senshi of Crystal Tokyo did drop by, after recuperating, to speak with their younger counterparts. Many subjects were taboo of course. One, unfortunately for me, was not. I suffered great embarrassment because my childhood misadventures were discussed and critiqued in great detail. Father was even worse as he had a couple of quite mortifying diaper stories to relate to the eager group. I was given no opportunity to defend myself.

Mother, Neo-Queen Serenity, talked with the Inner Senshi in general terms. We knew that people from the past should not know too much of the future. Soon enough, Sailor Pluto came to gather them for the trip home.

We were standing on a hilltop then overlooking the now pristine City of Crystal Tokyo. Thanks to the power of the Ginzuishou, Mother had rebuilt most of the city. Things weren't back to normal by any means but the major damage was repaired. Other things would take more time. There would still be much grief in the coming months to assuage over the terrible loss of life on both sides during the war.

"You're coming with us, ne Chibi-Usa-chan?" Sailor Moon asked me. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"It isn't my time, Onee-chan," I replied softly and smiled sadly, "I'll miss Ojii-san and Obaa-san and Shingo-ojichan lots."

"A great deal, Your Highness," Diana corrected, which made me roll my eyes. Sailors Jupiter and Venus snickered.

"I'll miss you, Musume," Sailor Moon declared. "Can you come back for a visit?"

"Gomen nasai," I apologized after a long pause and a look at the Guardian of Time, "This was a special case. I don't think Puu... I mean Sailor Pluto would not permit me to just visit."

"I won't see you for a long time then..."

"Sure, you will," Sailor Venus chimed in, "Come on, Usagi-chan, it's only a few more years."

"Besides, you need to get ready to look after Chibi-Usa as a two year old. Can you imagine what type of havoc she caused when she was that young?" Mars asked. I blushed brightly and the Queen laughed softly.

"I would like to thank you all, minna-san," Neo-Queen Serenity remarked, "You looked after Usagi during some very trying times."

"You got that straight," Sailor Jupiter quipped but her smile took the sting out of it.

"You aren't gonna miss me, ne Mako-chan?" I wondered.

Sailor Jupiter came over and hugged me tightly. That seemed to be the cue because the others did so too. As they stood back, they regarded Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon.

"Papa," I said shyly, "Arigato."

He came over and I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and then pronounced softly, "Musume, I look forward to burping you at two in the morning." Mercury must have heard it because she went off into a fit of giggles. I glowered at her feeling my face heat once again.

Sailor Moon came over and declared, "I'm gonna miss you a lot, Chibi-Usa-chan. Who am I gonna get to watch movies with me?"

I sniffled knowing that I was going to cry and not caring. Wrapping my arms around my mother's past self, I hugged her. She hugged me back and we each cried. I think Venus sniffled.

Eventually, we parted and that was difficult. It left a cold hollow spot within me. Mother looked to the Queen and announced, "I wish we could have talked."

"I know, Usagi-chan," the Queen began, "However, that would have been very dangerous. You and I are too similar. I would likely let something slip that I mustn't. You understand, ne?"

"Hai." Sailor Moon sighed and then mused, "Wish I could stay here, Your Majesty. It's so pretty."

"This is YOUR future, Usako, live life as you can," Endymion remarked. He then turning to me softly added, "Small Lady." I knew what he meant -- it was time for them to go. Sniffling, I stepped back and felt fresh tears welling in my eyes. I let them come and felt them trickling down my face. My future mother was going home and I already missed her terribly.

- - - - -

By the look on my mother and grandparents' faces, the bump on my head wasn't the only "ouchie" I was likely to have that night. The blond teen in particular looked like a massive thundercloud about to rain down fiery lightning.

"Now whom were you talking to, Miss Tsukino Usagi Serenity?" she interrogated me. I winced but not from my injury; Usagi was definitely annoyed.

Before I could respond, Ikuko supplied, "I bet it was your '_special friend_', ne Chibi-Usa-chan?" I blinked in surprise. Despite my recent behavior, she gave me a smile then tended to my head. "I think you'll live another day. I'll go get you an ice pack for that bump." Grandfather glanced at Usagi who didn't notice; she was looking at me sternly.

"Perhaps," Kenji began, "We should move her down to our room."

"Iie," Usagi piped in, "Dad, she can stay in mine tonight." That sounded okay to this princess. Grandfather frowned. "I'll bring her futon downstairs in a second." My initial reaction was to dispute this but I then stopped. Now was no time to protest what could be a thaw in the wall of ice between my mother and me.

Shrugging, Kenji left. Usagi turned to regard me. Sitting on my bed, I turned my eyes towards the ground and sighed internally. The silence stretched awkwardly. I wanted to talk with the teen but wasn't sure how to begin. All of my grandiose plans had gone awry.

'I won't be able to see Pegasus no more,' I thought sadly, 'Even if I stay, am I thinking so much like an adult that I'll lose him?' Losing Pegasus would likely mean losing the power to defeat the Lemures. My Sailor Senshi powers are so weak in my regressed form otherwise. Also, losing him would take something away from me that I don't want to lose. I enjoy just talking with him. I know that eventually I'll have to tell the others about our special relationship. I would have already if he'd seemed dangerous. 'But it's nice in a way to think I'm special. He said he saw my shining dream.'

I raised my head a little as the stairs creaked. Grandmother appeared with the ice pack. "Here Mom, I'll take it," Usagi offered and held out her hand. "I wanna talk with Usagi about her behavior." The adult glanced between the two of us, gave her daughter the ice pack, and left. She handed it to me and then after a moment, the teen closed the door and turned to look at me.

"Well?" she asked. I looked at the floor again. Tears started to well up in my eyes and a sniffle escaped me. When this princess didn't say anything, Usagi stated, "Diana came and spoke with me." My head rolled to the left slightly so I could peer up at her with my right eye. My hair, taken down for the night, swung free, cascading like a pink waterfall. I held the ice pack with my left hand. Frankly, I was hoping I looked very cute and cuddly.

"You have a very loyal guardian, Musume."

"Hai, I know, Okaa-san," I agreed, straightening.

"Diana told me two things." Mother paused to see if I would comment but I waited instead. "First, that if you did something wrong, I should discipline you. Second, that making you go over to Mamo-chan's would be a bad idea."

"It would be!" I agreed, grasping at the opportunity, "Ma... Papa can't be really happy with it. And with me over there, when would you two have time alone? You guys have to go out. You couldn't come here, ne?" I tried not to smile as a grimace raced across Usagi's face.

"You're right, Chibi-Usa," the blonde conceded, "I don't think your father or I would really be comfortable with you living there as an adult." She regarded me seriously. "So tomorrow, you're going home."

"Nani?" I asked in puzzlement.

"Crystal Tokyo," was the simple reply.

I sat there stunned for several seconds. Then I exploded, "HOME?!" Mother nodded. "Just because I forged Ikuko-mama's signature on some baka note from school for you?!?"

"IIE!" The response was sharp. "That is not what this is about, young lady!" Mother's eyes blazed. I gulped a little. I'd rarely seen the mix of emotions on Usagi's face before. Worry and sadness but anger too. I was also rather perplexed.

"Honto?" I demanded, trying to take the offensive. Leaping to my feet, I let the ice pack fall to the floor. "Then what the heck am I in trouble for?!?"

"There are _two_ issues!" Usagi shouted and then took several deep breaths. She knelt down and lifted the ice pack up. She held it gently against my head. "Chibi-Usa," the blonde began again softly, "Musume. You have to go home because you wanna be an adult."

I blinked, pushing tears out and down my cheeks. "But I am!"

"I know you are in Crystal Tokyo but here, you look like a little girl. If you REALLY were a little girl, I'd know what to do about the signature. That was very dishonest and you know how I feel about it." I nodded. "But you want it both ways. I love you, Usagi. I love you as much as your father loves you. You just can't have a child's body and an adult mind here in the past. I want you to be happy and that means having you go back home."

"You need me!" I argued plaintively, tears were now freely flowing down my face. 'I am so an adult!' I thought savagely, 'They saw me in Crystal Tokyo.' But wasn't Usagi upset then? Weren't the others been upset as well? I'd told Diana how they had reacted. 'Momoko's my friend. Pegasus needs me.' "I wanna stay, please Okaa-san."

Mother shook her head. I could see her blue eyes were shimmering with tears as well but her face was set in stubborn resolution. "Chibi-Usa... You want to be able to cuddle with me and watch movies and play with Momoko, but you want to be able to do very adult things. Things that a little girl, even an eight year old wouldn't be allowed or know how to do. You're not an adult or a princess here. I don't like you using Luna-P on my parents and you can't rely on it all the time. There are rules, Usagi. We all have to follow them." She smiled. "Even queens have rules or they become corrupt like Diamondo and Wiseman. Would you want me to be like that?" I shuddered at the thought.

"Iie, I just wanna hang out with you and the others."

"You do. You're a Sailor Senshi and you help us practice. Mamo-chan and I are very proud of you." She put her other hand on my shoulder. "You help me and the girls with our homework. We do fun stuff together like watching movies and shopping and stuff."

"Honto?"

She nodded. "Now let's get you settled in my room and then tomorrow you can say your good-byes."

I stood there breathing hard. My body was saying it wanted to cry in a very large way but my mind wouldn't let it, at least not yet. Mother took the ice pack away and suggested, "We'll leave it off for a little bit and then put it back on." She set it aside and started gather up my pillow and blankets.

'Think!' I told myself, 'What do you really want? Why did I come back?' Several answers came to mind. The political situation at home was intractable. Marriage was a far off prospect for me. The populous hadn't forgotten the war or my role. 'But I wanted to see Momoko and the others. I wanted simpler times. To be an ordinary girl, ne?' I suppose this Crown Princess had started to feel the centuries pressing down on her. Sailor Pluto surprised me by agreeing to let me. 'But this isn't a vacation!' I scolded myself, 'This is serious stuff. The enemy is hurting people. Mama's right -- everybody has rules they follow. Just because I got the smarts of an adult doesn't mean a thing in this body.' Pluto's words came back to me then. They reminded me that I had been warned. 'I agreed that I would have to act eight. That was one of the conditions for coming back here.'

"Okaa-san," I said, my voice sounded strained, "I was wrong." She paused, blankets in her arms, and looked at me. "I guess I got a little carried away. You're right though. I can't be a grownup here."

She dropped her bundle and knelt down beside me. "I don't want you to leave, Chibi-Usa, but I don't know what else to do. Your fun to have around and I love you so much." She put her hands on my shoulders. "Sweetheart, I don't know how hard this must be for you, but I know you were happy when you first came. Even when we were fighting the Daemons, you and Hotaru-chan would still go to the park and swing and just have fun." She paused letting me process that. "You even said how your life was less hectic here." All of it was true.

"Give me another chance," I asked, my voice quavering. The teen gave me a serious look. "I'm serious, Mama. Please give me another chance. Let me be a kid here." She gave me a very dubious look. "I'm asking for another chance. I give you my word as a Sailor Senshi I'll try very hard to be a normal little girl."

"How can I believe you?" Usagi asked softly.

I flinched but looked her right in the eyes. "You're my mom. I know I was naughty before but I think you still love me enough to know that when I fall flat on my face, I do it in spectacular fashion."

A smile twitched the corner of her lips but she managed to maintain a stern face, although it had relaxed a little. She pushed herself up and sat on the edge of the bed. I turned to face her.

"Well," said the blonde, folding her hands in her lap and regarding me, "I will give you a chance and one chance only, Usagi Serenity, but ANY adult behavior... that's too broad." She pondered something. "If it's anything above what I would do, you WILL BE GOING HOME!" She gave me a hard look. "Teen stuff is SEMI-okay. Don't push it though. I'll take it on a case-by-case basis and warn you off. Don't listen and home you go. GOT IT?!"

"Hai Okaa-san!" I squeaked out. I had no doubts that if I messed up this time, I'd be on my way to Crystal Tokyo before I could blink.

"To help you," Usagi declared, "I'm going to make some changes."

"But..." I clamped my mouth over the rest of the sentence.

"First," she continued, "You may use Luna-P to change my parents' memories of this night's rudeness. I don't want them stressing out about all this stuff lately. Besides, Mom was talking about calling your '_mother_' to send you back. We can't have that, ne Chibi-Usa?" This KID rapidly shook her head. "Second, you and Shingo are gonna switch rooms."

"Will Shingo-ojichan go for that?"

Usagi smiled. "You better believe it, kiddo. It gives him a little more space and he was a might miffed that you, a little girl, got to be up here when you were stuck in his room the last time."

'Being near Mama won't be so bad.' That would mean that both my grandparents and her would keep a closer eye on me. But talking with Pegasus would be harder though. She seemed to catch a glimmer of my thoughts.

"Don't worry about talking to Diana. Mom thinks you have an imaginary friend." I felt my cheeks turn pink as my hair. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Not to worry. Mom thinks I got one too." Blinking, I opened my mouth and then closed it again. She giggled for a moment before turning serious again.

"Third, for the next two weeks while you are grounded, you will come straight home after school and dress in your pajamas." She gave me an appraising look. "Not those. I'll find something more suited for what I have in mind."

'Uh oh...' I thought.

Usagi ignored my discomfiture. "You'll take your bath before supper and right to bed after it. Definitely no sweets or TV." She didn't bother to list the other restrictions of what grounding entailed. At least, Momoko wouldn't be riding me no more about getting away with murder at home.

"Hai," I softly agreed, "Got it."

Usagi smiled and patted my head, which made me smile. "Don't worry, Musume, I'm not looking for best behavior, just no adult stuff. If I think you get the idea, I'll reduce it." I mentally sighed.

"Now," Usagi proceeded in a more brisk tone, "About that signature."

"You know I was just trying to do you a favor, Mama." She gave me a stern look. This princess took a breath and let it out slowly. "I knew you were worried about showing it to Obaa-san, ne?" Usagi didn't answer. "I read it and I didn't want you to get into trouble so I signed it and turned it in for you."

"It was pretty good too. Way better than an eight year old." She gave me a very serious look then, her blue eyes hardening to granite. "You've been practicing, ne?!"

My stomach slid towards my feet and I looked at the ground. "Hai," I whispered out.

"How many notes, Chibi-Usa?"

"None, ne? I mean I would've been caught. I traced it out over one of Obaa-san's cancelled checks I found. I'm a real good drawer."

Mother frowned and then replied, "I believe you."

"See, Okaa-san, there was only one," I stated boldly.

"Well, YOUNG Lady, there's only one thing for this."

"Raise my allowance for original thinking and intelligent use of my artistic skills?" I could see the strain the pigtailed teen was under to keep her temper. Then she laughed and shook her head.

Trying not to smile, she said, "Iie, this calls for a VERY sound spanking!"

"But that ain't fair!" I protested, "I'm a..."

"Nani? A what?" Usagi asked in a dangerously soft voice.

'Baka!?' I berated myself, 'I can't believe I was going to say adult!' "Um... Princess."

"Oh... I'm quite sure that Luna could tell you a time or two during the Silver Millennium that I... Princess Serenity had her bum warmed, and not just by a hand either." I gulped. Mama didn't say anymore until I started to fidget. "So unless you can think of some other reason a little girl..."

"Gomen nasai, Okaa-san. I'll never ever do it again."

"You'd better not," Usagi stated simply then taking my arm, she guided me to her side. "Now I'm a modern girl so I think my hand will do quite nicely." My bottom twitched; previous experience had proven her statement.

Over Usagi's lap I went. Then I felt her cross her legs so my soon to be smacked bum rose into the air. Mother pushed the overly large T-shirt (I'd gotten from her to use as a nightgown) up my back so that the only protection I had was my underpants.

There was, what seemed to me, a painfully long pause before the teen's hand lifted from my bottom. A moment later, I felt the first hard swat.

"Eep!" I squeaked. 'Mama must've practiced!' The second swat seemed to confirm my suspicion.

- - - - -

Lying that night on my futon in Usagi's room, trying to sleep and failing, I curled my toes. My skin brushed up against the material of my bunny-footed pajamas. Mother had produced them while I was making up my futon for the night in her room. My biggest complaint, which I kept to myself, was their bright banana yellow color. Having to wear them was worse punishment than the swats I had received. I looked like a four year old in them for Kami's sake! 'If Momo-chan sees me...' I shifted a little and sighed.

After another few moments, I pushed myself up and padded over to Usagi's bed. When the teen didn't stir, I carefully lifted the covers up and crawled onto the bed.

I was startled when she softly asked me out of nowhere, "Ne, Chibi-Usa-chan, wanna be sisters instead of cousins? I could use the Ginzuishou..."

"Iie," I said sleepily.

"Why?" It was the obvious question.

"'Cause," I began, hugging the teen tightly, "You're my mama and I wouldn't ever wanna replace you." She turned to her side and hugged me back. After a moment I said, "Guess I need to go back to bed, right?"

"I think that would be best."

"Still sore, ne?"

Usagi sighed then said, "But I love you."

Slipping from her bed, I padded over to my own futon got back under the covers. After fumbling in the gloom for a moment, I located the stuffed unicorn toy Father had bought me. I hugged it close, shut my eyes, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter 16

Concluding next in the **Epilog**

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


	17. Epilog

**Life At 902**

By Douglas Helm and "_Tuxedo_" Will Wolfshohl

Those characters that are original and the story "_Life At 902_" are copyrighted ©2002 by Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl.

**This story and our other Sailor Moon stories reside at our Shoujo Fiction .com domain. Comments are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Epilogue**

**I **slipped quietly down the hallway pausing only slightly as the grownups laughed at something. Despite Usagi actually being a teenager, I still thought of her as an adult... at least in some respects. After all, she was my mother and I wasn't silly enough to forget it.

I padded up the stairs in my socked feet. They were pink with little white bunny heads on them. Apparently, our love of bunnies was a shared trait.

My new jumper, which I had worn especially for today, was a deep blue. The pink T-shirt complemented it and my hair color nicely if I say so myself. I smiled a little bit. Father was over to make nice with Grandfather. Grandfather was having a hard time, which I found amusing... until he mentioned my allowance that is.

Down the hall to Usagi's room I went. I was in search of the Princess Silver doll I'd gotten a few weeks before. I originally bought it because Momoko and a couple of my classmates had them. Somehow, I'd become attached to the thing, much to my embarrassment, and I wanted to show Mamoru. The last time this kid had seen it, it was in Usagi's room.

Quietly I started searching trying to think where it might be stored. I doubted that Uncle Shingo would take it. He wasn't one to pick on me that way; it'd get him into too much trouble. As time passed, my frustration started to mount. This princess felt the beginnings of a royal tantrum starting to surface. Letting Father see such a thing would be bad.

My ongoing search turned up something I hadn't been expecting. Nervously, I glanced towards the door. 'Mama's diary!' Uncle Shingo would pay some serious yen to see this. 'Chibi-Usa no baka!' My mind scolded me instantly. 'Do you want to be strung up by your toenails?!'

A thought occurred to me then. 'I wonder if she said anything...' Briefly, I sighed. My curiosity won out over the dangers involved. 'It'd be the last entry, ne?' I asked myself rhetorically, 'I won't go beyond that.'

Put simply, this kid wanted to know if Usagi had mentioned the previous evening. We had staggered into her room late at night. I was completely exhausted. It was well past my small body's bedtime. The battle with the Amazoness Quartet earlier had been difficult. Certainly much harder than the Amazon Trio. I briefly wondered how the Trio was faring. They'd vanished sometime after the signature fiasco.

Anyway, I flopped down on Usagi's bed and had instantly gone to sleep. I guess she didn't want to chance waking me up so she did the menial task of undressing me and getting me under the covers. I must have been dead to the world because my brain didn't register the emergency signals my bladder was sending. Eventually that part of me gave up and opened the floodgates. Usagi didn't yell, but she wanted to, not that I'd blame her. She's grumpy during the best of times early in the morning.

Giving a nervous glance towards the door, I opened the diary at the back. Carefully I turned backwards through the blank pages stopping at the last entry. While I wanted to see what she had written about the incident, I didn't want to invade her privacy further.

Much to my surprise, I discovered the last entry was more than a week old. This kid might have closed the diary then and there if it hadn't been for the first line. It read:

I'm so proud of Chibi-Usa-chan and very disappointed too. Like I can't approve of her being naughty but she didn't back out either. I think she did what any kid would do.

A tingling sensation ran down my spine. Usagi must have been referring to some mischief I'd gotten into with Momoko and a couple of the other kids. Well, I hadn't found what I'd originally been looking for but something worth even more.

I felt sorry for my musume when Mom called her onto the carpet. I wouldn't've wanted to be in her shoes... It makes me proud though. Chibi-Usa didn't try to use Luna-P and I guess I would've stepped in if she had. Glad she didn't make me though.

The thought of what Usagi might have done had I used Luna-P made me wince. It was hard sometimes in keeping my promise. Then again, Usagi did let me have some leeway. I helped the Sailor Senshi with their ninth grade homework. Ami was pretty cool with it; so was Usagi. The Senshi of Mars was reluctant but let me, if I didn't press the point. Minako would take my help if she were in the mood. Of the five, Makoto was the one who refused it.

That's not to say that this eight year old is the fountain of eternal wisdom. Ami, and even Usagi, have helped me with school stuff. History and science are things I have trouble with. It is particularly annoying since I was quite good at the history they taught in Crystal Tokyo. But they teach different stuff back here. Therefore, in those two subjects and a couple of others, I'm on a par with my third grade peers. Turning back to the entry, I read on feeling a little guilty but wanting to scratch an itch...

We went shopping too and to see a movie. It's nice that Chibi-Usa isn't all kid then. We can watch a little more selection in movies and shopping doesn't bore her to tears like when Minako and little Mei-chan go.

'Yeah but it sure tires me out,' I thought ruefully, 'My body has good sense if my mind doesn't.'

She can be a handful sometimes. Like that last sleepover, we had at Rei's. She was sulking over me putting my foot down about something or other she wanted to do. She slunk off while the girls and I were talking. Next thing I knew, she was there in those yellow bunny-footed pajamas of hers. I'd forgotten about them. :)

A smile appeared on my face at that memory. While the pajamas in question made me look like a preschooler, they were useful in a way. I had realized that I had been stubborn and Usagi was being very patient with me. We were there to have fun and I was being a wet blanket. So as an apology, I put them on.

She can be very sweet and kind too. I'm gonna hate it when she leaves. I know she'll have to go back home some day. Sometimes I worry that I won't be a good mom. I'm not smart and beautiful like Serenity is.

My breath got caught in my throat. I could feel a blush suffusing through my cheeks. I was tempted to read more. Slowly I closed her diary and put it back where I'd found it. It hadn't ever occurred to me that Usagi felt that way. I wandered from the teen's room and into my own. There, on my pillow, sat the Princess Silver doll. Walking over, I scooped it up. There was a note underneath it.

"Hey Chibi-Usa! Found this in my school bag." It was signed with a cute little bunny head. I grinned.

"Chibi-Usa-chan," I declared to myself, "Time for super-kawaii little kid mode." I knew Father would likely hate it, and Shingo might tease me, but I was sure Mother would appreciate it.

I hugged the doll and grinned -- this was going to be fun.

_The End_

**Authors' Afterwords:**

While I won't say that this is our last _Sailor Moon_ story, it likely will be for a while. I am nearing burnout when it comes to our Sailor Soldiers. It's becoming "not fun". I have at least two more stories that involve the Sailor Senshi. The first will be the finale in the long "_Tales of Younger Senshi_" Series. The other... the other is not really my pigeon.

What I will be doing is some _Ranma ½_ fiction, perhaps a few other series, a _Princess Nine_ story for example. My energies though will be going into original stories as well. My _World of Velaria_ series that I launched with Will last May needs some attention.

"**_Life At 902_**" was a massive "what if". Will and I had been writing a Ranma story that stalled. We had some discussions and this idea of an adult Chibi-Usa going back during the SMR came up. After some thought and discussion, we had a fairly decent outline of the details. Wanting to write something, I fired off a little something and that started things -- good-bye Ranma fic. ; At least for the time being.

First person played well with what we were trying to show. Namely, we wanted to show what happened when an adult Chibi-Usa became trapped in a child's body.

Things were bound to be different. There were also going to be problems. One of the largest problems was that Chibi-Usa would want to do things a normal child of her apparent age would definitely not be allowed to do.

Another was the interaction. She certainly couldn't tell the Sailor Senshi and have them believe her instantly. And as with Will's "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts_" Series, Chibi-Usa's body started to make its own rules, enforcing its own limits and reactions on her.

Luna-P did a lot of smoothing of the way for Chibi-Usa but sooner or later, she was gong to chaff up against parental authority. If not Ikuko, certainly Usagi.

Now this brings us to a topic that is, and has been before, a hot topic of debate -- namely how best to handle misbehavior. I suppose we could have glossed over this. It seems to make many authors squeamish in this world of _political correctness_. We didn't though, nor in any of our stories. To do so in this one though would have been taking away an element of a kid's life that the pink-haired princess would eventually have to face.

How Ikuko and Usagi react to Chibi-Usa's bad behavior has been taken directly from the anime as well as the manga, her pink hair from the anime, and the idea that Chibi-Usa was born before the "_Great Darkness_" that swept the Earth from the manga. We combined elements from each.

Ultimately, I think we wanted to show that Chibi-Usa wanted to come back because she could be an ordinary kid but she needed to make a choice as well -- either to be an adult or a kid. A child has concerns just like an adult has. While they might not be nation shaping to them, the decisions they make influence their world.

Enough from me though. Thank you for reading.

_**Doug Helm**_  
December 2002

We have completed another story. As Doug said, we are starting to get burnout when it comes to the _Moon Bunny_. I suppose it had to happen, writing Sailor Moon fanfics for nearly seven years now. Most of our contemporaries -- authors, friends, and rabid fans -- have left and moved on to other things.

Does this mean we are done writing? No. There are still some Sailor Moon stories that need to be told. The conclusions to the "_Adventures of the Chibi-Scouts_" and "_Tales of Younger Senshi_" series, for example. We are going to try some other things first in the meantime. We also have acquired a new **Shoujo Fiction** domain, which will demand attention, and certainly, our World of Velaria needs some too.

Doug and I, like many of you, are watching other anime series too. My current favorites are _Kodomo no Omocha_ and _Full Moon wo Sagashite_. I have to convert Doug though. :) It's possible we will write something for one of them or a few others we like. Who knows?

Thanks for reading and thanks especially to those who took the time to send comments to us.

**_Will Wolfshohl_**  
December 2002

Shoujo Fiction™ and the Shoujo Fiction™ logo are a Trademark of Douglas Helm and Will Wolfshohl. Copyrighted ©2002-2003, All Rights Reserved.


End file.
